My Girl
by CindyCinlou555
Summary: This is a story about one of my favorite couples. Quil and Claire. When I read the books I wondered what would happen next with them. I have read a lot of great stories about them. I haven't wrote Twilight fan fiction before. Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

_**My Girl **_

Prologue

She comes running down the stairs. I can hardly believe she's nine now. She has thick black hair down to her waist. Her brown eyes are light almost golden. She's is tall of her age and very skinny. But she eats well like me. She's so beautiful, smart, kind, and generous.

No, I'm not a proud parent. My name is Quil and I am a Quileute and a werewolf well shape shifter would be a better term. Now you're asking who is this girl I was telling you about. Well I imprinted on her. Which in the simplest of terms mean the moment I saw my Claire she became the center of my world. She's my soul mate, my everything. She was just a cute little two year old baby when I imprinted. See imprinting is done at first sight. It has been an interesting seven years. There have been a lot of ups and downs. Though I have a feeling this is only the beginning.


	2. Chapter one Flashback

Chapter one: Flashback

(Quil's point of view)

The elders told us imprinting was very rare. But now all but one of the original ten wolves have imprinted. Sam was the first wolf he imprinted on Emily, Jarred imprinted on Kim next. Then I imprinted on Claire and shortly after Paul imprinted on Rachel. Then Jacob imprinted on Nessie. Seth, Colin, and Brady all imprinted with in the last year. But the biggest surprise was Leah's imprinting.

It was three years ago. Claire was six then and we were playing Barbie's. Yeah go ahead and tease me but at least I got to be Ken. And Claire was happy. I heard the phone ringing Tara Claire's mom answered it. She started laughing and handed me the phone.

Jacob told me he needed me at Paul and Rachel's house. When I hung up Tara was still laughing. I shot her a strange look. I kissed Claire's forehead and promised to come back in the morning.

When I arrived I saw Sam and Jake had Paul pinned up against the wall. They were commanding him to calm down. At first I couldn't figure out what was going on. I saw Rachel holding her new born son looking sad. What the hell was going on? I wondered.

That's when I noticed Leah starring at the baby sobbing. She kept apologizing to Rachel. Jake got Leah outside as the rest of the pack including Jarred who had retired arrived. Jake was the only Alpha now. Sam was partially retired as was Paul. Even without them we were a pack of 13.

I watched Seth trying to comfort his sister. It suddenly clicked. Leah imprinted on Rachel and Paul's baby. I knew Leah didn't really like me or well any of us. But I knew what this was like. Not even Jake could truly understand what it was like to have to wait for your imprint to grow up. Nessie would be fully grown in just a few years. Although I doubted neither Edward nor Bella were going to let them date yet. Still he wouldn't experience what I or now Leah would have to go through.

I walked over to Jake. I was worried what our Alpha would have to say about his Beta imprinting on his nephew. "Hey man." I said hoping he wouldn't be too hard on Leah. "Hey." He barely got out before he was laughing. "You okay Jake?" "Yeah hell yeah! I mean Paul imprints on my sister and now karma is getting him back." I shook my head and laughed too.

"Quil could you talk to her?" I nodded and started towards Leah. She was still sobbing. "Seth Jake needs you." I said as Leah looked up at me. I had never seen her look so lost. I pulled her up to me and hugged her tight. It was strange I mean I had barely ever touched her but now we had a bond.

"Is Jake mad?" She asked between sobs. "No, I don't think he is. He knows you'll be good to his nephew. And he is thrilled karma kicked Paul in the ass." Leah laughed a little. "Um Quil?" "Yeah Leah." "Is it hard?" She asked trying to calm down. "Sometimes." I answered knowing exactly what she meant. Leah and I ended up talking for hours that day. The bond we forged is even stronger three years later.

Leah has become like a nanny to Adam. Rachel accepted Leah's place in his life. Even Paul was glad to have Leah around after Rachel gave birth to twins last year. Leah brings Adam to play with Claire a lot. Claire treats him like a little brother. It nice to have someone around who got what I was going through.

Though things did get strange for the pack after Leah imprinted. Leah's monthly visitor returned freaking us all out especially the younger wolves. I mean we were all thrilled when Dr. Cullen said this probably meant she could have children now. But she still had to wait for Adam to grow up.

Leah is a different person these days. She is very supportive of the whole pack. She has become really good friends with Rose and Alice Cullen. She even made peace with Sam and Emily. I know amazing.

_Author's note: I know there wasn't much Claire or Quil in this chapter but I wanted to show why Quil and Leah get along. Their friendship will be very important later in the story. The next chapter is called being nine and from Claire's point of view. The first few chapters will be short but longer chapter will come later. Hope you enjoy and please feel free to comment. _

_Thanks, Cindy _


	3. Chapter 2 Being Nine

My Girl Ch. 2 Being Nine

(Claire's point of view)

Being nine rocks. I'm in fourth grade this year. My Dad works a lot but I don't mind. My Mom is so great she's gonna have another baby very soon. My Mom is a house wife I guess. I have an older sister she's eleven. I don't have many friends probably cause I'm shy. I'm really close with my Aunt Emily she's the coolest Aunt.

I'm a lucky girl though. My best friend is so awesome. His name is Quil and he's strong and really sweet especially to me. I don't remember the first time I saw him but Quil says I was two. Mom, Becky, and I were at Aunt Emily's for the day. Uncle Sam brought Quil and Embry by for lunch and he met me.

Quil has always been there being my best pal. I've never went a day without seeing him. He even told me his biggest secret. I always knew he was magic now I know why. Quil, Uncle Sam, Jake, Embry, Leah, and their friends are all wolves. They protect humans from bad vampires.

Quil also told me that my girl best friend Nessie is half-human half-vampire and her family are all vampires. I knew something weird was up with Nessie cause she's only six and looks like a teenager. When I was young Aunt Emily told me she had a condition that made her grow fast. I got scared but Quil says they only drink animal blood now.

Today Embry and Quil are coming over for dinner. They've been here every night this week for dinner. I'm happy I get to see Quil and Mom talks to Embry. Dad doesn't like it when they come for dinner but he might not even be home then. Becky is jealous cause Quil always plays games with me and not her.


	4. Chapter 3 Tragedies

My Girl Chapter 3 Tragedies

(Quil's point of view)

Embry is a fellow wolf, my life long friend, roommate, and brother to me. He's the only wolf of the original ten who hasn't imprinted. It's been hard on him. He feels left out. Like everyone has someone but him. The other wolves are so much younger that he doesn't like hanging with them. He started drinking too much and sleeping with every woman in sight. Jake tried talking to him but that just made him more depressed.

I decided to take action instead of talking to him I tried hanging out with him more. But I missed Claire too much. So I thought of the prefect solution I'd bring Embry with me when I came to see Claire. Tara was very happy to have the company. The first time I took him he didn't want to go but after that he was always willing to come along.

Embry became very close with Tara. He started calling her two and three times a day. He was always talking about her and she was in his thoughts all the time. It was like he imprinted on her but he hadn't. I even got so concerned I asked Sam and he said it was just a crush.

Tony Claire's Dad already hated me now I gave him another reason his wife's new best friend. He didn't like Embry even more than me. Tony always says I'm stealing his daughter away from him. But he's wrong because he's the one who is never around. I haven't been a father figure to her in years hell I'm not even like her big brother anymore. We're best friends already.

"Embry hurry up." I yell wanting to see Claire. "Okay Man I'm ready." I notice he's wearing dress pants and a collared shirt not his usual jeans and t-shirt. "Uh Embry do you have a thing for Tara?" I asked. "Maybe." Was he response to me? I just shook my head.

I had been feeling so weird the last hour or so. I really needed to see Claire but I wasn't sure why. As we turned onto Claire's street my heart ached. Then I noticed the fire coming from Claire's house. Embry and I rushed into the house. I heard Tara screaming for Becky and Claire.

I ran to Claire's and Becky's room were they were huddled crying. I picked them up put a blanket over them and carried them out of the house. Embry was right behind us carrying Tara out. The flames were out of control and Tara was screaming for Tony. I suddenly realized Tony was home and still in the house.

I yelled for Embry to watch Claire, Tara, and Becky and I headed back into the house. The flames were so hot and the smoke was getting even thicker. I heard the sirens getting closer but not close enough.

I hurried to Tony and Tara's bedroom. Tony was lying on the bed. I knew it was too late but I grabbed Tony busted the window and jumped out. I landed on my feet next to Tara. My body was beyond burnt so I handed Tony to Embry. He started CPR on Tony but he too knew it was too late. I saw Claire screaming and crying.

The EMT's arrived so I ducked into the forest to let the burns heal. I hear the EMT say he was gone. My Claire-bear had lost her Dad. All I wanted to do was make the pain go away but this time I can't.

(Claire's point of view)

I was always Mommy's girl but now my Dad he's gone. Mom, Becky, and I were leaving at Aunt Emily's until we get a new house. Quil showed up right away his burns were mostly gone. He pulled me into his lap. "Claire-Bear I'm so sorry I tried." Quil said to me sadly. "I know." I said kissing his cheek as I cried.

Daddy's funeral was two days later. I have never been to one. My mom refused to talk to Embry she blames him somehow. Quil sat beside me holing my hand during the funeral. After it was over we went to my Grammy's house. Quil sat in a chair with me on his lap. Some people gave us weird looks but I don't care. The whole pack and their families came. They all stayed close to me like my whole second family.

(Quil's point of view) [A few weeks later]

"Quil man Jake's on the phone." Embry screamed waking me up. Embry hasn't always been the nicest guy but since Tony died he's been a total ass. Tara still hasn't spoken to him. "Hey Jake what's up?" I asked as I felt a pain in my chest.

Before Jake could say anything I asked. "Is Claire okay?" "Um Tara's having the baby and Claire wants you." I ran and got dressed I had to get to Claire. When I arrived at Sam and Emily's place I heard Claire crying.

I ran into the house and saw Jake hugging a crying Claire. I went over and picked her up into my arms lifting her off the ground. "Claire-Bear what's wrong?" "Mom." She all she could get out between her crying. I saw Jake going over to Becky. She was crying as hard as Claire and Becky wasn't much of a crier so I knew it was bad.

"Where are Sam and Emily?" I asked Jake as the girls fell asleep. "They're at the hospital something's wrong Quil its bad. Sam thought Emily might need him and I wasn't on duty so he called me." "Oh okay well where's Taylor and Ressa?" I asked wondering why I hadn't heard the three year old twins. "Believe it or not they're still both asleep." Jake said.

A few hours went by Jake and I had both fell asleep in the chairs close to Claire and Becky. I heard the door I knew it was Sam and Emily. My heart sunk when I saw Emily's read eyes and Sam's grim face. "Em is Tara okay?" I asked hoping it wasn't the worst. Emily started crying and Sam said. "She didn't make it Quil." Sam said his eyes watering up making mine do the same. "What about the baby?" I asked. "She's doing great Shannon Nichole is her name. Em's mom and Sue are with the baby." I looked over at the beautiful sleeping girl. My little soul mate had lost both of her parents and she's not even ten yet. I knew in the moment my role in her life had become more important. I couldn't protect her from this but I would be here.

Author's Note: I don't own Twilight! I wish I did. Thank you all for reading. A little background on Sam and Emily's twins Taylor's a boy and Reesa's a girl. The next chapter which is chapter four will cover six months worth of time and will be up shortly. Chapter five will cover three years. Right now I'm planning on this story being 20 chapters and some will be longer than others. Anyway thank you again,

Cindy


	5. Chapter 4 Grieving

My Girl Chapter 4 Grieving

(Quil's point of view)

I can't get Claire's scream out of my mind when we told her Tara had died. That day and night she did nothing but cry. Emily held Becky who was also crying while I held Claire. My heart broke watching her sob. I couldn't leave Claire's side. She wanted me to comfort her as much as I wanted to be the one.

The evening after the funeral I finally got Claire to sleep. Baby Shannon was still in the hospital but was due to be released so Tony and Tara's lawyer came by with their will. I stood near by Sam and Emily listening to the lawyer. I waited to hear who they left their daughters to. I was really hoping it was Emily since her mother lived almost three hours away. The lawyer read through a lot of information and then got to the part I actually cared about. "Guardianship of Rebecca Lynn and Claire Renee Olsen goes to Samuel and Emily Uley."

The will had been written before Tara was pregnant with Shannon. Sam and Emily wanted Shannon too but Emily's mom begged to get her. Emily gave in since she did have three year old twins an almost 12 and almost 10 year old now. Emily decided to ask and make sure Becky and Claire wanted to live with her though.

Sam, Emily, Becky, Claire, and I sat at the kitchen table. Emily smiled a little before she asked them. "Becky, Claire would you like to live with us now?" Becky ran to Emily and hugged her nodding. Claire sat there holing my hand. "Claire?" Sam asked. "Of coarse I would like to live here." She said. Sam and Emily's was always a second home to her. I was so glad she would be near and safe.

Three weeks later Emily officially transferred Becky and Claire schools. Neither of them cared about leaving there old school. I think there were too many memories there. Tara has always been very involved in there school. Emily quickly took to being a mom of four. She made their lunches and took them to school and picked them up. She told me that Claire was very shy in school. But I knew it wasn't that she was shy she was still too upset to let anyone in.

Months went by and Claire hadn't even smiled once. Claire missed her parents especially her mom. She missed her baby sister too. I took Becky and Claire to see Shannon as much as possible. For Becky's 12th birthday Emily had a huge party. Everyone was there but Embry. He was still having a hard time with Tara's death too. Claire didn't want a party for her 10th birthday. We ended up having a little wolf gathering at the beach.

I noticed as the months passed she wasn't my carefree Claire-Bear anymore. She wouldn't talk to anyone about her parents not even me. But then one night we had gone down to the beach and she asked. "Do you my mom and dad are in heaven looking down on me?" I smiled and said. "Sure they are Claire-Bear. They'll always watch over you and be in your heart." She smiled big and hugged me. That was the night she started to smile again. I knew I was her support. I had to be strong and help guide her. She needed to know she could always talk to me and I would be here. I just wished I could take all the pain away.

Author's Note: I know this chapter is short but the next one will be longer. Chapter five will cover Claire being 11, 12, and 13 each year will have Claire and Quil facing some interesting side effects of growing up. The point of view will switch too. Hope you enjoy!

Cindy


	6. Chapter 5 Three years of Time

My Girl Chapter Five: Three years of time

(Claire's point of view)

I'm in 6th grade this year. I don't really like school much. I make okay grades. When I changed schools last year I didn't make any friends. Everyone seems to have their own group. But this year I met Marrissa and her twin sister Brandy. Their older brother is Tayte and he's a wolf too. Marrissa and Brandy were there when he transformed. But it's nice they know the secret too.

I don't hang out with Marrissa or Brandy that much outside of school though. Because normally when school isn't in I'm with Quil. Quil taught me how to body surf and dance with year. Quil's always asking if I have a boyfriend. I just laugh and say I don't want one yet I'm still young. He's so silly.

Tonight is my first ever sleepover. I'm going to the Cullen's. I thought it might be a little scary but Nessie is my girl best friend. So I've been over there a lot. Nessie is almost 8 now looks 18 though. Her Aunt Alice planned our sleepover. Alice is so cool she's got like the best fashion sense and she can see the future. She's married to Jasper I haven't really got to know him much. But Nessie's Uncle Emmett is so funny he's like a big kid. Her Aunt Rose is nice too and she's looks like a freaking model. Nessie's grandparents have always treated me so good too. I even call them Grandpa and Gran like Nessie does.

But I have to say my favorite two people in Nessie's family are her parents. Edward her dad is a mind reader. He is strict with Nessie but really loving. I always wanted my dad to care like that. Bella Nessie's mom reminds me so much of my mom. She's sweet, caring, and funny. I always feel at home at the Cullen's.

"Claire, Quil's here." Aunt Emily hollers from the kitchen were she's feeding the twins. I ran down the stairs with my backpack. Quil smiled when I ran to him. He hugged and picked me up like always. "Be good." Aunt Emily said with her warm smile. "I will." Aunt Emily handed me some brownies on my way out the door. Nessie doesn't eat much food but she's loves Aunt Emily's brownies.

(Quil's point of view)

As I drove to the Cullen's I looked over at Claire she was bouncing in the seat she was so excited. I was nervous and not because she was going to a vampires house. To be honest that was the only thing I wasn't worried about. When we pulled up Nessie came running out the door. Jake was right behind her laughing. Nessie hugged Claire. They were already in girl talk mode.

"Will you girls be okay?" I asked. They both laughed at me. After they ran inside holding hands Jake and I followed. "Hi Bella, Edward." "Nice to see you Quil." Bella said hugging me. "She'll be fine." Edward said clearly reading my nervous thoughts. "I hope so." I said quietly. Alice came running down the stairs towards Claire. "Claire I do believe you're more beautiful then the last time I saw you." Alice said. I nodded making Claire blush bright red.

Nessie came over to Jake and I and said. "Boys time to leave." Jake pouted for a minute and then kissed Nessie's cheek heading for the door. "Come on Quil its guy's night." Jake said. I walked over to Claire. "Claire-Bear call me if you need anything okay?" "Quil I'll be fine see you tomorrow." Claire said hugging me and kissing my cheek. Edward chuckled and said. "She thinks you're smothering her." I rolled my eyes and left with Jake.

Jake drove us to the bar. As we were drinking and talking I kept looking at my cell phone. "Relax man they'll call if she needs you." Jake said annoyed. "Yeah I know." I said trying to relax. "So do you think Edward is ever going to let you take Nessie out on a real date?" I asked trying to change the subject. "I might get a date with her before you get one with Claire." He said making us both laugh. "Quil really though when are you going to tell Claire she is your imprint?" "I promised Tony and Tara I would wait until she's 18." "Eighteen are you nuts?" "No I know things could happen before then but I have to keep my promise." I vowed. I heard Jake whisper. "We'll see."

By three I was fast asleep and happy I was off wolf duty tonight. I heard my cell phone ring. At first I thought it was a dream but it wouldn't stop. I hurried to answer it after seeing that it was after three in the morning. "Claire?" "No its Nessie Claire had a nightmare and she is crying. I wasn't sure what to do and Dad said we should call you." "I'll be right there Ness." "Okay see you soon."

I got dressed as quick as possible and hurried downstairs. Embry and Jake were both asleep on the living room floor. Embry got up and looked at the clock. "Quil it's the middle of the night." "I know." Jake looked up at me in his sleepily haze and said. "She's fine man." I snapped. "No she's not Jake." Jake and Embry both looked at me waiting to hear what was wrong. "Nessie called and Claire had a nightmare and she's crying nonstop." I explained. Jake pulled on his shirt and grabbed his keys. "Come on I'll take you." I nodded. Embry looked concerned and said. "Call and let me know how she is?" I had to smile a little this was the most he had said to any of us since Tara's death.

I was happy that Jake drove us over the speed limit to the Cullen's. I knew someone would be greeting us at the door. It was Edward he wasn't smiling. "She's upstairs and well she's very upset." My heart was beating so fast I just wanted to get to Claire.

Nessie, Bella, and Alice were all on Nessie's bed with Claire. They were trying to calm her down. I couldn't see Claire from were I stood but I could hear her crying. Jake put his hand on my shoulder. Bella and Alice left as soon as they saw me. Jake went over and grabbed Nessie's hand and whispered. "Let Quil take care of her." Nessie nodded and they left too.

"Claire-Bear?" I said standing next to the bed. She didn't look up so I sat down on the bed next to her. "I'm sorry." She said went her sobs. "Why sweetheart?" I asked in an almost whisper. "Nessie shouldn't have called you." "I'm glad she did Claire. What wrong?" "I just had a bad dream." She said seeming embarrassed.

"What was it about sweetie?" She started crying harder. I rubbed her back and waited for her to calm down again so she could answer me. "I don't want to tell you." She mumbled. "Why Claire-Bear?" I asked trying to not feel hurt.

I noticed Edward in the doorway. "Claire may I tell him?" He asked her. She thought for a minute before nodding. "She dreamt that you were killed." He said to me before disappearing again. My heart tightened.

I took Claire's beautiful face in my hands. I wiped always her tears and kissed her cheek. "I'm fine and I promise to do my very best to not leave you until you're old and gray." She smiled a little and said. "You promise?" "Yes Claire-Bear I love you sweetheart." "I love you too Quil you're my best friend." "You're mine too." I said honestly.

[One Month Later]

(Claire's point of view)

Today I turn 11. Aunt Emily is throwing me a party. I am a little excited. Marrissa and Brandy are coming. All the wolves and their families are coming except for Embry. Before the party Quil is taking me to get his present. I'm getting my ears pierced.

"Quil come on." I yelled at him. Once we got to the mall I ran to the store. I gave the lady the signed permission from Aunt Emily. Quil looks so nervous. You would think he was getting it done not me.

The lady helped me pick out some earrings. Then she marked my ears. Quil held my hand as the lady put the gun to my ear. I heard a popping sounding and then I felt the pain. I squeezed Quil's hand. "Are you okay? You don't have to get the other one done." He said making me laugh. "I'm fine and yes I do. The lady hurried and got the other ear done.

We bought a bunch of solution and some earrings for when I can take these out. When we were walking to the car my ears started to burn a little. "Claire-Bear you okay?" I hugged him and said. "I'm fine."

My party was great. Aunt Emily made a ton of food. We played all kinds of games. Adam taught me how to play soccer. He's on his school team and he's only five.

[12th Birthday]

(Quil's point of view)

It's Claire's birthday again already. It's heard to believe a whole year has past. She's in seventh grade now and a lot has changed. She has become extremely moody. Emily just says she's growing up. Claire doesn't hang out with Marrissa or Brandy at all anymore. Claire didn't even want them invited today. The worst part is she hasn't made any new friends either.

Sam and Emily went for a teacher's conference and they said Claire is shy. Her grades have dropped too. She seems upset about something. Nessie is the only person she confides in. But Nessie won't tell me what's going on. I tried to get Edward to tell me. But he refused too. Whatever is going on she doesn't even want me around as much anymore. I am getting really worried.

"Embry come to Claire's party please?" I beg knowing that would cheer her up. Embry hasn't come to a party or holiday since Tara died. We all hoped he would get over it. But he has only sunk father into his depression. "Quil we've been over this." He says. "But Claire really wants you there." "How about you bring Claire over tomorrow for a little post birthday celebration." He says. I roll my eyes. "Fine whatever bye."

When I get to Emily's I head straight to the kitchen. It was beautifully decorate in blue. Blue is Claire's new favorite color. I'm teased her when we painted her room blue that it was to match her mood. I ask where Claire is. I'm told she upstairs with Nessie and Alice getting ready.

Emmett our DJ for the night turns on some music. I see Claire coming down the stairs. She's wearing a blue shirt and a blue jean skirt. She looks so grown up. She's only 12 and she could pass for 15 or 16 easily. I can't help but think guys will soon be crawling all over her.

[The next day]

(Claire's point of view)

Quil's down stairs waiting to take me to their place. Embry said we would have a little post birthday celebration since he didn't come to my party. My stomach has been hurting so bad. Emily gave me some medicine earlier but it hasn't started working yet. I pull on my new jeans. They are so tight I guess I gained some weight.

I go down stairs to Quil. When he hugs me my stomach starts hurting again. I cringe and he let's go of me. "Are you okay Claire?" "I'm fine." I yell out. "Sorry." He mumbles.

I can't help but suddenly start crying. "What's wrong?" He asks rubbing my back. "Nothing I'm just sorry." I say. Stupid pre-teen hormones. He hugs me again and says. "Claire it's okay." Emily gives us some cookies for Embry and says. "Tell him we miss him." "We will." I say as we head out.

When we get to Quil and Embry's I see Embry's in the kitchen. "You're cooking for me?" I ask smiling. He came over and hugged me. "Hey kid. How's it feel to be 12?" "Okay I guess. What are we eating?" "I'm making my famous chicken tacos." He says turning back to the stove. "It smells good." I say. Quil and I go in the living room and let Embry finish dinner.

We were half way through dinner my stomach was aching so badly. I noticed Quil looking at Embry with wide eyes. "Um Claire you okay sweetie?" Quil asked. "Can I use your bathroom?" I asked. "Of coarse you can Claire."

When I got to the bathroom I pulled my pants and panties down. Oh no! I've been waiting for this for months and now. This is just great I'm at Quil and Embry's. All I've wanted for months is to get my period like all the other girls. What am I going to do? I bet they know too with their stupid wolf senses.

(Quil's point of view)

Embry and I are still sitting at the table waiting for Claire. I knew Embry had smelt the blood too. She's really is growing up fast. Embry stays silent much to my relief. I don't want to talk about my imprints period with anyone. "Quil?" I hear Claire call from the bathroom. "Yes Claire-Bear." That's great I called her Claire-Bear now she's really going to go off. She's asked me a few months ago to stop calling her that. "Can I use your cell phone please?" She asks politely. "Sure." I said handing it though the door.

We could hear Claire talking to Emily. "Emily please hurry this is so embarrassing." I hear Claire say. Embry chuckles I throw him an annoyed look. "Quil?" "Yes Claire." I say to the bathroom door. She hands my phone out to me. "I hope its okay Emily is on her way over." "That's fine." I say.

I sat next to the bathroom door. Claire kept whimpering in pain. Now even Embry looks worried. I hear a knock and Embry answers it. It's Emily so I quickly get up. She knocks on the door she has a bag in her hand. "Claire its Emily let me in please." I walk back into the kitchen to wait.

Fifteen minutes went by and then Claire and Emily came out. Claire had on a new pair of jeans. "Are you okay?" I asked concerned. Claire blushed and said. "Yes I'm sorry. Can I have a glass of water please?" "Sure Claire." I hand her the water and saw her taking a pill. Embry had warmed up our food and out a plate in front of Emily. "Eat with us Em." Embry said. Emily smiled and said. "I'd love to." Claire ate all her food and seemed to be feeling much better by the time we were done.

Emily asked if she could use our laundry room. I followed her in. "Why is Claire so embarrassed?" I asked in a whisper. "Quil in case you haven't noticed you're a guy and it was her first one." "Oh." Was all I could seem to say blushing. "Quil honey I've tried to tell you she's growing up." "Yeah I know it's just happening so fast." I admitted.

[Claire's 13th birthday]

Sam and Emily are throwing me a beach birthday party today. All my friends from school are coming. I've made a ton of friend in 8th grade. Brandy, Marrissa, and I are friends again. We are getting ready to go to cheer camp in a few weeks. I've got a good body now. I have the biggest boobs in my grade.

I still spend everyday with Quil. He even takes me and my friend's places. All the boys like me this year but I don't like any of them. I think I have a crush on Quil. But he would never go for a little 13 year old like me.

I'm excited to go to cheer camp. It will be great to get away from Becky and her stupid boyfriend for two weeks. Becky's 15 and thinks she's so great. She's always making fun of me. Emily says it's because she's jealous of me. When she heard me tell Nessie I hadn't kissed a boy yet she made fun of me for weeks. The only down side to cheer camp is not seeing Quil for two whole weeks.

The party was great. Even though there were a ton of guys there I saved all the slow dances for Quil. I mean he is the one who taught me how to dance. The night went by too fast.

[Three weeks later]

(Quil's point of view)

Claire's been at cheer camp a week now. She's calls every night on the cell phone I bought her for her birthday. Most of the time she falls asleep on the phone with me. I miss her so much. I worry more about her everyday. She's so beautiful, funny, and kindhearted.

"Quil phone." Embry yells. I stumble out of bed. I've felt bad all day. Dr. Cullen says I'm fine but my chest and stomach are hurting so bad. "Hello." "Quil its Emily Claire's hurt." "What? When? Is she okay?" "We don't know she's at Washington Memorial Hospital." "Okay I'll meet you there."

"Embry Claire's hurt." I say in a panic. Embry nods and we head outside. I turn into a wolf right away and then he does too. It seems like such a long run and we go as fast as we can.

When I walk into the hospital's ER I see Marrissa and Brandy. "How is she?" I ask them. "The doctor's wouldn't tell us anything since we aren't family." Brandy says. "What happen?" "She fell from the top of the pyramid. We think she hit her head and fell on her wrist." Marrissa said with tears in her eyes. Brandy hugged her. I felt like I was going to cry too. Embry said. "She'll be okay." "She has to." I said.

Sam and Emily showed up. "Charlie and Sue are watching the twins. I can't find Becky or get a hold of Mom." Emily said frustrated. Embry looked at Emily and said. "I'll find Becky." Then he turned around and left. Brandy said. "If you give me your mom's number I'll keep trying for you." "Thank you." Emily said softly. Marrissa went on a coffee run leaving the three of us alone.

Almost an hour went by with no news. I was so worried. Finally a doctor came out. "Can I please speak to a member of Claire Olsen's family?" Sam, Emily, and I all went over to the doctor.

Emily spoke up. "I'm Emily Uley this is my husband Sam we are Claire's aunt and uncle and also her legal guardians." "Mrs. Uley your niece has a concussion and sprained wrist. She'll be fin but we would like to keep her over night for observation." "Okay doctor." Emily said. "Would you like to see her?" The doctor asked us. "Yes please." "I'll send a nurse right out to get you." "Thank you doctor."

I nurse came out. The three of us followed her. "Two at a time." She said rudely. Sam smiled and said. "Go ahead Quil tell Claire we love her." "I will." I promised him.

Emily grabbed my hand as we walked into the room. I wasn't sure if it was for my benefit or hers. I saw Claire's beautiful head had a huge bandage and her wrist was wrapped. Emily started crying. I hugged her as Claire opened her eyes.

"Quil?" "Right here sweetheart." She smiled at me and then turned to Emily. "Emily don't cry I'm fine." Claire spent the next hour telling us about her fall and the ambulance ride.

The nurse came back in and asked if Emily was staying the night. Emily and I had already discussed me staying. She told the nurse I was staying. The nurse nosily asked who I was. Claire smiled said. "Quil is my best friend and protector." Emily just nodded at the nurse. Who gave me a strange look.

I tried to sleep but every time I closed my eyes I would imagine Claire getting hurt. I was thrilled released Claire the next day. On the way home I sat in the backseat with her. I held her tight. As the next few months past I couldn't help but feel more over protective. It didn't seem to bother Claire though at least at first.

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys reading this long chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. The next chapter will be a lot shorter. For those of you who are worried about this story moving too rapidly it will be slowing down from here on out. Anyway thank you for reading and commenting.

Cindy


	7. Chapter 6 First and Second Kiss

My Girl Chapter six: 1st & 2nd kiss

Warning: There is some bad language in this chapter

I don't own Twilight I wish I did though. LOL

(Claire's point of view)

I'm finally in high school this year. It's pretty awesome there's a lot more freedom. My favorite teacher is Miss Miller. She's my English teacher and my dance coach. She's rocks! I decided to go out for dance instead of cheerleading after my fall. Miss Miller let's Quil come to all of our practices. She calls him our mascot. Quil doesn't leave my side much these days. I seriously don't even think he sleeps anymore. He patrols when I'm at school and works nights at his families store while I sleep. My fall really worried him but to be honest I don't mind the attention from him. Though my crush is getting worse. I just remind myself that he's my best friend and doesn't like me like that.

My sister Becky is 16 now she's still with her idiot boyfriend. Both of them are always making fun of me. Becky told the whole school that I've never kissed a boy. Marrissa and Brandy were shocked they said with my hotness every boy in school wants me. They don't know about my crush on Quil. Quil and Nessie say I should wait and share my first kiss with someone special.

My 14th birthday was a little over two months ago. I decided to just have a small dinner party. It was just Sam, Emily, Jake, Nessie, Embry, Quil, the twins, and me of coarse. They day after my birthday the pack had a surprise party for me. We had a huge bonfire. Nana and Shannon threw me a little party too at Nana's house. Shannon is almost five now and she looks so much like Mom did. I still miss my mom a lot.

[Two weeks later]

(Quil's point of view)

I just walked in from patrolling. It was a long day and I've felt off all day. I don't know why though. I decided to take a shower before heading over to see Claire. I had just gotten out of the shower when my cell rung. Claire's name appeared. I had to smile she's so amazing and she gets more beautiful everyday.

"Hey Claire." I heard her sniff a few times. "Quil?" Oh no oh shit! "What's wrong Claire?" "Um nothing I just wanted to know if you could take me to see Nessie?" "Sure sweetie. Are you sure nothings wrong?" "I'm fine Quil don't worry." "Okay I'll be there in a few minutes." "Bye Quil." "See you in a few Claire."

Something's wrong I could tell she had been crying. I threw on my clothes and rushed towards the door. Embry stopped me. "Dude what's the hurry?" He asked laughing. "Claire was crying but she won't tell me why and she just wants to talk to Nessie." I explained. "Dude maybe you should butt out remember last time it was girl stuff." "I don't think this is girl stuff." "Well tell Claire I said hi see ya later." "Later Embry." I was glad that Embry seemed to be getting back to his old self finally. He's not dating but he at least hangs with the pack again.

"Claire?" I yelled upstairs. Emily had taken the twins to her mom's. Sam and Emily decided to take a well deserved vacation. Becky was supposedly staying with friends but I was sure she was really at her boyfriend's house. They had left Claire in my care but Billy was looking in on her too. "I'll be right there Quil." Claire's sad voice said.

I could tell when I saw her she had been crying most of the day. "I told Nessie we were coming over." "Okay let's go." I said putting my hand on Claire's shoulder. On the drive to the Cullen's Claire didn't speak at all. I turned on the radio to drowned out the awful silence.

Nessie and Jake greeted us on the porch. "The family is out hunting except for Rose she's out baby sitter." Nessie said laughing. Jake and Rosalie still hated each other. "Come on Claire I have a brand new shirt to show you." Nessie said dragging Claire up the stairs.

Jake and I sat on the Cullen's living room couch. "What wrong with Claire?" I sighed. "I have no idea Jake she's won't talk to me." He turned on a movie. I couldn't tell you anything about the movie though. I was worried about my girl. I saw Rosalie coming downstairs. "Hi Rose." "Hi Quil. Hey mutt get your damn feet off the coffee table." She said to Jake.

Rose sat next to me and said. "Poor Claire." "Huh?" Was all I could manage to say. "That guy was such a jerk. He probably only kissed her so he could tell his buddies." "What guy kissed my Claire?" She looked up. "Opps I figured you knew." "Well I don't spill Rose." I said.

Jake turned off the TV. "Well I heard Nessie and Claire talking and this boy kissed her." I got so mad and started to shake. I was just seconds from turning into a giant wolf in the middle of the Cullen's living room. "Calm down now." Jake yelled at me. "Did he kiss her without her permission?" "I'm not sure but Claire said he tried to shove his tongue in her mouth and had his hands all over her."

I was trying to calm myself down when Rose said. "And that wasn't even the worst part." I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear anymore but I had to ask. "What was the worst part?" "Claire said the kiss was terrible and then the guy called her a tease and told her she didn't know how to kiss in front of her friends." "Damn him." I said. Rose and Jake nodded their heads in agreement with me.

"Thank you for telling me Rose." "Sure Quil." Rose walked back towards Jake and pushed his feet off the table. "I said feet off the table next time I'm telling Esme." Jake rolled his eyes as Rose went back upstairs.

"Jake is this my fault?" I asked. "No Quil man you're trying to give her a chance to see what else is out there it's actually pretty selfless. I don't think I could do it." "Yeah but Claire deserved the best first kiss. It should've been the prefect kiss." Jake started laughing and asked. "Was your first kiss like that?" "Well no I guess most people don't have a good first kiss but Claire should she's special." Jake just grinned at me.

Claire and Nessie finally joined us downstairs. Claire's eyes were all red again. I wanted to kill that stupid kid for making my Claire cry. Nessie ran over and sat on Jake's lap. Claire snuggled up next to me and smiled when I put my arm around her.

I decided to break the silence and asked. "Is Edward going to ever let you two go on a real date?" "Dad says it doesn't matter that I look and feel 18, I'm still only 11. Plus he says Jake is too old for me." I laughed hard at that after all there was 80 years between him and Bella. Claire spoke up. "Age shouldn't matter if you truly care about each other." I smiled Claire gave a very mature answer. It was hard sometimes to believe she was only 14.

The four of us watched another movie and then I took Claire home. "You okay Claire?" She hugged me and said. "Now I am." I smiled at her. I decided to tug Claire in. When I came downstairs Becky was there.

"How is she?" Becky asked seeming truly concerned for her sister. "She's better she went and talked to Nessie." Becky nodded and then said. "My boyfriend beat Rale up." "Is Rale the guy who kissed her?" Becky nodded. "Tell Robbie I said thank you." She laughed. "I will night Quil." "Night Becky."

I got out to my truck but I just sat there. I suddenly realized who Rale was. I knew his parents and I knew where they lived. I decided to go watch Claire sleep before I went over and beat the shit out of that kid. I called my mom and she got Seth to cover for me at the store. I sat in the rocking chair in Claire's room. After her parents died I use to sleep in that chair all the time.

I heard Claire mumbling in her sleep. She never really talked in her sleep before. I saw tears rolling down her face and then her voice became very clear. "I should've waited and maybe one day Quil would've kissed me." I was shocked. "Nessie I don't think he'll ever like me like I do him. I wish he did." I couldn't believe it Claire had a crush on me. She was still too young. I wanted her to have a choice. I wanted Claire to experience life. "I can't believe I had my first kiss with that jerk." She said crying again.

I couldn't take it anymore. Claire deserved better. I went over to the bed and knelt down beside her. First I kissed her forehead then her eye lid and as I kissed her cheek she opened her eyes. I smiled at her and kiss her lips softly. I was shocked when she parted her lips. I let my tongue touch hers. She tasted better than anything in this world. She sat up and pulled my further into the kiss. My hands were in her soft hair. Finally she broke the kiss to breath.

I was worried she might freak out but then she pulled me close again. She wrapped her arms around me and pecked my lips again. She kissed me softly twice more and then finally spoke. "I wonder if they are really so warm and taste like honey." I gave her a weird look and kissed her again.

"It's going to suck to wake up." She said as a tear ran down her cheek. I wiped the tear off and asked. "What are you talking about sweetheart?" She smiled sadly and said. "I'm dreaming and soon I'll wake up and you won't be here like always." "Do you dream of me a lot?" I couldn't help but ask taking her into my arms again. "Almost every night." I smiled.

"Quil will you do something for me?" "Anything Claire." "Will you kiss me again? You normally don't kiss me like that." "Sure Claire." I gave her a hard passionate kiss. I wished I never had to stop. When I pulled away I kissed her forehead and said. "Now go to sleep." She giggled and said. "I am asleep." I pulled her close and she fell asleep.

I woke up with Claire still in my arms. She was still fast asleep. I looked over at her clock. It was almost five and I had to change before my shift patrolling.

I was out running paroles when I heard Seth. "You kissed Claire that's why I worked your shift last night." "Yeah but she thinks it was a dream." I explained. "Why didn't you tell her the truth?" Seth asked. "She's just a kid." Seth dropped the subject and started thinking of his imprint Brianna. "Are you two ever getting married?" I asked. "She's still in school she's getting her Master's in teaching."

I hurried to pick Claire up from school. Sam and Emily weren't due back until tomorrow. I saw Claire talking to some guy. She was laughing and had her hand on his shoulder. I rolled my eyes. Finally she looked up and saw me and came running. She hugged me like normal and then turned around and blew a kiss to the stupid guy.

"Who was that you were talking to?" "Oh that's Chad Kington he's my Biology partner." She explained with a huge grin. "You two looked cozy." Damn that sounded jealous. "He's a real nice guy." "That's good." I said as I gripped the steering wheel. "Yeah." Claire said in a dreamy voice.

Great just great. I had to change the subject. Oh I know I'll tease her a little about last night. "So Claire how did you sleep?" "Like a newborn baby." "Did you have any good dreams?" I could resitet asking.

She turned completely red. "Yes a few." She said barely above a whisper. "What were they about?" I could tell she was panicking. Finally she said. "Oh um about honey. Yeah I was eating warm honey." I laughed and asked. "Was the honey good?" "Yeah it was the best honey I've ever eaten." She smiled. Honey hmm I couldn't help but think.

Author's Note: Chapter seven will be up real soon. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I am planning on 30 chapters right now. As I said before some will be very short and some longer. Anyway thank you to all that have read and reviewed.

Cindy


	8. Chapter 7 Claire's first boyfriend

My Girl Chapter 7 Claire's First boyfriend

Warning: There is some bad language in this chapter.

(Claire's point of view)

I'm a sophomore this year. Being 15 is pretty great. My life has been getting better and better. I'm co-captain of the JV dance team and I have a ton of friends this year.

The best news is that Nessie is going to school with me now. Edward and Bella enrolled her as a sophomore too. We have three classes together. I love being able to see Nessie everyday. Jake and Quil both come and pick us up now.

Becky and I are close again. Her boyfriend Robbie plays soccer with Chad Kington. Chad is so hot and I really like him. I still have a crush on Quil but that's never going to happen so I'm moving on. Becky and Robbie even invited Chad over for dinner.

Emily said she didn't mind. She decided to turn it into a dinner party. She invited Jake, Nessie, Embry, Quil, Leah, Jarred, and Kim over. I don't mind she invited everyone but Quil. Don't get me wrong I love Quil but he gets all overprotective and having both of my crushes in the same place just seems weird.

Nessie was so sweet and offered to come over and help me get ready. I'm horrible at doing my own hair and make-up. When Nessie showed up with a box she said that Alice saw me in this dress. I laughed and told her to thank Alice. It was a red dress not my usual style it looks more mature. I love it. Nessie did my make-up a little heavier than usual and even put red lip stick on me. I don't usually wear red. Then she did my hair in curls and out it all up in a clip that Rose had bought for me.

I was putting my heels on when I heard the door. I ran downstairs to get it. Quil, Embry, and Leah were all standing there. Embry's mouth dropped open. "Wow Claire you look hot." I blushed brighter than my dress I'm sure. Leah hit him and said. "What that idiot meant was you look beautiful." "Thank you Leah you look great too." I said but Leah always looked beautiful. I couldn't help but wish I was taller and skinnier like her. I noticed Quil was just starring not saying a word. His eyes were big. Leah pulled Quil in the house the rest of the way.

Jake came in next and said. "Dang Claire you look wow." I giggled and said. "Thanks Jake." When Jarred and Kim came in Kim kept telling me how grown up I looked. It made me blush again. Sam and Emily both compliment me too. The only person who had said anything was Quil. It hurt my feelings a little.

Finally Robbie, Becky, and Chad showed up. Chad hugged me and kissed my cheek. He whispered in my ear. "You are so damn beautiful." I blushed again and giggled loudly. Everyone turned and starred at me making me giggle harder. I felt so stupid but Chad said he loved my giggle so I felt better.

Emily had dinner on the table so we all sat down. I sat next to Chad and Nessie. I groaned when Quil took the other seat next to Chad. Quil asked Chad a ton of questions. By the time dinner was over Chad had pretty much told Quil his whole life story.

Then Quil really pissed me off by telling Chad stuff about me. But Chad was really nice about everything. Chad asked about Shannon. He even offered to drive me up there sometime so he could meet her and Nana. He was so sweet about everything. He looked so sad when Quil told him about my parents. Finally Nessie started talking about school. Chad wanted to know all about the dance team.

Quil started talking about relationships. He asked Chad when he thought holding hands, kissing, and making out was okay. I was so embrassed but Chad answered him. Embry and Sam both noticed I was mad since I was across the table from them. I excused myself from the table and asked Quil if I could talk to him in the other room.

I pulled Quil in the room. "What the hell is your problem Quil?" I asked. "Language Claire." I rolled my eyes. "I don't have a problem Claire." He said seeming annoyed. "Leave Chad alone." I yelled I was sure everyone heard me. Quil yelled back at me. "Claire I'm just trying to make sure this guy will treat you right." "Quil he is a good guy now butt out." He pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear. "I'm sorry sweetie I trust you. You look so amazing tonight." Damn him why did he have to be sweet. I hugged him back for another minute. I started to walk away before Quil pulled me back to him. "Is he your boyfriend?" "Not yet."

Quil walked away leave me in the living room alone. I took a deep breath before I went back into the kitchen. Chad and Nessie were talking. Chad seemed to get a long with everyone really well. Emily even told me how well mannered he was. Kim said he was hot and nice that's hard to find. The guys don't say much though.

The next day Chad and I went down to the beach. We were walking along the beach when he gave me a flower. Then he asked if I would be his girlfriend. I couldn't believe this hot soccer star liked me. I of coarse said yes. He gave me a short sweet kiss on my lips. It wasn't as good as my dream kiss with Quil but no kiss would be as good as that.

(Quil's point of view)

Claire called me today and told me she was busy with Chad. Nessie told me that he's officially her boyfriend now. I've been dreading this since I imprinted. I can't stop thinking about his hands and lips on her.

I feel like I can't even handle this. I thought I could just let her live a normal life for a while but I hate this. I decided to change into my wolf form. I ran and ran for hours. When I headed back towards home I went down to the beach. Claire and I had spent so much time we even had our own spot.

As I got closer she was there with him. I barely stopped myself from attacking him. Then I felt like my heart was torn out when he kissed her. When they broke the kiss she was smiling at him. She's my girl, my imprint why didn't I tell her that kiss wasn't a dream. She looked so beautiful in that red dress. Hell she looks incredible in the sun dress she's wearing now. She's so grown up. I need to get away from here but I can't stop starring at her. She's an angel right here on earth.

Author's Note: This chapter is fairly short I know. But good news is the next chapter Not so Sweet Sixteen will be up ASAP. Chapters 8,9,10 & 11 will all take place while she's 16. Hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Your reviews help me to see what you do and don't like so I really appreciate.

Thanks again,

Cindy


	9. Chapter 8 Not So Sweet Sixteen or is it?

My Girl Chapter 8: Not So Sweet Sixteen or is it?

Warning: There is some bad language

(Claire's point of view)

Tomorrow is my 16th birthday. Tonight I am having a huge party with all my school friends. And then tomorrow Emily is throwing me a party. Things have been completely different this past year. Chad who I thought was as close to prefect as I could get its so prefect. He's actually extremely jealous. He hates Quil so I stopped hanging out with him as much. He still comes over though. It's been different.

Quil seems depressed. I just hope that's not my fault. I haven't hugged Quil in months. I miss him so much. I've been trying to be a good girlfriend to Chad but he isn't a good boyfriend so why do I care so much. Chad keeps pressuring me to go to the next level with him. I'm not ready for that especially with him. When I let him put his hand up my shirt I felt so ashamed. I didn't tell anyone not even Nessie. I'm not sure how much more of Chad's shit I can take.

Marrissa and Brandy are throwing the party tonight. Thankfully Chad likes them. Nessie and Jake are coming tonight too. I can't wait to see Nessie. Chad doesn't like her very much and really doesn't like Jake since he is friends with Quil. Even though Quil and I barely talk these days I still wanted to invite him tonight. I feel so empty without him around. I'm always asking Emily and Leah about him when Chad isn't around. They both just say he's fine. I don't really believe them. It's like the sparkle in his eyes are dimmed.

I saw Nessie and Jake head our way. Nessie ran to me as always dragging Jake behind her. "Happy Birthday Claire." I hugged her tight. "Nessie thanks I'm so glad you're here." She smiled and then threw a dirty look at Chad. "There is nowhere else I would rather be best friend." Jake came around her and pulled me off the ground into a hug. "Happy 16th Claire." "Thanks Jake." I almost cried when he hugged me. He was almost as warm as Quil.

Chad came back over and put his arm around me. He always gets all cavemen around Quil and the other wolves. It get's on my damn nerves. Even Becky and Robbie think he's a jerk now. Chad didn't speak to Jake or Nessie and then pulled me away from them.

"What's your problem Chad?" I yelled at him. Jake kept looking at us. Chad kissed me hard and I pushed him away. "What the hell is your problem?" I repeated. He grabbed me arm so hard I was sure to have a bruise. "Ouch Chad!" "You're my damn girlfriend not his." He screamed at me. Here we go and Quil isn't even here.

I can't stand it anymore. "You don't own me." I scream so loud that everyone started starring at us. "You're in love with him aren't you?" This was a new one and we had an audience this time. "What are you talking about Chad?" I couldn't admit that I love Quil. Jake one of Quil's best friends was right there. "He's why you won't have sex with me right? You're saving yourself for that asshole." I just rolled my eyes. Technically I wasn't saving myself for Quil but for some like him someone I was in love with. Someone who deserved that part of me and that wasn't Chad Kington. "Quil Ateara." "What about him?" I questioned like I didn't know that was who he was talking about.

Chad grabbed my arm again. This time I saw Jake heading towards us. "You're in love with that jack ass aren't you?" When I didn't answer he shook my arm. "Answer me you stupid bitch." Jake stepped between us and grabbed Chad's hands off my arm.

Jake spoke up in a stern voice. "Leave her alone and keep your hands off her." Oh shit this wasn't good. Jake could beat the hell out of Chad. And though I wouldn't mind seeing Jake beat the shit out of him, I didn't want Jake in jail. "She's my damn girlfriend and this is none of your business." Chad went to grab me again. Jake pulled him off the ground by his collar. "This is my business she's my friend."

I wasn't sure what I should do. Nessie came up beside me. "Jake let him go its okay." "No Claire it isn't okay he is embarrassing you and he hurt you on your birthday this is so not okay." I smiled at Jake. Nessie went over and got Jake to put Chad down.

"I think you should leave Chad." I said as calm as possible. "Okay I'll leave when you admit you're in love with that guy." I had it fine who cares if Jake knows or the whole damn world for the matter it was the truth. "Fine Chad you're right I'm in love with Quil. And I was only using you to get over him." I added with a smirk." "Well happy damn birthday bitch we're over." He said walking away. "So over." I said stupid asshole probably and planned the whole thing.

I was so embarrassed everyone was still starring at me. Finally I asked Brandy and Marrissa if it would be okay if I left. They both really understood. Jake and Nessie offered to take me home. I cried all the way there. I didn't cry because of Chad. I was relieved it was over. I cried because of the way I had treated Quil this past year. I cried because of my own stupidity. I cried because I truly was in love with Quil. I had been for a while and now I had admitted out loud in front of Jake.

"Jake um can you pretend you didn't hear me admit I'm in love with Quil?" I asked between sobs. I knew it would be hard because when their wolves they hear each other's thoughts. Plus I knew Jake and Quil were like brothers and I was asking him to keep something from Quil. "Sure Claire and I'm sorry about Chad." I laughed and said. "Don't be Chad's a jealous asshole who kept me away from my friends." Jake smiled at me.

When I got home Quil was waiting on the porch. I was a little shocked to see him there. I wondered if he had already found out about the party. He looked nervous but smiled at me. "Sorry for just coming by but I just wanted to um talk." He stuttered out. I giggled a little and said. "Sure I'd like that." Jake and Nessie told us goodbye and said they would see us tomorrow. We just sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"You're home early." Quil said looking at his watch. I could feel the tears of my embarrassment again. I wiped them quickly hoping he hadn't seen them. "What's wrong Claire?" He asked concerned. "It's nothing really I just broke up with Chad." I noticed his curious expression. "Why did you break up?" I didn't answer at first. I couldn't say because I didn't care about him and I'm in love with you.

He waited patiently for me to answer. "Well he's a jerk who kept me away from my friends. And he was just too jealous." I tried to explain. Quil smiled. I decided to take it a step forward. "Quil I'm sorry that I've been such a bad friend. I promise not to let any guy get between us again." His smile got even bigger. "I've missed you so much." I admitted as more tears fell down my face. "It's okay Claire I missed you too sweetheart so much it hurt." He said wiping away my tears.

We sat on the porch talking. Quil wanted to know about everything he had missed. I told him stuff I was sure he had already heard. But I also told him some stuff I was pretty sure he hadn't known. I told him about Becky and Robbie telling me Chad was too jealous too. I told him all about Robbie and Becky's apartment. Then I got brave and asked if he would like to go over and see it with me next week sometime. I was thrilled when he wanted to.

I asked him all about what he had been up to the last year. He told me he really had done much. I asked if he replaced me as his best friend. He told me I wasn't replaceable. After we had been talking for hours I was getting tired but I didn't want to leave Quil. I guess he felt the same way because he pulled me into his lap and I laid against his shoulder. I quickly fell asleep.

[The next morning] (Quil's point of view)

"Quil?" I heard my name being whispered but I didn't want to move. I opened my eyes and saw Sam and Emily standing there. Claire was still asleep in my arms. They were both smiling at us. "Uh she's broke up with Chad last night and I think she just needed a friend to talk to." I tried to explain to them. They both laughed quietly. "It's fine Quil." Sam assured me.

I looked down at my watch. "Shit I'm late for Patrolling." "Its okay Jake called and Seth offered to take your shift so you could spend the day with Claire." Sam said. "I guess everyone heard about her break up." I guessed. "Yeah you could say that." Emily said with a grin on her face. What was that about?

Claire woke up and yawned looking at Sam and Emily she grinned. "Um sorry for staying out here I just uh needed to talk to Quil." She said apologizing. Sam laughed and said. "As I already told Quil its fine we know he'll take good care of you." "Yes and Claire we saw you come home we knew you were out here. Happy birthday now come have some breakfast." Emily said. Claire and I both laughed and went into the house. She came over to me and hugged me. "I'll be right back." She said heading upstairs.

I watched Emily finishing the bacon. "Quil before Claire gets back I think we should have a talk." Emily said. "Okay Em what's up?" "I think it's time for you to step up." She said confusing me. "Huh?" "Claire is 16 now she's not a little girl." "I know that trust me." I said. "Quil you need to make your move or you could lose her." Emily explained. "Funny I was thinking the same thing." I said. "Maybe you should tell her the truth that's she's your imprint." "I can't Emily but I was thinking maybe I could date her." Emily smiled. "Well that's a start." I nodded.

Claire came down and we ate breakfast. I left to go take a shower. When I got back Claire had already showered too. "Would you like to go for a walk?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded. "Where are we headed?" "It's a surprise." I said covering her eyes. I picked her up. She shrieked and threw her legs around my waist so she wouldn't fall. I ran as fast as I could without dropping her.

When we got deep into the forest I took my hands off her eyes. She smiled and looked around. "Nessie told me about this place." She said. "Yeah it's Edward and Bella's special place but they offered to let me borrow it for your surprise." "Seriously that was so nice of them. Remind me to thank them later." "I will Claire now are you ready?" She gulped and said. "What exactly should I be ready for?"

We both stood still. "Well Claire-Bear I have a promise to keep." "What promise is that?" She asked wide eyed. "When I first told you I was a wolf you asked if you could see me in my wolf form up close." "I remember and you said Claire-Bear when you're 16 I'll show you." "And you laughed and said Quil that's forever." I said smiling.

"Well forever is now." Claire's breath got heavy. Maybe she didn't want to see me like that anymore. "I mean if you want to see it still." I said. "Oh Quil." She said with tears in her eyes. I got close and hugged her. "What sweetheart?" "This past year I've been so awful to you and you're just so great." "Claire you weren't awful and I want to share as much of myself as possible with you. So would you like to see me as a wolf?" I asked again.

"I would love to Quil." She replied with tears again. "Okay sweetheart I'm going behind those trees and change and then I'll come back to you. If you get scared or anything just tell me and I'll go change back." "Okay Quil." She hugged me again.

I was so nervous I couldn't believe I was out here alone with her. I should've had someone come to make sure everything went okay. I threw my clothes on a branch and changed. I slowly walked towards Claire.

She was smiling. I'm so glad she doesn't look scared. I can do this I know I can. I got closer to her. She walked slowly towards me. "You're beautiful." She said the tears now running down her beautiful face. "I love your chocolate fur. Wow your even warmer like this." She said rubbing my fur. She had no idea how good it felt. I was so worried about losing control with her so close but I had never felt more relaxed. She rubbed my fur for a long time before I realized we had been gone a long time. I better go change back.

I walked slowly away from her and back behind the tree and changed back. I hurried and got my clothes back on. Claire was lying on the ground enjoying the sun that showed through the meadow. Her eyes were shut tight. "Claire we better head back." I said helping her to her feet. "Thank you Quil." "You are so very welcome." I said.

When we got back Alice and Nessie were already there to help her get ready for her party. I was sad that she had to leave my side. After everyone arrived I went upstairs. I heard Claire crying again. I wondered what was wrong. Nessie was hugging her and Alice wiped her eyes.

I hated seeing her cry. I decided to knock on the door. Alice opened it and said. "Come on in Quil." Claire stood up and turned around. She took my breath away. She was hearing a red tank top and a black leather skirt. Her long hair was in loose curls. I couldn't help but say. "Hey beautiful you ready for your party?" She blushed and said. "Sure Quil let's go."

The whole night I stayed right beside her. I felt myself falling more in love with her. I couldn't help it. Emmett looked at us and played Then by Brad Paisley. I saw a few of the couples start dancing. I smiled and said. "Dance with me." Claire nodded. I pulled her close to me. We didn't talk at all. But it was like our hearts were talking. I couldn't help but want to be with her. I would treat her the way she deserved. One step at a time I would show her how much I love her.

We danced two more songs. I would have danced all night with her if I could have. Emily interrupted us and said. "Sorry to bother you guys but its present and cake time Claire." Claire smiled and we headed into the kitchen. Emily had her sit at the table. I stood not far from her. She looked up and me and said. "Come sit with me please." I grinned at her and sat next to her.

Kim hand her the first gift and said. "This is from the girls." To Claire they were the girls to me they were the imprints. In just two years she would know she was one of the girls too. She opened the box they got her gold hoops. Then Seth smiled and said. "This is from the wolves." At least she knew that secret. It was a matching necklace to go with her earrings. I couldn't help but think how good they were going to look.

Nessie and Alice handed her four boxes. "This is from all of us Cullen's and Jake." Alice said with a small laugh. There were two dresses, two tank tops, and two pairs of jeans. I knew they probably cost more than all Claire's other clothes out together. Robbie and Becky gave Claire a gift card to the mall.

"Ours next." Emily said so excited. Claire opened her new laptop and said. "Sam, Em it's too much." They laughed and hugged her. Emily said. "It's not nearly enough for someone as special as you are." Claire blushed and then got redder when she saw me nodding in agreement with what Emily said. "This is from Nana and Shannon." Emily said handing Claire a card.

Claire smiled and said. "Nana says to tell everyone hello she's sorry she and Shannon couldn't be here but Shannon has an ear infection." Poor kid is always getting ear infections. She revealed another mall gift card. I guess a trip to the mall was in mine and Jake's future. I looked over at him and he nodded like he could read my thoughts. He was spending too much time with Edward. I heard Edward laugh loudly and nodded at me too.

Claire looked at the huge box still left on the table. "I guess it's time for mine now." I said with a smile. Claire said. "I thought I already got your gift." I laughed and said. "Not even close letting you see me as a wolf was a promise I was keeping." Nessie smiled and interrupted us. "I want full details about your first gift later." Claire nodded and then unwrapped the huge box. I helped her open it. It was another box and then another. "Is there an actual gift in here?" She said smiling. "Yes there is smart ass." I said making her giggle.

She got to the envelope and I stopped her. "This is only one of your gifts the other two will come soon." "Oh Quil." She said. She opened the envelope and looked like she might pass out. "Are you serious?" She yelled out. Everyone laughed. "We're going to L.A.?" "Yeah you, me, Jake, Embry, and Nessie." I said. "When?" She asked. "Next week just for a few days before school starts." I explained. She threw her arms around me and kissed my cheek. "You are just so prefect." She said and this time I was the one blushing.

After cake everyone had left. Sam and Emily took the twins upstairs. It was just me and Claire alone again. "Quil how can I thank you for making my birthday so great. I mean yesterday I thought my birthday was going to be the worst day ever." I smiled. "You're happy that's all the thanks I need." She smiled and hugged me again. I sat on the couch and Claire snuggled next to me. When I saw she was asleep I kissed her cheek and whispered. "I love you Claire." One day soon I would say it to her.


	10. Chapter 9 A Car

My Girl Chapter: 9 A Car

(Claire's point of view)

Our trip to L.A. was so prefect. We went to the beach everyday. I have to say it was strange to be on a beach that was warm and it didn't rain at all when we were there it was very sunny. Nessie looked like she was wearing sparkles on her body.

Quil had been to L.A. before so he was our unofficial tour guide. He took us on a Hollywood tour of houses. I had never seen houses that big. Then Quil took us to the Hollywood walk of fame and the Hollywood sign. Embry was like a little kid we had to keep telling him to calm down. Then Jake gets us a tour of a Hollywood movie set. I wasn't sure how much money it cost him but when he saw Nessie's face light up I think he didn't care.

Quil was beyond sweet the whole trip he was right by my side. He had breakfast went to mine and Nessie's room every morning. As soon as he saw me everyday he gave me a huge hug and a rose. I kept every rose and plan to press them to keep. He bought everything on the trip even when I told him Sam and Emily had given me plenty of money. He wouldn't even let me pay for the souvenirs I bought for everyone.

Quil and Jake shared a room right next door to mine and Nessie's. Embry had his own room across the hall. Every night Quil would tug me in like he had when I was a little girl.

On the plane home Quil held me hand and kept kissing my cheek. His lips are so warm just like in my dreams. He told me how much he had missed me when I was with Chad. He also told me he never wanted anything to come between us again. I could make my self say anything back then I just kissed his cheek and nodded.

When we got home Nessie came over to spend the night. She thinking I should tell Quil that I'm in love with him. I can't though. I mean Quil and I aren't like her and Jake. She's sure Jake loves her too. I can't risk our friendship again.

I told Quil I was taking a break from boys. I want this year to be about me. I'm going to focus on school. Miss Miller is making me Captain of the dance team. I also decided I needed to focus on my friendship with Quil. I have a lot to make up for. He deserves a better best friend than me. But I am going to try and show him how much his friendship means to me.

(Quil's point of view)

I'm sitting here in Claire's room on her bed waiting for her to finish getting ready so I can take her to school. "Claire Junior year will be over before you get there." I yelled out after looking at my watch. She laughed and came into the room. "I'm ready." She said turning toward me. She was wearing her new jeans that the Cullen's got for her birthday and her dance team captain t-shirt. She had her hair in a ponytail but it was curled. She wasn't wearing much make-up just the way I like. She caught me starring and said. "Do I look okay?" I chuckled and said. "Claire you look much better than okay." She blushed and giggled. I grabbed her hand and we ran out to the car. I love holding her small soft hand.

I dropped Claire off and headed for patrolling duties. Embry was already out there. I was happy to patrol with him. We were working the east side today. Every trail was clean. The vampires were staying away mostly these days. I was really worried when the Cullen's decided to stay that we would have problems but we haven't. I guess with all the wolves and the fierce Cullen's no one even would try. We all hoped anyway.

"Quil time to go get the car." Embry said snapping me out of my thoughts. We hurried to the Cullen's and changed quickly back to our human forms. Rose greeted us and said. "It's finished and Alice says she'll love it." "Rose thanks so much." "No problem Quil you know I have a soft spot for the kid." I smiled. She loved Claire like another niece.

I looked at the blue Mustang. It was just like the one she made me buy for Barbie when she was seven. That one was pink and she made me paint it blue. I saw Jake coming out of the house. He pretty much lived at the Cullen's these days. Even though Edward still wouldn't let him and Nessie date. "Jake man thanks for helping Rose the car's a beauty." He laughed and said. "Yeah well Blondie and I don't get a long but we both love cars and Claire." Rose rolled her eyes and said. "You two better go the girls should be ready soon." Jake and I nodded and told Embry bye. I started the car up and the engine purred.

(Claire's point of view)

"Come on Nes Jake and Quil should already be here." I said pulling her out the door. "Claire you a little anxious to see Quil." She said smirking. I rolled my eyes and said. "Yeah okay now let's go." I looked around the parking lot but I didn't see Jake or Quil's car. I knew they had to be here. Quil was always on time everywhere. Just another quality I found attractive about him.

"Where are they?" I asked Nessie. She pointed across the parking lot. Jake and Quil were standing in front of a beautiful blue Mustang. I ran across the parking lot right into Quil's arms. He picked me up off the ground and kissed my cheek. I looked at the car again before asking. "Whose car is this?" Quil and Jake both chuckled and Quil answered. "Yours Claire happy birthday."

I passed out right into Quil's arms. When I opened my eyes Jake, Nessie, and Quil were all starring concerned. "This is mine." I gasped looking at the car again. Quil smiled and said. "This is yours and my final present is driving lessons." "Really?" I chocked out. "Yelp Claire." I could feel the tears run down my face. "Its prefect thank you so much Quil." He chuckled as I hugged him again.

I noticed Jake and Nessie were already on the backseat. Quil took my hand and led me to the driver's side. He opened the door and asked. "Would you like your first lesson now?" "With all of you in the car?" I asked shocked yet again.

This time Nessie was laughing. "Claire I'm half vampire and these two are wolves we'll be fine." "That's true." I said getting into the driver's seat. Quil adjusted the seat, steering wheel, and mirrors before getting in to the passengers seat beside me. "Seatbelts everyone." I yelled I didn't care that they couldn't get that hurt. I was surprised but they all did as I asked.

(Quil's point of view)

"Okay Claire starter up." I was happy Claire was a pro. She drove carefully but very well. She was nervous at first but with encouragement she calmed quickly. She followed every direction I gave perfectly. When we dropped Jake and Nessie off they told her how great she did. She blushed but thanked them.

I decided to let her drive back to Sam and Emily's. When we pulled up in front of the house Adam and the twins came running out. Emily and Leah were right behind them. "Claire your car is so cool." Adam said starring at the car.

Sam came out of the house next and asked. "How'd she do?" I laughed and said. "She drives way better than you do." Everyone laughed and then Leah said. "That isn't hard though." Emily nodded her head in agreement making us all laugh again. "No really she is great." I said hugging Claire. She blushed bright red and kissed my cheek.

Claire was ready to drive with in two months. I was so happy when they first place she drove to on her own was my place. It seemed like we were closer than before Chad. I really was feeling ready to ask her out. I just still don't know how. What if she says no? I just couldn't handle that.

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for reading and your comments. I'm working on Chapter ten right now. It will be called Double Date.

Thank you,

Cindy


	11. Chapter 10 Double Date

My Girl Ch. 10 Double Date

[Four Months after chapter nine]

(Claire's point of view)

"Quil where are you?" I yelled into his house. Quil always left the front door open. "In here what's wrong Claire?" Quil asked walking out of his bedroom and towards me. "Nessie called and said she needed us to get over to the Cullen's ASAP." I told Quil as I was dragging him out to my car. "Did she say what was wrong?" He asked. "No Quil but it sounded important so let's hurry." I said starting the car.

On the drive over I couldn't help but think how strange Nessie was on the phone. She sounded nervous, confused, and a little anxious. Quil didn't talk much on the drive over either. I'm guessing he's as worried as I am. I mean we don't get summonsed to the Cullen's for no reason. The last time was three years ago when some bad vamps showed up.

(Quil's point of view)

When we arrived at the Cullen's no one came out to greet us. Usually Nessie and Jake are at the car as soon as we open the door. I felt like my stomach was in knots when I knocked on the door. Bella opened the door greeting us both with a hug. Then she led us to the huge table were Edward, Jake, and Nessie sat. They had definitely been having a serious talk.

"Claire, Quil please sit." Edward said. As I pulled out Claire's chair I noticed she was shaking. Edward smiled and said. "No Claire this isn't about vampires." Claire and I both let out a sigh of relief. Bella had sat next to Edward.

"Jacob and Nessie have expressed their desire for a date." Edward explained. Okay no big surprise there. What did that have to do with Claire and I? Edward chuckled and said. "Patients Quil I'm getting there." Bella was holding Edwards hand tightly. Then I noticed she whispered something in his ear. "Yes love I know." He responded back to Bella. Jake and Nessie were both looking down at the table. They hadn't greeted Claire or I and didn't even look at us.

What is their problem? I wondered. "I asked Jake and Nessie not to influence your decision." Edward spoke to me answering my thoughts again. Bella spoke up. "Actually Jake, Nessie maybe we should leave them alone." "But Mom." Nessie complained. Jake got up and pulled Nessie with him. Bella just smiled.

Claire was starring Edward down. I was sure she was as curious as I was to see what exactly Edward wanted. Edward turned to Claire and started speaking to her. "I know Nessie is your best friend and you would do anything for her but please do not basis your decision on that." Claire giggled and asked. "Edward please just tell us what you need from us?" I shouted yes please in my thoughts.

Edward paused for a minute and then said. "Jacob and Nessie would like to go on a date as I said. Though I feel that Nessie isn't quite ready for that Bella has reminded me that Nessie is grown. After speaking to Bella at length we have reached a compromise." "What would that be?" Claire asked. "Though Jacob and Nessie are matured in most ways we feel they need some guidance." "And what exactly does that have to do with Claire and I?" I asked.

"Quil, Claire Bella and I were wondering if you would escort Jacob and Nessie on their date." I starred at Edward. Escort them as what their chaperones? He chuckled at me and said. "We were thinking more of a double date." He said yet again answering my thoughts.

I turned to Claire she smiled and said. "Sure I have no problem with that." My eyes lit up I'm going on a double date with Claire. Claire and I are going on a date like a couple. How did this happen? I wanted to jump up and down. I noticed Claire was starring at me. "Quil is fine with it as well." Edward said to Claire's unspoken question.

I had wanted to ask Claire out for so long but I had never gotten the nerve. Did Edward know? Of course he knew he's mind reader. Did he do this to help me? I looked up and he whispered. "To help both of us." I nodded back in agreement. Jake, Nessie, and Bella came back into the house. "They said yes." Edward told them. Nessie and Claire hugged. Jake kept thanking me and I kept thanking Edward in my thoughts.

"Saturday night how about eight?" Jake asked us. Alice appeared out of what seemed like thin air. "No your reservations are at seven." "How did you know?" I asked. "Oh I guess Jacob hadn't shared I can see all of you now." "You can see all of the wolves?" Claire asked. "Yeah well not the newer ones well. But Jacob, Leah, Seth, Embry, and Quil I can see the best."

Alice, Nessie, and Claire started talking about clothes for our double date. Claire decided to spend the night at the Cullen's Friday night after the basketball game. Alice was excited and decided she needed to go shopping she said she could see three possible outfits for each of the girls. Then Alice measured Jake and I. I guess she already saw our new duds too.

[Friday] (Claire's point of view)

Tomorrow night is the big double date. Nessie and I are both so excited. I know Quil is only doing this for Jake and Nessie but I'm still thrilled. I was happy the basketball game was over quick. Our routine went great again tonight. The crowd always cheers loud for the dance team. I added a few new steps and the girls all did really good.

"Guess who's here?" Nessie said running over to me. "Who?" I asked looking around. Jake and Quil came up right behind Nessie. "I thought you had to work tonight." I said hugging Quil. "I was suppose to but Seth said he could use the extra hours and I wanted to see my favorite girl dance." I kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you came." I said to him.

"Did you drive?" I asked Quil. "Nope Jake did." "Jake how about you give me a ride home I need to get stuff ready for tonight and Claire stills need to change." Nessie said clearly getting the hint. "I could wait for you." Quil said. "Sure that'd be great see you guys at the house." I said to Jake and Nessie. Jake stopped in his tracks and asked. "Is that my Dad over there?" I laughed and said. "Yelp he never misses a practice or game he and Miss Miller have a thing I think." Jake just shook his head and said. "I think he and I need to catch up."

Jake and Nessie left and I hurried to the locker room. I knew Quil was talking to Billy and Miss Miller. But I still showered as fast as I could. I ran out to meet Quil. He stood waiting for me. "Ready sweetheart?" He asked grabbing my hand. "Sure here you can drive." I said giving him the keys. He opened my door. The drive over was fairly quite he grabbed my hand again after he got into the car.

When we arrived at the Cullen's Edward and Bella were the only ones home. The six of us watched a movie and then Edward gave Jake and Nessie a list of rules of our date. Most of his rules were reasonable at least to me. But Nessie was clearly annoyed with her father. Around midnight Quil and Jake left and Nessie and I went to bed.

"Claire Nessie get up." I heard Alice yelling. "I'm up Alice." I said still so sleepy. Nessie giggled and said. "Me too can we have breakfast before the torched starts." "Yes you may Esme and Bella have it ready now so hurry up." When Nessie and I got downstairs I noticed the table was almost full. Quil, Jake, Embry, Seth, Leah, and Adam were all already eating. Quil stood and pulled mine and Nessie's chairs out. He kissed my cheek and said. "Morning Ladies."

Everyone told us good morning. The Cullen's were all back and everyone was all talking. I felt embarrassed as I looked at my pj's. "I would've gotten dressed if I knew everyone was here." Nessie nodded in agreement. Adam laughed and said. "Well I think you guys look cute." I starred at Nessie's and my matching pj's. Quil spoke up. "I agree with Adam you look very cute." I blushed and giggled nervously.

"So the big double dates tonight huh?" Embry asked. Nessie said. "Yeah it's going to be great." Jake said. "Better than great." "So you finally asked Claire out huh Quil." Finally asked me out so he was planning to ask me? She must be confused. I blushed and said. "No he didn't Edward has us going as chaperones for those two." Leah laughed almost choking. What was with that weird look she gave me?

After breakfast Alice made Jake and Quil leave. They promised to be back by six. Alice took us upstairs I looked over at the clock. It was only 10 that meant eight hours of Alice's makeovers.

Edward came in laughing and told me. "It won't be as bad as your imagining." I nodded to him well that's good. Rose and Bella came upstairs and told Nessie and I to hurry and get dressed. I was surprised when I saw the sweats laid out for both of us. Alice hates sweets.

After we were dressed Alice took us to the cottage where Bella and Rose already were waiting. I noticed that the living room looked different. There was a massage table in the middle of the room. Alice handed us both robes and told us to change yet again. When I got out of the bathroom I noticed Kim in the living room. "Hi Kim what are you doing here?" I asked. "I thought you knew I'm a professional masseur." She said with a laugh.

"Okay Claire drop the robe and get under the sheet. Kim said as Nessie and Alice headed to her bedroom. I assumed that was where Rose and Bella were. Kim turned on some soft music and turned out the lights. The only light was coming from the scented candles. "Okay Claire just relax." Kim said in a low voice as she massaged my shoulders. I felt myself thinking about Quil and I lying on the beach together.

"Claire. Claire sweetie you're finished." I heard Kim say. "Oh Kim I'm sorry." I said as I got up and slipped my robe back on. "Don't worry about it falling asleep shows you were relaxed." Kim said hugging me. "Thank you so much Kim that was great." "You're welcome and have fun tonight." "I always do when I'm with Quil." I said smiling.

"Okay Nessie your turn take off your robe and get under the sheet." Kim said. "Come on Claire." Rose called from Nessie's room. I walked in and noticed it was set up like a salon. Just another perk Nessie has with having a room at the cottage and main house.

"Rose start her nails, Bella you can help me with her facial." Alice ordered them in her little voice. Rose did a full pedicure and manicure. Alice put two different creams on my face and then Bella laid cumber slices over my eyes. Then I felt my hair being massaged with something.

Three hours later Alice had us trying on our three outfits yet again. "Why are all mine blue?" I asked curious. "It's Quil's favorite color it's the same reason Claire's are red since that's Jake's favorite color." Alice explained. I started to blush as Alice screamed "That's the one."

(Quil's point of view)

"Edward I just wanted to thank you again for tonight." He laughed and looked over at Bella. "Anything for love." I felt so nervous I was hoping I wouldn't faze out of nervousness. "Don't be nervous she really is excited for tonight." Edward said calming my nerves some. Jasper came downstairs and said. "Oh great more nervousness and excitement." Edward laughed and said. "You have no idea brother."

I noticed Nessie coming down the stairs. Jake's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Wow Nes you look incredibly hot." Jake said as Edward rolled his eyes. "You do look very pretty." I said trying to ease the tension some. "Thanks Quil you should see Claire." She said as she hugged Jake whispering in his ear.

That's when I saw Claire coming down the stairs. Her beautiful long hair was wavy and left down. Her dress was short and a little low cut but very attractive. I really loved the bright blue color. She bounced happily down the stairs and into my arms. "Claire you look beyond words." I said truly knowing they should invent a new word for how beautiful she is. "Thank you Quil you do too." Claire said blushing.

I saw Alice holding a camera. "Okay picture time you four look way too good to not capture it on film." I could help but thinking maybe someday Claire and I could show our grandchildren this picture. I heard Edward chuckling he lended over and whispered. "First you have to ask her out yourself." I nodded in embarrassment. It's hard to remember that Edward can hear your every thought. "Okay kids have a good time and be good. Nessie be home by 11:30." Edward said hugging Nessie. Jake spoke up. "She will be."

"Whose care are we taking?" I asked. "Mine but you can drive." Claire said throwing me the keys. She knows I like to be the one driving. Jake and Nessie sat in the backseat mainly talking to each other. Claire talked about music a lot and dancing. It was different from our normal conversation. She asked me a lot of questions about patrolling and working at the store. Stuff she normally didn't seem to care about. So I asked about school especially her classes.

When we arrived at the restaurant Nessie told us this is where her parents had their unofficial first date. It was a nice little Italian place. I sat across from Claire next to Jake. I didn't mind because I got a better view of her this way. I ordered our drinks. I ordered Claire a sprite since she hates dark colas and the rest of us coke.

I heard Jake's stomach growl as the waitress brought the bread. Nessie told the waitress to keep the bread coming. We all ordered. After I was finished Claire pushed her plate my way. "Finish this for me I don't want to be wasteful." She said smiling at me. I ate every bit.

Claire and Nessie headed for the bathroom. I decided Jake and I should figure out what we should do next. It was a nice night out. Rare around here so I figured we should take advantage of that. "Jake what are we going to do next?" "Um I don't know." "How about we take the girls down to the beach since it's such a nice night." "Yeah Quil man that sounds great." Jake said as the girls arrived back at the table.

"You ladies ready to go?" I asked as they both nodded. "I'll go get the check." I told them. "Waitress can we get our check please." "Oh um Mrs. Cullen took care of it already." "Oh okay thank you." I gave her an extra tip and then went back to the table.

"How much was our part?" Jake asked getting out his wallet. "Our bill was taken care of by Mrs. Cullen." I explained. "Bella paid for our food?" Jake questioned. Nessie was in a fit of giggles. "No Jake not Mom silly Alice." "I thought Alice was Miss Cullen." I said. Claire said. "Or Mrs. Hale." Nessie laughed and explained. "On paper she is Mrs. Jasper Hale Cullen." "Oh." We all said.

The drive to the beach was so funny. Claire and Nessie were singing at the top of their lungs. This wasn't the funny part because they both have good voices. The funny part was when Jake and I joined in and we heard dogs howling. When we got to the beach Jake and Nessie went walking.

Claire and I decided to give them sometime alone and stay shore side. Claire took off her heels and I took off my socks and shoes. We splashed out feet not really talking as the sunset.

As it grew dark and cold Claire snuggled close to me. I took off my jacket as a breeze blew our way. I put the jacket on her shoulders and pulled her closer to me. "Quil, thank you." Claire said in a shy voice I rarely hear. "For what sweetheart?" "For everything Quil." I smiled and kissed her cheek. "You are so welcome."

I noticed the breeze picked up. Claire took off my jacket and laid it on the beach. I looked up at her and got the hint to sit down. I pulled her into my lap and close as possible to me. "The stars are beautiful aren't they?" She said. "Their nice." I agreed. I wanted to kiss her so badly. But I wasn't sure if she wanted me too.

Claire and I had been sitting in silence for a long time. I thought maybe she had fallen asleep but she hadn't. "Quil, Claire time to go." Jake yelled knocking me back into reality. "Seems like we just got here." Claire said softly to me. "Yeah it does." I agreed as we headed towards the car. Jake and Nessie were making out all the way back to the Cullen's. Claire and I both just acted like we didn't notice.

As we pulled up at the Cullen's we all said our good nights. Jake turned back to the car and said. "Thank you both." "We should do this again sometime." Claire said surprising me. Jake whispered in my ear. "Ask her out man." I nodded as Claire and I watched them entered the Cullen's holing hands.

I drove towards my house. I was getting my nervous by the moment. All I have to do is ask her out. She'll say yes I hope. Finally I broke the silence. "I head fun tonight." "Me too Quil but I always do when I'm with you." She admitted blushing. I couldn't believe how fast my heart was beating.

I pulled in front of my house and waited as Claire came around to the driver's side. I closed the door and leaned in as the rain started to fall. "Quil hurry and get inside you're getting all wet." Claire said. It's now or never. "Claire would you like to go out next weekend just the two of us?" "Like a date?" She asked playfully. I felt like I might throw up. "Yes like a date." "I would love to." She said. I kissed her cheek and said. "Call me when you get home." "I will sleep well Quil." "You too sweetheart." I ran inside feeling better than I ever had in my entire life.

Author's Note: Chapter 11 will be up this weekend and it will be called Date Night. Thank you all who have reviewed and added my story for updates. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Thank you again,

Cindy


	12. Chapter 11 Date Night

My Girl Ch. 11 Date Night

Warning: This chapter has bad language and suggestive material in it.

[One week later]

(Claire's point of view)

I can't help but be totally stressed out. Tonight is my first real date with Quil. I've been waiting for this a long time. Now it's here and I'm a mess. I can't decide what to wear and I have no help getting ready. Nessie and the rest of Cullen's had a family emergency something to do with their cousins. Anyway they will be gone for a few days. This is a huge problem because I just assumed I'd have Nessie and Alice's help getting ready.

"Claire sweetie can we come in?" I heard Emily ask. We huh I wonder who is here? "Sure Em you can come in." I was shocked when Emily was followed by Leah, Rachel, and Kim. "Uh hi everyone." I said awkwardly. Leah spoke up first. "Honey, are you planning on wearing your robe? Though I don't think Quil would mind if you did." "No I just can't decide what to wear." I confessed. "Well where is he taking you?" Rachel asked.

"Actually I have no idea where we are going. He just said it was casual." I answered. "He wanted to take her somewhere fancy and expensive but he knew she would rather go somewhere simpler." Leah explained. I smiled Quil really did know me and I knew him. Hell we're best friends. Suddenly I felt much better. Kim helped me search my closet.

Kim pulled out my new jean skirt. I grabbed it and then went for my yellow tank top Alice bought me. "That's prefect." Rachel said helping me get dress. Emily put rollers into my hair. Kim started my make-up but was interrupted my Leah who said. "Not too heavy Quil likes her natural looking." I grinned I guess he had told her or she saw it in his thoughts. Rachel painted my nails light pink to match my make-up.

The girls were all talking about men. "Hey Leah are you dating anyone?" I asked. "Uh no not really." She answered looking uncomfortable. "Why not Leah you're beautiful?" I asked. "I have um uh a special guy in my life but there is well an age difference." Emily started giggling. "More than with me and Quil?" I asked. She nodded clearly embarrassed. "Well age is just a number." I said. "To be honest Leah I use to think you and Quil were dating." I admitted. She laughed really hard and said. "Quil is more of an annoying little brother." "That's good to know." I said happy to know they had never had a thing.

"Are you nervous?" Emily asked as she finished my hair. "Very but I mean I'm dating the man of my dreams I guess I get to be nervous." They all laughed and nodded. "I just hope he has a good time." Kim smiled and said. "If you have a good time tonight so will he trust me." The girls all nodded in agreement. They all acted like they knew for sure.

I stood in front of the mirror. "Wow." I could help but say as I looked at myself. "We do good work even Alice will be impressed." Lead said laughing. "Thank you all so much." I said hugging each of them. "As of tonight you are officially one of the girls." Kim said as everyone agreed.

I heard Sam say. "Excuse me ladies. Claire are you ready?" "Yes Sam is he here?" "Yeah and I've never seen him so jumpy." Sam said chuckling. "Then that makes two of us." I admitted heading for the stairs.

I walked down the stairs and into the living room. Quil turned around and just starred at me. He was wearing tan pants and a black button down shirt with the top three buttons open. He came over and grabbed my hand and then spun me around. I giggled as he handed me a single rose. Emily took it from my hands.

Quil looked at me again and then pulled me into a hug. He whispered in my ear. "Miss Olsen you are so beautiful." I blushed and giggle. "You look quite fetching yourself Mr. Ateara." He laughed and took my hand again kissing it softly. "Not too late." Sam said in a fatherly voice. "I'll take good care of her." Quil promised. Sam sighed and said. "I know."

Quil led me to his car opening the passenger side door like always. Then he hopped in. "Where are we going tonight?" I asked inquisitively. "Dinner and a movie I figured you would like a traditional date." He said. I starred anxiously waiting for my replay. "That sounds wonderful." I said beaming.

Quil took us to a local burger joint of the reservation. He knew it was my favorite place to eat. Quil ordered my bacon cheese burger, cheese fries, and sprite. Then he made me laugh when he asked their specials and what they would recommend like we didn't eat there all they time. Quil was so cute eating. We talked mostly about the pack and the girls. He even fed me one of his cheese sticks. He kept looking at me smiling as I ate. "You a beautiful mouth." He said. Then he looked embarrassed like he was thinking it but didn't mean to say it. I laughed and said. "Thank you."

After dinner we drove to the movies in Port Angles. Quil led me to a bench. He bought our ticket and then came back over to me. "This movie is rated R do you think Sam and Emily will be mad I brought you?" He asked. I laughed and said. "No but if I get scared I'm calling you and waking you up." "Well that won't be a problem it's not a scary movie." "Oh." I mumbled.

I couldn't believe it what the hell? Quil had brought me to a movie with nudity. Is this the same guy who covered my eyes when Embry took his shirt off in front of me last year? The movie was good though it was a comedy/love story my favorite kind of movie and the nudity well was pretty good. Though I knew Quil's ass would be much nicer than that guys. Damn hormones.

I saw Quil pretending to yawn and then he put his arm around me. I could help but giggle at that classic move. I leanded over and whispered. "You could've just put your arm around me." "Now what funny would that have been." Quil whispered back. As the movie got closer to the end Quil moved his arm. I sighed disappointed but then he grabbed my hand and put our hands on my bare leg.

I had always tried to be mature with Quil especially after Chad and I broke-up and now that I'm on a date with Quil the teenager comes out. Quil's hand feels so warm and it's making me feel all tingly. Whenever Chad would put his hand on me leg I would knock it off. But with Quil I wanted him to move his warm hand up my leg. Oh great I sound like a horny teenager. I'm blushing at my own thoughts and hoping Quil doesn't notice.

After the movie we headed home. I wasn't ready for the night to end. I wished it could go on forever. But I knew it was getting late. Quil kept talking but I didn't respond much. As we walked up on the porch I could take it. I admitted. "I'm not ready for the night to end Quil." I blushed and looked down. Quil looked my chin up to look at him. He laughed and said. "Me neither Claire I'll go tell Sam we're out here." I bit my lip and nodded.

While Quil was inside I found my mind wondering. I couldn't help but wonder why a guy as hot as Quil would want me. I mean he could have anyone. I am such a dork and he's well him. I grinned as he sat down next to me on the swing. He played with the curls in my hair.

"Quil can I ask you something?" "Always Claire." "Why me?" I asked quietly. "Why not you? Claire you're beautiful, kind, and smart. The better question is why me?" I smiled was he serious. He waited to hear my answer he really didn't know. "Quil are you kidding you're generous, loving, and well sexy." I said honestly. I bit my lip waiting for his response.

Quil looked right into my eyes and leaned in close. Was he going to kiss me? I felt nervous as his lips got closer. He was being so slow. I couldn't help but think of my prefect dream kiss with Quil. I remember how prefect Quil's lips were in that dream. They were so warm and well prefect. It felt so real. But I knew I shouldn't compare a dream I had over two years ago with the reality of now.

His lips were almost touching mine. I knew he could hear my heart hell I could hear it. Then his lips touched mine. I lost control it felt like my dream but even better. His lips were as warm and moist as they had been in my dream. I felt him lick my lower lip. I parted my lips as quick as possible. Then I felt like I was flying the minute his tongue touched mine. I ran my hands through his hair and pulled him closer. He ran his hands up and down my arms. Suddenly I could help but think that wasn't a dream. I mean hell he really tasted like honey.

We broke apart both gasping for air. He smiled and pecked my lips again. "Quil?" I said still catching my breath. "Yes Claire." "That wasn't a dream was it?" I asked. He out his head down blushing and then asked. "What are you talking about?" But I knew I could see his guilty expression I knew the truth.

"That night you really kissed me didn't you?" I questioned. He starred at me. "Answer me Quil." I yelled at him. I couldn't help it I needed the truth. "Yes Claire yes I did okay." He yelled back. I could feel the tears that were in my eyes. I blinked and took a breath and asked. "Why didn't you tell me?" He looked so ashamed and said. "You were so young and then there was Chad. Claire damn it I'm so sorry." I smiled and said. "Me too Quil."

I pulled him closer and kissed him. Our kisses got longer until we were making out. His hands felt so good and warm. Damn his warm prefect hands why couldn't they be all over me. Quil pulled back and said. "Claire you should go upstairs." "Come with me." I begged. I just wanted him now. I'm 16 and well he's mine kind of. I wanted him to kiss me all night. Okay to be honest I wanted more but I would take what I could get.

I waited biting my lip. Quil sighed and said. "Yeah Sam and Emily would love me coming up to your bedroom with you." I felt the horny teenager unleashing herself. I licked his ear and whispered. "Then snuck in." I heard him swallow. He whispered back to me. "I'll try baby." I smiled and hugged him tight. "Good night Claire I'll see you soon." He said fairly loud. I was pretty sure it was for Sam and Emily's benefit. "Soon." I said breathless.

[The Next Morning]

"Quil." I whispered shaking him. "Quil damn it get up." I yelled in his ear. He bolted out of my bed. He looked over at the clock and said. "Shit I fell asleep." I laughed at him. "Claire this is so not funny if Sam finds me in here he'll beat the shit out of me." "No he won't." I promised.

He put his shirt on and turned kissing me. I smiled a little nervous and said. "Last night I just can't believe I'm just um sorry." I said letting my words trail off. "Claire it was no big deal I'm glad I could help." "Quil." I said blushing. "Claire you're just so incredible." "You're more incredible." I said as we heard the twins yelling. Quil kissed me and then jumped out my window. He really is my prince. I couldn't believe what he did last night. I mean I let my teenage hormones get the best of me. I was embarrassed but happy.

Author's Note: No they didn't have sex. I'm working on a one shot of what did happen. I am going to post it separately in the mature section. Thank you all for your wonderful comments. I really appreciate them. Ch. 12 is called Will you be my girlfriend? I am working on it now so hopefully I'll have it up soon.

Thanks again,

Cindy


	13. Chapter 12 Will you be my girlfriend?

My Girl Ch. 12 Will you be my girlfriend?

Author's note: I have posted the mature scene from Chapter 11 for those of you who are older and want to read it. Thank so much for your comments. I have laid out my chapter outline and decided this story will be 30 chapters with at least two more separate scenes. Anyways hope you enjoy.

Thank you,

Cindy

[Two months later] (Quil's point of view)

Its Claire's last day of her Junior year. I'm shocked at how fast this school year has gone. Claire and I are as close as ever. We have been officially dating two months now. The only problem is I haven't officially asked her to be my girlfriend. Jake has been giving me a really hard time about it. He says if you love her ask her to be your girlfriend and tell her you love her.

This should be the easy part right? I mean we go out at least a few times a week and I see her everyday. Why wouldn't she want to be my girlfriend? The problem is I still have 15 months until she's 18. So for another 15 months I will be keeping something from the woman I'm in love with. But after waiting years for her 15 months seems like nothing.

After talking to Sam and Emily I decided I have to tell Claire how I feel. She deserves that she should be treated like a real girlfriend not just some random chick I'm dating. I decided to do double patrols and work double shifts so Claire and I can spend all day tomorrow together. Just the two of us alone and I can officially ask her to be my girlfriend and then work up the courage to tell her I love her.

Emily called me and told me Claire was home from school. I hadn't told Claire I wouldn't see her again when I left this morning. I acted like I would be over this afternoon like always. So I texted Claire and told her I had to work over. I also told her I had tomorrow off and we could spend the day together. She texted back telling me how much she misses me and she would love to spend the day together tomorrow. I told her I would pick her up early in the morning.

I hated working double shifts. Okay the truth I hate not seeing Claire. But tomorrow we could spend a whole day uninterrupted. I patrolled with Seth, Colin, Tayte, and Logan for the first shift. It was hard to be around them because their imprints know about imprinting and they have all took it really well.

My second shift was much better because I patrolled with Leah, Embry, Andrew, and our newest addition Tina. Yeah another girl wolf we were all pretty shocked. We were all a little surprised at there being more wolves but I guess as long as the Cullen's are around we are going to change. But she's very different from Leah she loves being a wolf. Though I would have to say since Leah imprinted on Adam she's been a different person. Of coarse Leah is going through the struggles of watching your imprint grow up. And with Adam we aren't sure if he will be a wolf too and if he is does that mean he can imprint to? No one seems to have the answers.

When I finally got home after my second shift at the store I decided I could sleep a few hours before I picked up Claire. After all I wouldn't want to fall asleep on her. I collapsed on the couch. I might be a strong wolf but right now I feel like a 31 year old man who has worked his ass off.

I rolled over and looked at the clock. I was sure I has only be asleep a couple of hours. "Shit its 7:30." I yelled out. "Man what the hell I was sleeping." Embry said stumbling out of his room. "Sorry I'm just running late and I wanted to make this the prefect day." Embry went back towards his room turned around and said. "Well you better hurry Claire doesn't like to be kept waiting." I groaned and heard Embry mumble. "Sometimes I'm happy I didn't imprint."

I ran and took the fastest shower ever. I grabbed my cell three missed calls. Damn and they're all from Claire. Nice going idiot yesterday you don't see her but a few minutes and today you keep her waiting. Oh yeah she's going to be thrilled with me.

I threw on my clothes and texted her. I decided calling would be a bad idea. If I heard how mad she was I would probably get upset and lose focus. I typed. _Sorry sweetheart I overslept. I'm on my way so be ready. _I heard my phone beep as I grabbed my keys. _Dumbass I've been ready. I'm on the porch so hurry up or I'll find something better to do today. _I read oh great I really pissed her off.

Claire was sitting on the porch swing with Ressa and Emily. Claire looked so beautiful in the baby blue sundress she had on. Emily had a basket in her lap. Oh yeah the muffins at least Emily remember them since I didn't. The roses I thought as I ran back over to the car. Claire starred at me like I was crazy. I grabbed the dozen roses I picked up on my way. Lucky for me Sue had opened the flower shop early for me. I handed Claire the roses. "Please forgive my lateness I'm really sorry sweetheart." I begged trying to get our prefect day back on track. Claire rolled her beautiful brown eyes and said. "It's okay I just missed you. They're beautiful."

"Well I got you a dozen this time because I know they're your favorite and today is a special day." "It is?" She questioned. I heard Emily giggling like a school girl. She was whispering to Ressa who probably wanted to know why today is so special. I threw Emily a dirty look. She laughed at me. "Yeah Claire but any day I spend with you is special." I said I knew it sounded sappy but it was true.

Emily came over to us while we were kissing. "Here Quil." She handed me the basket. "Emily's muffins this must be a very special day." Claire said knowing that Emily only made muffins when everyone was around. Usually she wouldn't just make them for any of us. But Emily has raised Claire and she knows how special and important today was. Sam caught us as we were leaving. He handed me a container of coffee and wished me luck.

As I helped Claire into my car she asked. "Where are we headed?" "I thought we could have a picnic breakfast and then spend some time at the beach." She smiled and said. "That sounds great." "Claire I'm sorry about yesterday I really missed you." "I missed you too Quil. You must be exhausted from doing double shifts I'm sorry about early." She said. "No early was my fault I should've set an alarm and yesterday wasn't that bad and totally worth it to spend the whole day together today." I explained.

She smiled and held my hand as I drove us closer to the beach. "What did you do yesterday?" I asked. She smiled and said. "Nessie and I hung out for a while Jake and Bella were having one of their best friend outings. Then Leah came over for a few minutes. Ressa and I played a few games and then we all sat around watching movies. Though I was getting on everyone's nerves I think." She said. "You really?" I questioned. "Yeah well I really missed you and I just couldn't stop talking about you." She said embarrassed. I laughed and said. "I was the same way."

We arrived at the beach. I grabbed the blanket out of the back. I laid it down for us. There was a chill in the air so Claire sat close as we ate. I didn't mind that she was practically in my lap though. Claire frowned looking at the sky and asked. "Do you think it will rain?" "I really hope not." I said looking at the cloudy sky too.

We sat talking and relaxing for a long time. Claire told me all about her last day. I told her about the wolves and then all the customers at the store. She laughed when I told her my mom left early yesterday for a date. I hated the fact that my mom was dating. But she a grown woman I should just try to be happy for her.

It was getting to be mid-afternoon when I noticed Jake and Nessie heading our way. I was really hoping this wasn't wolf business. To be honest I had wanted today to myself. But Jake and Nessie are Claire and my best friends. Jake looked mad must be issues with Edward again. I mean how could Jake blame him his not even 14 year old daughter was in love with a 32 year old man. I know Nessie looked 18 and acted more mature than most 18 year olds but to Edward she was still his little girl. Hell Sam isn't even Claire's father and she was almost 17 and he was like that.

"Hey Jake. Hi Nes what's up?" I said as they came up to us. "Claire can I talk to you alone for a second?" Nessie asked quickly. Nessie was usually so polite I wondered if something was really wrong. "Uh sure." She said kissing me.

"What's up with Nes?" I asked Jake. Jake looked mad and in pain. What was going on? "Why Quil?" "Why what?" I asked confused. "Are you trying to get Edward to kill me?" "What the hell are you talking about Jake?" "Claire told Nes about your playtime." "Playtime?" I questioned what was he talking about?

Then it came to me the night of our first date. Claire had told Nessie about it. I felt shocked that Claire had told her. I had been so careful about trying to not even think about it. "Oh Jake man I'm so sorry." I apologized. "Yeah well Claire doesn't have a mind reading father but Nessie does." I couldn't help but chuckle. It was a good thing Sam hadn't found out. He was phased even though he is pretty much retired. Then he would've beaten the shit out of me.

I couldn't even think of what to say to Jake. "I am really sorry it just happened that one time and well I didn't think Claire would well tell anyone." "They're girls and Nessie is her best friend." Jake explained like I should've known. "Then Claire had to say it was the most amazing experience of her whole life." I couldn't help but smile. "Jake just tell Edward it's my fault." "I did and I'm sure he'll be talking to you soon. You'll be lucky if he doesn't tell Sam." "Shit." I mumbled. Jake laughed and said. "He's not going to tell Sam but he does want to talk to you." "Oh great I'm a 30 year old man getting the sex talk." Jake laughed and again and said. "It's your own fault."

Claire and Nessie were heading back towards us. Nessie smiled at me and said. "Sorry Quil for being rude earlier Claire and I had to take care of something." "No problem Nessie." I said as she grabbed Jake's hand. "Come on Jakey we better get back." "Jake I really am sorry." I said again. He nodded. "I know man don't worry about it." We all said our goodbyes.

Once Claire and I were alone I decided I should confront her about telling Nessie. "Why were you telling Jake you were sorry?" Claire asked. I guess she and Nessie hadn't been talking about the same thing. "Well Edward was ready to kill Jake and it was my fault." I explained. "How was it your fault?" "Well Nessie asked Jake to do to her what I did on our first date." I explained as Claire turned bright red. "Oh Quil I'm so sorry." I couldn't help but ask even though I knew the answer. "Why did you tell Nessie?" She smiled still blushing. "Quil that was unbelievable."

I smiled and decided to cut her a break. I changed the subject. "What did you and Nessie talk about?" I asked. "Well Alice sent Nessie to bring me a bikini Alice said we're going to swim in the rain. And Nessie also said I might need a hug or something. She of coarse wouldn't tell me what else Alice saw." "Oh so you changed into this new bikini huh?" "Yelp so would you like to go swimming?" She asked. "Sure sounds like fun."

Claire took off her sundress and put it in her bag. She had on a small orange bikini. I swear sometimes I think Alice is trying to kill me. She threw her hair up into a ponytail. The rain started coming down. I threw off my shirt and chased Claire into the water. The rain was pouring down around us.

Claire was smiling. Now was the right time. "Claire sweetheart come here." I said. She came over and put her legs around my waist. I drug us farther into the deeper water. She was holding on to me tight. I looked at how beautiful she looked in the rain. "Claire will you be my girlfriend?" I asked anxiously. She kissed me hard and giggled. "Yes I would love to be your girlfriend."

(Claire's point of view)

Nessie told me that today would be an important day. But she also got tear eyed and hugged me. I asked her what was wrong. She just said she needed to hug her best friend. I was so excited when Quil asked me to officially be his girlfriend. But I still wanted more. Quil had I had been swimming for a few hours. I was getting tired. Quil helped me out of the water. I was freezing. "You cold honey?" He asked hugging me. "Just a little." I admitted as Quil wrapped a towel around me. The rain was still falling and it was colder now to. Quil grabbed our stuff and we headed to the car.

"Can we just sit here for a few minutes?" I asked as he wrapped another towel around me. "Of coarse we can sweetheart." Quil moved next to me and rubbed my arms warming me up. "Is something wrong Claire?" He asked concerned. "No nothing's wrong." I lied. I hated lying to Quil but I had to admit as much as I was happy to officially be his girlfriend I wanted more. I was hoping to get the courage to tell Quil I'm in love with him. But I'm so afraid that he doesn't feel the same way. I mean I know he loves me but what if it's just as a friend. I started shivering.

"Claire let's get you home to a hot shower." Quil said starting the car. "Can we just go to your place?" I asked knowing if I went home I would lose it for sure. He smiled and said. "Well sure we can if you want to. You can shower there." He said heading towards his house.

When we got to the house I noticed how quite it was. Embry's door was open. I wasn't sure where he was though. I guess Quil saw me looking for him. "He patrolling." "Oh okay." I said standing waiting. "I'm going to go turn on the shower for you." Quil said heading towards the bathroom. "Okay Claire that waters hot." "Thanks Quil." I said walking pass him into the bathroom.

I stayed in the hot shower until it ran cold. Then I started to cry. What is wrong with me? Why am I crying? I have a great life. What is my problem? I mean just because Quil isn't in love with me doesn't mean my life isn't good. I am his girlfriend and maybe in time he'll fall in love with me.

"Claire? Claire honey are you okay?" Quil yelled from the other side of the door. I started sobbing trying to catch my breath. Stupid Claire just tell him you're okay. "I'm fine Quil." I finally got out hoping he believed me. I didn't hear him so I thought he had left. I slide down into the bathtub. "Claire I'm coming in." Before I could even reply Quil busted open the door.

I turned the water turn off. I stood up with my back to him. He put a towel around me. Then he helped me out of the bathtub. He got another towel and wrapped my hand up. "Damn Claire you're freezing." He said seeming upset. He picked me up bridal style and took me into his room. He laid me in his bed. Then he pulled his covers over me. I couldn't help it I started crying again this time harder.

"Claire honey what's wrong?" He asked looking like he wanted to cry too. "It's nothing I'm being stupid." I said sobbing harder. "Claire Renee Olsen nothing you think is stupid. Never say that again." Quil said sternly. "Claire talk to me." He said looking sadder than I had ever seen him.

I looked around Quil's room trying to distract myself. There were pictures of me and us everywhere. He has to love me right? "Claire please you're breaking my heart. What wrong? Please tell me honey?" Quil begged.

I wasn't sure why but suddenly I didn't feel sad I felt angry. "Stop being so damn sweet." I screamed as loud as I could. Quil looked scared. I thought that was a little funny the big bad wolf was afraid of me. I got up off the bed making sure the towel was wrapped around me. I started pacing the room. "Why do you have to be so kind and generous then to top it off you're so sexy?" I yelled questioning him. "And these are bad thing?" He questioned looking still confused and scared.

"I don't know." I said as I fell onto the floor sobbing again. He picked me back up and sat me back on his bed. He wiped my tears out of my eyes. Then he got this angry look on his face. "Damn in Claire tell me what is going through that beautiful head of yours." I couldn't look at him. "I don't know Quil." He grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him. "You do know. Now talk Claire."

"I'm lucky I mean after losing dad and then mom it was so hard." I stopped and took a deep breath. Quil sat next to me rubbing my hand encouraging me to go on. "But then Emily and Sam took me in and well treated me like I was their own daughter. And Ressa and Taylor have really been a little sister and brother to me. I'm so fortunate because I also have Becky and I mean even when we use to fight she was still my big sister. Then there's Shannon and she's the best part of mom. She reminds me so much of her. I have Nana of course. Then I have this great extended family I mean there's the pack and the girls and the Cullen's they treat me like one of their own." I stopped again I just wasn't sure if I could go on.

Quil looked thoughtful and then said. "Claire you have so many people who love you. Your school friends they all think you're great. Then there's Miss Miller she couldn't get any prouder. And Billy is always talking about you. And Sue and Charlie they think of you as much as a grandchild as they do Nessie. My mom well let's just say she couldn't love you more if you were her own."

We sat in silence for a minute but them he continued. "Claire everyone loves we all do." Yeah you love me as a friend. I couldn't help but think breaking down into tears again. "Claire I'm not sure what is going through your head but honey I love you. I'm so in love with you and seeing you like this it hurts." "You're in love with me?" I said shocking. "Yeah Claire I have been for a long time. I couldn't imagine my life without."

I started crying again but this time they were tears of happiness. "I understand if you don't feel the same way. Just please baby stop crying." Quil said look sad again. I could help but giggle. He looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you kidding?" I asked. I kissed him and said. "I'm so in love with you. That was the reason I was crying." I admitted feeling embarrassed. Then I started to giggle again. "Oh honey I'm so sorry I decided to tell you today and I should've told you early. Don't ever doubt my love for you it runs strong than anything else in this world." He said taking my breath away.

[Three Months Later]

(Quil's point of view)

"Happy 17th beautiful." I said waking Claire. I sat her breakfast tray in front of her. "Morning baby breakfast in bed how sweet." She said as she kissed me. She smelt the rose on the tray first and then picked up the fork. She had just started eating her eggs when Sam, Emily, Taylor, and Reesa came in. "Happy birthday sweetie." Emily said kissing Claire's cheek. "Thank you Em. So who made this lovely breakfast anyways?" Claire asked look at Emily. Sam spoke up before she could. "Believe it or not Quil made the whole thing himself." Emily nodded and said. "Yeah he was here at the crack of dawn too." I laughed and asked nervously. "Is it any good?" "Quil it's delicious." She said holding my hand. I sighed in relief.

After Claire ate the rest of her breakfast she took a shower and got ready. We had such a busy day ahead of us. And I honestly couldn't wait to get the birthday girl to myself. By the time I finished cleaning the kitchen it was full of people. Becky and Robbie were the first to arrive. All of the wolves including the younger ones had come over. Their imprints and children were with them of course. Charlie and Sue showed up just before gifts. Miss Miller and Billy came too. Sam was grilling and everyone was talking and having a good time. It was weird to have everyone here together. The only people missing were Jake, the Cullen's, Sara AKA Nana and Shannon.

We were going to the Cullen's next. They had some friend's visiting and they weren't leaving until this afternoon. They all felt bad for missing the party and decided we could have a bash with them too. Claire was kind of quite most of the day. But I knew sometimes when she was surrounded by people she got nervous. Most of the younger wolves she didn't know well. She didn't talk to Brandy or Marrissa much at all. Rafe one of the younger wolves imprinted on Brandy. After Rafe told her she couldn't tell Claire about imprinting their friendship became very strained.

Claire got a ton of gifts. Sam, Emily, and the twins got her ballerina shoes so far they had been her favorite gift. Though she did like the locket the wolves and girls got her. The picture in it was from our first date. She had also gotten gift cards to a bunch of places. I knew that meant sometime soon Jake and I would end up at the mall. Nessie and Claire liked to shop almost as much as Alice did now. Though Claire was very thrifty with her money.

"Birthday girl we have to go." I called to her as she was talking to Leah. "Oh already well um everyone thank you so much for being here and the gifts. It was great to see all of stay and have a good time." She said taking my hand. When we got to the car she said. "No offence to anyone but I'm kind of glad we had to go." I smiled and said. "Yeah it was a little crowded."

We drove up to the Cullen's the whole place was decorated. Alice loves to decorate. I just rolled my eyes but then I had to smile when I saw Claire's face. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open. "Come on sweetheart." I said. I was shocked that Nessie hadn't greeted us at the car but then I realized Alice probably had a plan.

We walked up to the door and I heard Alice. "Come on in you two." I laughed and opened the door. There was a happy birthday Claire banner across the whole room. And balloons and streamers were everywhere. All the Cullen's were already at the dinning room table. To my surprise Nessie was sitting in Jake's lap. Edward usually didn't allow that. I heard him chuckle. "Happy Birthday Claire." Everyone said hugging her even Jasper who had always kept his distance.

I saw the huge cake and Claire's face. Edward laughed and said. "Only eat one piece." Claire smiled back at him. I kept looking at Jake and Nessie. Something was different I could tell. Nessie got up out of his lap and came to Claire. "Quil we are going upstairs for a second okay." Claire said as Nessie took her upstairs. "Jake man what is going on?" I asked.

Edward starting laughing. "Jake he's talking about you and Nessie." "Oh." Jake said. "Well Edward and I talked and well we set some boundaries but Nessie and I are well official." I laughed and nodded. Jake was so lucky Nessie had known she was his imprint since she was three. Edward smiled and said. "One more year." I nodded. After we ate cake and did gifts we headed to see Sara and Shannon.

"One more stopped honey then it's just you and me." I said as we pulled up in front of the house. Shannon ran out the door to us. It was unbelievable how much she looked like Claire did at eight. He ran straight into Claire's arms and shouted. "Happy birthday Claire." "Thanks Shan I'm happy to see you." She said hugging her sister tighter. Then Shannon turned and hugged me. "Hi Quil." She said smiling. "Where's Nana?" Claire asked. "On the couch she fell asleep she is sick." Shannon explained.

Claire and I walked in and saw Sara asleep on the couch. She looked very pale. I could see the concern in Claire's face. "Um Quil I know we have plans but could we maybe stay here tonight?" She asked. I looked at Sara again and said. "That sounds like a good idea. We can celebrate tomorrow." "Thank you Quil." I smiled at her.

Sara was embarrassed when she woke up. But we both told her there was no need to worry. Claire went and played Barbie's with Shannon while I made dinner. Sara wanted to help but I made her rest. After we ate dinner Sara served the cake she had made for Claire's birthday.

I heard Sara tell Claire she had cancer. I was shocked Emily hadn't mentioned it at all. Shannon stood in the doorway. "Come on Shannon I want to see your room." I said trying to get her away from the kitchen.

When we got up to her room she looked up and asked me. "Is Nana sick?" Damn she's as smart as Claire was too. I couldn't lie to her either. "Yeah she is cutie pie." I said. "Is going to die?" She asked tear eyed. "I don't know Shannon." I hated admitting that but I wasn't sure.

"Did I make Nana sick too?" She asked confusing me. "What are you talking about Shannon?" "Nana said Mommy died because of me." The tears were rolling down her face. I was shocked and didn't know what to do. "What? No Shannon you must of misheard her." I said Sara would never say that. "She told her friend from church." Shannon said. I hugged her not sure what to say.

I was relived when I saw Claire in the doorway. She walked over to us. "Claire tell me the truth did I make Mommy sick?" Just when I thought my heart couldn't break anymore Claire started crying too. "No baby you didn't. Mommy's heart was tired. It was your fault." Claire said. I couldn't believe how grown up Claire was soothing her little sister.

"Did Mommy love me?" She asked. "Of coarse she did." I said before Claire could even respond. I sat down while pulling Claire into my lap she had Shannon in her lap. "Shannon Mom was so excited about you. She told us you would complete our family." Claire explained.

"What about Daddy?" Shannon asked. I felt Claire tense. "Dad worked a lot but he loved us all too even you." "Does Becky hate me?" She asked. I knew Becky hadn't always been over loving but Shannon thought she hated her. "No she loves you we all do." She said hugging her sister tighter. "What about Aunt Emily?"

"Emily is always calling and check on you. She loves you so much." I said. "Why didn't she want me?" Shannon asked. I was so glad Emily wasn't here her heart would be broken. "She did want you but so did Nana and we didn't want Nana to be lonely." Claire tried to explain. "What happens if Nana dies?" She asked.

Claire sighed and said. "First of all Nana is going to be okay. She's sick but it's treatable. And Emily is going to be here tomorrow to help out for a while. But id anything should happen to Nana Emily wants you we all do." "Do you promise?" Shannon asked. "Yelp now let's get you to bed its late." Claire said. We got Shannon ready for bed. I read her a book and then Claire and I tugged her in.

When we got to the guest room she looked at me. "Uh do you mind sharing a bed?" She asked still seeming upset. I din't want to be away from her. "No Claire it's fine." We got into the bed in our clothes and I pulled Claire close.

I could tell Claire wasn't a sleep yet. "Is Sara going to be okay?" "Yeah they think so the cancer is in the early stages." "We'll be around more especially for Shannon." I said. She kissed me and said. "It was like you read my mind thank you so much Quil." "Your welcome I love you night birthday girl." "I love you too night Quil." She said.

I couldn't sleep. I just starred at Claire. One more year and everything would be out in the open. Would she be mad I kept this from her? Would she freak out about imprinting? How was I going to explain it? At least I have a year to think about.


	14. Chapter 13 What's an imprint

My Girl Ch. 13 What's an imprint?

(Claire's point of view)

I could tell it was still really early. The sun wasn't even up. But I heard yelling which was rare in this house. I opened my door and realized Emily was doing most of the yelling. It was strange to hear her raise her voice it didn't happen much. I walked out of my room and got closer to the stairs. I could tell their voices were coming from the kitchen.

"Sam damn it I want Shannon." Emily hollered. "But Em your mom is still sick and she feels like Shannon is all she has." "Bullshit Sam that is the silliest thing I've ever heard." I was really shocked to Emily cussing I had never heard her cuss before. "Emily now you know you can't do this to Sara." "I should've fought mom for Shannon in the first place." Emily said starting to cry.

I heard Sam sigh and then he calmly said. "I know Claire is almost grown up and next year she'll probably leave us but we can have another baby okay." Why would I leave next year? Oh he thinks I'm going off to college. "This isn't empty nest syndrome Mom's sick and Shannon thinks I don't want her. How did I let this happen?" Emily asked crying harder.

"Em let's just wait a little bit okay?" "Sam just because I'm your imprint doesn't mean you get to control every decision. What the hell is an imprint? Oh I so hope this isn't some weird couple thing I should've never heard. "Emily now you know I don't control every decision. Please Emily just wait a few more weeks." Sam begged sounding like he wanted to cry too. "Okay Sam but I think Taylor, Ressa, and I should go stay there for a few days." "We'll all go and if things don't get better soon we'll have Sara and Shannon both come and stay." "Oh Sam thank you." Emily cried out.

I decided now would be a good time to let my presents be known. I went into the kitchen. Emily looked at me. "Oh Claire sweetie did we wake you?" "No Em." I lied. Sam smiled and hugged me. "We're sorry we woke you up." He said knowing I had lied. "It's really okay Senior year is really busy and it's good to get an early start." I said trying to smooth things over.

I wanted to ask what an imprint was. But I thought it wasn't any of my business. If it was they would've told me. I hurried took a shower and got dressed. I was downstairs eating breakfast when Quil came to take me to school. Jake was fixing my car.

"Morning sweetheart." "Morning Baby." I said kissing him. "You're wide awake." He commented. I laughed and whispered. "I'll tell you about it in the car." He nodded. I grabbed my stuff and told Sam and Emily bye.

When we got to the car Quil asked. "So you why are you so awake?" "Oh Sam and Emily had a big fight this morning they woke me up yelling." I said as Quil's face got really pale. "Quil you okay?" I asked. "Uh um oh yeah I'm fine. So what were they fighting about?" Quil asked still looking sick. "Nana and Shannon Emily is really worried." I explained. "Sam's not worried?" Quil asked disgusted. "Yeah but Emily thinks Shannon should come live with us. And Sam thinks it's wrong to take her from Nana especially while Nana is sick." I said. He looked thoughtful and then just said. "Oh."

The rest of the ride to school Quil was extremely quite. I wondered what was wrong. When he dropped me off he kissed me quickly and said. "See ya later sweetheart." I just nodded noticing that his weird mood had something to do with Sam and Emily's fight. Why would them fighting bother him so much?

The rest of my day went well. I loved all my classes this year. I had yearbook, newspaper, Drama, Chorus, Senior Seminar, and English. English was my only core class. I was making straight A's this year so far too.

The only bad part of my day was I had to meet with my senior advisor again. She was worried because I told her I didn't think I wanted to go to college right now. Which was the truth. Dancing was the only thing I was interested in and I knew I couldn't make that a career. The dance schools that I did think were worth it were too far away from Quil.

This year I've been for thankful than ever to have Nessie here with me. Brandy and Marrissa don't really talk to me anymore. Brandy is always with her boyfriend Rafe and now Marrissa was with hers Logan. You would think with all of our boyfriends being wolves we would've gotten closer. Nessie assure me that it's because our boyfriends are from the original pack. I have a lot of friends at school but no one but Nessie I really trust.

When Quil picked me up he seemed better. I didn't dare bring up Sam or Emily. We mostly talked about school and him patrolling. He told me Embry finally went out on a date. Poor guy said if this was dating he never wanted to do it again. I felt bad for him. It seemed like everyone had someone but him. Thought I still hadn't figured out who Leah's secret guy was.

[A few days later.]

I stopped by Paul and Rachel's to see Adam. Quil was at work and I hadn't seen Adam in a while. Even though Adam's only 11 he and I always got along really good. I heard Paul and Leah talking as I approached. They seemed to be having a serious discussion probably why they hadn't heard me. I didn't want to interrupt so I just stood where I was.

"Leah he isn't old enough for the truth." Paul said. "Don't tell me you think I should wait until he's 18 to tell him." Leah said clearly annoyed. "No Leah but he's just a kid he won't understand." Rachel stepped onto the porch. "Leah maybe Claire's parents had a point." My parents what did they have to do with this. My parents have been dead for eight years.

Leah started shaking. I could feel it from where I was standing. Paul was screaming for Leah to calm down. "I'm not Quil and I'm not waiting until he's 18." Leah screamed at Rachel. They were about to discuss more but Adam came outside and distracted Leah.

Quil was keeping something from me. Why would he do that? I thought he trusted me. There was something my parents knew and didn't want me to know until I was 18. Quil had a secret and he hadn't shared it with me. I couldn't help but start crying.

Suddenly Paul and Leah both were starring at me. As I walked closer I heard Paul mumble. "Oh shit how much did she hear?" Leah ran to me. "What's wrong Claire?" She asked hugging me. "Why?" She all I could say between sobs.

I saw Adam out of the corner of my eye looking at me concerned. I noticed Rachel leading Adam back into the house. Leah pulled back and asked. "Why what?" "Why would Quil keep something from me?" I asked as I started crying again. "Oh Claire he doesn't want to. He just feels like he should keep his promise to your parents." I nodded and she hugged me again.

Adam came out a few minutes later. Leah, Adam, and I sat on the porch swing. Adam told me all about school. He hated school especially math. Then he told me all about soccer. He loved to watch and play soccer. Leah was telling about his team and I agreed to come see one of his games. As I watched Leah and Adam I was surprised they reminded me of Quil and I. I thought this couldn't be who Leah was talking about. I mean Adam is a kid that would be so wrong. Then I started wondering. Why did Quil and Leah have kids as there best friends? Could this secret have to do with that?

I heard Quil's car. I know sad I know its sound exactly. He came up on the porch. "Paul called me." He said looking down. He looked so ashamed. I couldn't help but think serves him right for keeping things from me. "Come on Adam let's go kick the ball around." Leah said as they left us alone.

(Quil's point of view)

I wasn't sure what to say to Claire. I almost had a heart attack when Paul called and told me what had happened. I called Seth over to watch the store and hurried over here. I didn't know if I should tell the truth. I wanted to keep my promise and have the time to get my words right. But I couldn't stand seeing Claire so hurt. Especially when it was my fault.

"So you have a secret." Claire said in a harsh voice she never really used on me. "I guess you could say that." I said grabbing her hand. "And you won't tell me." She said with tears in her eyes. "It's not that I don't want to Claire." I said squeezing her hand. I wanted to take her in my arms but I knew right now she didn't want that.

Claire sighed and said. "But you want to keep your promise to my parents." "Yes I do Claire. But not if it hurts you I'll tell you right here and now promise or not." I said taking her into my arms. She pulled back a little and smiled. "Do you love me?" She asked sounding so insecure. I hated myself for making her feel that way. "Of course I love you more than anything ever." I pulled her back into my arms. That's it I'm telling her. "Then I can wait." She said shocking me.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She kissed me and said. "Yes I'm sure but don't forget it's not even a year until I'm eighteen." I laughed and said. "I love you sweetheart." "I love you too Quil." Maybe I should've just told her. I wasn't sure what the right thing was anymore. I had less than a year and then I would have to tell her and hope she didn't run.

Author's Note: Thank you for your comments and for reading. The next few chapters are a little shorter. The next chapter is senior prom/graduation. It will be up in the next few days. I am hoping to get ch. 15 posted this weekend too. So enjoy! Thanks again,

Cindy


	15. Chapter 14 Senior Prom Graduation

My Girl Ch. 14 Senior Prom/Graduation

(Quil's point of view)

"Dude your tie is crooked it." "Then fix it Embry." I said as he laughed at me. "Lighten up man it's just prom." "I can't Claire deserves the prefect prom." Embry started to laugh again. "Well you better hurry and get over to the Cullen's." "Yeah bye Embry."

I hurried over to the Cullen's. I couldn't wait to see my girl. Alice, Rose, Bella, Esme, and Emily had been helping Nessie and Claire get ready. Edward opened the door before I could ring the bell. "Come in Quil. Jacob and Sam are in the living room with the us men."

As I walked into the Living Room and sat next to Sam I started to wonder if Claire's corsage would match. When I asked what color to get she had simply said blue. So I got a dark blue. "It will match perfectly." Edward said with a chuckle. "What will?" Sam asked. "Claire's corsage I was worried it wouldn't match her dress." "Alice would've called and warned you if it didn't." Jake said laughing.

Alice, Rose, Bella, Esme, and Emily came down the stairs. Emily turned to me grinning and said. "She looks like a princess. Actually they both do." Bella smiled and said. "You guys don't look too bad either." "Um thanks Bells." Jake said laughing. "I know Bella we were going for looking like their prince's." I said as everyone laughed. A few minutes went by and then Alice said. "Nessie coming down."

Jake rushed over to the stairs. I stood next to him. Edward and Bella stood right behind Jake and then everyone else joined us. Nessie glided down the stairs. She was wearing a pale pink ball gown. All of her long hair was up in a neat curly bun and she was wearing a tiara. "She looks so grown up." I heard Edward say. Bella would've been crying if she could. She tried to ease the tension and said. "Edward she's been grown for almost seven years." Edward rolled his eyes and went over to tell his daughter how beautiful she looked. Jake was still starring silently at Nessie.

Then Alice said. "Quil look at the stairs." I looked up and saw my Claire. She had on a strapless mid-night blue ball gown. Her hair was half up half down in curls and she wore a tiara too. As she came closer towards me I noticed her jewelry. She was wearing her locket and the matching earring Emily had bought her. And of coarse the promise bracelet I had given her years ago. She bounced so gracefully down the stairs.

I looked over and saw Emily crying and Sam hugging her as they saw Claire too. Claire came right in front of me and said. "Pick up your jaw Baby." I wasn't sure what to say. After I starred for a few more minute I finally spoke. "Claire you really are my beautiful princess." She blushed and giggled. "Well prince of mine we have to take pictures now." I picked her up and twirled her around and we both started laughing.

I felt like we took pictures for an hour and video too of course. Edward grabbed Claire and Nessie's hands and everyone followed him outside. "I have a surprise for you." I saw the limo. "Oh Daddy thank you it's prefect." Nessie squealed hugging him. Then Claire jumped up and down and hugged him too. "Edward thank you so much." I silently thanked Edward to not just for the limo but for the smile on Claire's face. He whispered to me. "No problem Quil to us you're both family."

Jake and I helped our girls into the limo. Nessie and Claire played with every button they could find. Jake and I laughed at them. The driver was really nice said he liked teenagers they were fun passengers. Claire and Nessie turned the music up loud and were singing. Then they wanted to stick there heads out the sun roof. Jake and I both were worried but we let them.

We had decided to get dinner before the prom since Alice saw us hating the prom food. Well the girls anyway Jake and I could eat anything. Alice helped us get reservations at a new Greek restaurant. I was happy that Alice had told us the whole menu before we got there. I was happy we all liked our food. Well Nes still doesn't like human foods all that much. But we all really enjoyed dessert.

They were having the prom at a hotel in Port Angeles. When we arrived I helped Claire out of the limo. She was so excited I could hear her heart about to pound out of my chest. Claire handed me our tickets and the four of us went in. There theme was love of a life time. The colors seem to be red and black by the decorations.

When we went in Brandy called the four of us over to their table. Brandy, Rafe, Logan, and Marrissa were all sitting down waiting for the music to start. They had arrived early and were talking about how awful the food was. Claire and Nessie felt bad they hadn't warned them. I was happy to see Brandy and Marrissa acting normal towards Claire.

The eight of us went and took pictures. We took a group picture. Then Claire and I took a couple pictures together. Billy and Miss Miller were chaperoning so they came over and talked to us. Jake said he thought they might be getting serious. Jake mentioned the age difference between them sending Nessie and Claire into a giggle fit.

We were sitting at our table watching people dance. They started playing Then by Brad Paisley it remind me of Claire's 16th birthday party. I got up and reached my hand to her and said. "Dance with me." She smiled brightly giggled and said. "Why certainly." We swayed to the music. I pulled Claire closer to me.

"So graduation is only two weeks away what's next?" I asked since she still hadn't told me. I was still afraid she would want to go to college on the other side of the country and want me to stay here. "Actually Sam, Emily, and I just talked about that yesterday. They told me I'm almost an adult and it's my decision. And well I decided I want to take sometime off my time for school." "Really?" I asked shocked. "Yeah now I just have to find a job." "Claire would you want to come work at the store?" I asked really excited at the idea of us working together. She smiled but didn't say anything. "I mean I know it's not a career or anything but it's job." I said.

"Quil you are so good to me." Claire said with tears in her eyes. "Claire to make it so easy." "Are you sure your mom won't mind?" She asked. "Sweetheart she wouldn't mind but the store has been mine for months." I explained. "Are you serious?" She asked. "Yelp and to be honest I could really use the helping. "Then Quil I would love to work for you." "Then it's settled you can start in a month." "Why then?" She asked confused. "Because beautiful you deserve a few weeks off." I said she smiled and kissed me.

The rest of the night seemed to go by in the blink of an eye. The four of us went by a couple of parties. Jake and I weren't too happy with all the drinking and drugs. We were thrilled when Claire and Nessie asked to leave. By the time the limo stopped Claire was asleep on my lap.

"Claire sweetheart you're home." I said shaking her lightly. She didn't move I tried again but she still didn't. Jake moved Nessie who was sleeping on his lap and helped me move Claire so I could get out of the limo. I carried Claire upstairs and tucked her into her bed. Emily asked me to just stay the night. Since it was so late I didn't argue.

[Two weeks later]

(Claire's point of view)

I can't believe it. It's graduation day. It feels like just yesterday I started high school and now it's over. I know I'm being a little sappy. But I'm not really sad I feel like my life is just beginning. I am happy to say I have a job. When Quil hired me at first he said I would just be cashiering but now he decided to have me help with the books too. I didn't mind helping with the books and though I love Quil to pieces he's math skills are lacking a little.

I saw it was time for my line to walk in to line up. Brandy, Marrissa, and Nessie are all in the first line. I noticed Chad was in the third line. We hadn't talked much since our break up. At prom I saw Chad giving Quil dirty looks. I looked at the other lines and saw the other senior girls from the dance team and all my class mates from the last four years.

Finally as I walked I got to look into the audience. I saw the underclassmen dance team sitting with Miss Miller and Billy. Sitting close to them was Sue, Charlie, the Cullen's, Sam, and Emily, all of the wolves, the girls and their kids. I noticed Quil sitting next to him was his mom Nancy. Becky and Robbie were sitting next to Nancy. The only people missing were Nana and Shannon.

I heard them announce Brandy Michelle Albright. I clapped for my friend though we weren't as close now I still love her and Marrissa a lot. Then I heard them announce Marrissa Marie Albright. There were a few people I knew and then it was time for my best friend. "Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen." The announcer said. I got up out of my sit and screamed. "Go Nessie." I heard the wolves doing a wolf call and all the Cullen's especially Emmett were screaming. Nessie was blushing bright red she hurried back to her seat.

It felt like they were a thousand names until it was time for my row. Finally the signaled for us to stand. There were two people in front of me. I heard the announce say. "Claire Renee Olsen." Nessie was screaming she wasn't far from were I stood. I heard all the cheers and a wolf call just for me. I knew it had been Embry idea because he was the loudest. I was blushing. I could see Emily was crying and then right before I sat down I heard a voice I would recognizing anywhere shout. "I love you Claire." I hurried to me seat giggling at my guy.

I was relived the ceremony didn't last long after that. We turned our class rings and tassels. They played some sappy graduation song. Then it was time to walk back out. This time as a high school graduate. I'm three months away from being officially an adult also. Though I'm nervous about the future I'm excited as well.

(Quil's point of view)

I waited good-naturedly for Claire. She was taking pictures with her friends and family. She and I had already taken a few together. Kim and Alice were taking most of the pictures. I grabbed Alice's camera and said. "Cullen's and Jake time for a family photo." Alice bounced happily to Jasper side. Claire was moving out oh the picture when Bella stopped her. "Claire you're family to us." Nessie smiled and pulled Claire into a hug and said. "That's right big sis." I laughed and took the picture. Being next to the Cullen's who were unnaturally beautiful Claire fit right in though her skin is dark.

Everyone headed to the Cullen's. Alice threw them an even bigger graduation party than the one she had for Bella. The huge house was filled with people. Edward and Emmett were attending the grills. Funny enough they were great at grilling. There was enough food for everyone which was amazing since all the wolves were there.

Emmett whistled to get everyone's attention. Then I saw Edward on the stairs with Nessie and Claire near him. I was a little surprised to see him giving a speech. "Hello everyone as you all know I'm Nessie's extremely overprotective and proud father. Thank you all for being here today. My sister was thrilled with the turn out. Now I have a few words to say about my daughter. She is a true miracle. She has brought Bella and I so much joy. She gave us both something we didn't even know we were missing. My daughter is so special and one of a kind. She is intelligent and kind. My daughter loves everyone.

Nessie has given Bella and I so much over the years. Including a second daughter of sorts Claire. Claire you are a truly kind person. You give everyone a chance and you accept everyone for who they are. So from myself, Bella, and the rest of the Cullen's we wish Nessie and Claire all the best for the futures and we will always be here for you both." I saw that Nessie and Claire ran over to Edward and Bella. Both girls were in tears and the four of them hugged.

I saw Sam good toward the stairs pulling Emily with him. "I guess it's my turn now." Sam said sounding nervous making us all laugh. "So I know you all know who am but what you might not know is what a miracle it is that we are all here together. That miracles name is Nessie Cullen. Nessie we are proud that you are part of out family. Thank you for bridging the gaps and bring us all together. As Jake once told me we all became a family the day Nessie was born and we will all be a family until the end of time." Sam said as Nessie went and hugged Sam and Emily.

"Now for our Claire. Claire baby girl you have brought Emily and I so much happiness. You and Becky are a blessing to us. You have been our daughter and will always be our daughter. I know if Tony and Tara were here they would be so proud of the woman you have grown into. We all love you so much and know our lives are better with you in them." Sam said clearing us throat almost in tears. Emily and Claire both had tears running down their faces as the three of them hugged.

Jake turned to me and said. "Okay we're up." What no one told me I had to make a speech? I felt like I was back in public speaking class when I got so nervous I threw up on the girl I had a crush on. Jake went up the stairs and Nessie quickly went to his side. I was happy when I felt Claire grab my hand. Just holding her hand calmed me right down.

"Okay guys Quil and I promise to keep it shirt." Jake said as everyone laughed. "Nes baby I'm so proud of you. You are so sweet and kind. You get smart everyday. I will spend my life making sure all your dreams come true." Nessie kissed him.

"Okay little Claire it's your turn. You are my best friend's girl and my girl best friend." Jake said making Claire giggle. "Seriously Claire we are all very proud of you." Claire laughed and hugged Jake.

Then Claire and I took Jake and Nessie's place on the stairs. Claire squeezed my hand as I started talking. "I remember the first day I met Claire. She was two and I about bounced off the walls when she said my name. Well it was kind of my name. That day I knew she was brilliant." I turned to Claire smiling and finished. "That day Claire you stole my heart and I hope you never give it back. Congratulations sweetheart I love you." I said as I kissed her.

"Nessie you could probably be a doctor, lawyer, or anything you want. You are a smart one you don't need me to tell you. Thank you for loving Jake and Claire. Congrates Nes!" Nessie hugged me and then touched me showing me that she will always be there for Claire and I.

The party was mostly dancing after the speeches. Claire and I danced until her feet hurt. By the time the party was winding down all four of us were exhausted. Claire and I fell asleep on one of the Cullen's couches while Jake and Nessie slept on the other. The Cullen's didn't seem to mind. Esme put blankets over us though I doubt any of us were cold. I was happy to have my girl in my arms.

Author's Note: The next chapter is very short. Anyways thank for reading and the reviews. Oh and all the stuff from the prom and graduation was stuff from my own.

Thanks,

Cindy


	16. Chapter 15 Adam and Leah

My Girl Ch. 15 Adam & Leah

[Six weeks later]

(Claire's point of view)

Life has been very interesting lately. I started working at the store about a month ago. When I first started working there I had a hard time getting the hang of things. Lucky for me Quil and Seth are both very patient men. I couldn't believe the mess that the books were. It's a good thing I am here to straighten them out. Nancy was thrilled when she heard I was taking over the book keeping.

But the really drama started when a coven of unknown vampires came this way. Alice said they were dangerous and Bella's shield may not even be able to protect them. All of the Cullen's started tracking them right away except for Nessie. Since Nessie is half human she was sent to stay with us. Sam had to come out of retirement but Emily understood.

The wolves have all been on 24 hour patrols. Leah got hurt so she is guarding La Push along with Tina, Andrew, and Collin. Jake felt Andrew and Tina were too young. Collin didn't really want to stay behind but his wife Lisa is pregnant and due any day.

I miss Quil so much it hurts. And with Quil and Seth away I am in charge of the store. To my relief Nancy and Nessie have been helping out. Nana's been coming by to help when she can too. Since Nana use to run a store her help was really appreciated and her cancer is officially in remission.

[Another week later]

Quil called today he and Embry are in Canada now. I was happy to hear from him but I couldn't help crying. This is the longest we've ever been apart. Quil promised to come home as soon as he could. He took me a few leads they had. I worry about him so much but everyone keeps telling me it's his job.

Nessie and I sat on the porch. We were watching Leah and Adam play soccer. Leah was starting to heal and Carlisle said some physical activate could help. Adam too that as his cue to get her to play soccer with him. I noticed Nessie was calling. "Nes what's wrong?" I asked not that crying was rare for either of us with Jake and Quil gone. "Watching Leah and Adam makes me miss Jake." She said as I hugged her. "Yeah they make me miss Quil too." I said biting my lip.

When Nessie stopped crying I said. "Hey Nes can I ask you something?" "Sure Claire." She said wiping the tears away. "Did you ever find it strange that Jake loved?" Nessie looked confused and asked. "What do you mean Claire?" "I mean Quil and I use to be like Leah and Adam are." I heard Nessie swallow loudly then she said. "Yeah Jake and I were too. It's not weird trust me." I sensed Nessie nervousness and asked. "Does this have something to do with Quil's secret?" Nessie bit her lip and nodded.

As the next few days passed I found myself watching Leah and Adam closely. Every time Leah would hug Adam I had to smile. But my curiosity was beyond pecked. Quil's secret wasn't just his I knew that much. I remembered when I overheard Paul and Leah. Leah is keeping something from Adam too. At some point Jake had kept this from Nessie. But I could tell Nessie knew now. I couldn't find any real links. We were all kids at some point with grown up best friends. Nessie and I both fell in love with our older best friends.

Did Leah want Adam to fall in love with her too? Did she fall in love with an 11 year old? I wanted to ask someone. But what would I ask? I still couldn't really tell the connection the six of us had. It was strange that was all I knew for sure. In two months I will be 18 and Quil would tell me then. But lately I've wondered if it will change things. If it would change things did I really want to know?

I was thrilled when Quil came home. But I was still distracted. Jasper was there with the Cullen's greeting Nessie. He sent me a wave of calm. I was extremely grateful for. Quil must have noticed now distracted I was because he just kept kissing me and then asked. "Are you okay sweetheart?" I looked around at all the wolves greeting their families. I nodded to him and said. "Sure I am I just missed you that's all."

I was happy when thing returned to normal. Quil and I were back working at the store. I tried to not think about his secret. Quil was already asking me about birthday plans. I wasn't sure I wanted to even talk about my birthday. At this point I didn't care.

Author's Note: I know this chapter is very short. I wanted to show Claire trying to figure out the secret. Ch. 16 is called party time. It will also be short. Ch. 17 is called 18th birthday and ch. 18 will be the big reveal. I'm already working on Chapter 16 so hopefully it will be up tomorrow. Thank you for all your reviews keeping them coming and keep reading.

Thanks again,

Cindy


	17. Chapter 16 Party Time

My Girl Ch. 16 Party Time

(Quil's point of view)

Tomorrow is Claire's 18th birthday. I've been waiting for this birthday for years and now well I'm scared. I still don't know how to explaining imprinting or how I imprinted on her. I've talked to Sam, Jake, Jarred, Seth, and even Paul about how they told their imprints. But I still haven't found the right words.

Tonight the wolves and all the imprints except Adam are having a pre-birthday party for Claire. Emily and Sam thought it would be a good idea for her to see all the couples together before I told her. I guess they think if she sees how happy everyone else id she'll want to be the happy. Anyway Claire decided she wanted to have a bowling party. Nessie decided to rent out the whole bowling alley and to my surprise Emily was thrilled.

"Claire sweetheart you ready?" I hollered out. I heard Claire's angel voice from upstairs. "I'll be right there Quil." I noticed Sam and Emily were already gone. I knew they were taking Ressa and Taylor to Sara's house. I sat down on the couch and waited for Claire.

About fifteen minutes later Claire came down. She was wearing jeans and a white tank top. She pulled her hair up on a ponytail. "Hey Baby." She said kissing me. "Hey there almost birthday girl." I said kissing her again. She giggled nervously and said. "Come on we don't want to be late." I grabbed her hand and headed for the car.

As we drove Claire didn't say a word. She hadn't even thanked me for opening her door like she normally does. "Are you okay Claire?" I asked. She bit her lips and said. "Sure Quil I'm fine." "Okay if you say so." I mumbled not convinced. I turned up the radio not really being able to deal with the silence. I was thrilled when we arrived at the bowling alley.

When we walked in everyone yelled surprised even thought Claire knew about the party. Claire just laughed and started to hug everyone. Claire leaned over and whispered. "The decorations look like a baby shower." I noticed all the blue and pink and couldn't help chuckling too. I just nodded and hugged her.

(Claire's point of view)

Nessie and I went to pick at our bowling balls. I was happy to have a second alone with her. "So Claire how are you feeling?" She asked I'm sure sensing my tension. "I'm anxious about Quil's secret. And I think he's feel the pressure too so we're both a little stressed." I admitted honestly. She put her arm around me and said. "Yeah I'm sure it must be hard to know he's kept something from you." I nodded.

"Hey Nes has Alice you know seen how I'll take the news?" I asked hoping she had. "No sorry Claire I really wished she had. Just remember that no matter what Quil loves you very much." "Yeah Nes I know." I said picking out my ball. "Let's get back to the boys I'm sure they are starting trouble." I said laughing.

Quil, Embry, Nessie, Jake and I all bowled on the same lanes. I was shocked when I realized the boys were terrible bowlers and even worse sports. Paul even broke a ball. I didn't even know that was possible. Emily ended by beating everyone with a high score of 280. I was right behind her with a 250 and Nessie had a 230. I couldn't help but watch all the cute couples. Seeing my uncle cheering on my aunt was the best.

I knew that everyone here knew Quil's secret. These people were all my family. Would what he had to tell me change that? Embry started teasing Quil and I both. He told me that the secret was that Quil use to be a girl. Then he said him and Quil were more than just roommates. I just laughed and rolled my eyes. But Quil got really mad. Jake and Sam ended up taking Quil outside because he started shaking and was close to phasing in the middle of the bowling alley.

When the pizza cam Quil came back in and apologized and then Embry did too. I held Quil's hand the whole time we were eating. I get squeezing it because I feel like nothing will be the same after tomorrow. Quil seemed calmer when I held his hand too. So I didn't let go of it.

After we ate Emily, Rachel, Kim, Lisa, and April all needed to get home to their kids. So Sam, Paul, Jarred, Colin, and Brady left too. I couldn't help but think how good they were to their wives. Most men would have stayed.

After they had left it was just Embry, Jake, Nessie, Leah, Seth, Brianna, Quil and me. The younger wolves had stopped by earlier but had already left. Leah normally would've gone with Paul and Rachel but Adam was at a sleep over. She seemed sad like she was missing him. I wondered after I found out the secret how I would feel about her. Leah and I have always been close.

I didn't mind the little group we had left. That let me decided what we would do next so I decided we should go hang out at Quil's and Embry's place. We ended up playing video games. Leah kicked all of our asses in Guitar Hero and then we played some fighting game. I totally sucked at it too. Brianna got tired so her, Seth, and Leah left.

I still wasn't ready to go home. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. So we decided to watch a movie. I looked through all the movies and ended up picking Embry's favorite movie. Nessie and I neither one had ever seen it. It was called Wedding Crashers. It turned out to be so hilarious. We all told Embry that should be his new way to meet girls. He told us after his terrible date he wasn't dating ever again. Quil told me that he was going to be the old guy with all the cats.

"Claire sweetheart." I heard Quil say. Damn I guess I fell asleep. "Huh?" I said sleepily. I heard him chuckle. "I called Emily and told her you were staying here." He said as he picked me up bridal style. "Okay Quil thank you." I said opening my eyes to look into his.

Quil laid me down in his bed. "Here a t-shirt it's huge but at least it'll be more comfortable than jeans." "Thanks Quil." I motioned for him to turn around. As he did I hurried and took off my jeans, tank top, and bra. Then I slipped on the t-shirt. "You can turn back around. Did Jake and Nessie leave?" "Actually Nessie fall asleep around the same time you did. Jake called Bella and since Edward was out hunting she told him they could stay." Quil said laughing. I smiled back as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Embry even let Jake and Nes take his bed since his patrolling tonight." Quil said.

Then Quil tugged the covers around me and kissed my forehead. "Night Claire sleep good." "Where are you sleeping?" I asked feeling bad for kicking him out of his bed. "Um the couch you need a good nights sleep." He mumbled. I wanted to ask him to stay with me but I didn't want things to get any stranger than they already were. "Night Quil I love you." He smiled big and kissed me. "I love you too Claire always."

(Quil's point of view)

I couldn't help but toss and turn. How can I sleep? I know I should just try and relax and forget about tomorrow. But honestly that's not going to happen. After talking to well anyone and everyone I could I still wasn't sure what to say. I even tried to write it out. I just feel like I'm going to screw this up. How can I explain how I felt when I first imprinted? How can I explain how our love grew? I'm afraid she'll run and never come back.

I just have to force myself to relax. The word will come when I need them. I hope I thought as I drifted to sleep. I didn't dream at all. Which to be honest I was glad I wasn't dreaming it would probably be a nightmare at this point.

Suddenly I heard Claire she was whimpering and crying. But I could tell she was still asleep. I hurried off the couch and towards my room. I wasn't sure if I should knock or just go in. I saw Jake and Nessie standing in Embry's doorway. I whispered. "It's okay I got her." They both nodded and went back to bed.

I opened the door deciding that knocking was a bad idea. Her cries had gotten much louder. "Claire sweetheart it's okay." I whispered trying to calm her. She screamed out. "No Quil please don't leave me." Then she leaped almost out of the bed. She was awake and sobbing so heard and couldn't seem to stop. "Claire baby come here." I said taking her into my arms. I just kissed her and told her she was okay over and over.

She finally seemed to be calming down. I handed her a tissue and then asked. "Did you have a nightmare?" "Yeah but I don't really remember it." She said as I rubbed circles on her back holding her close to me. I laid her down and laid next to her. I still held her tightly rubbing her back. "Sleep sweet angel." I whispered. She seemed to be back to sleep so I started to get up. She grabbed my arms and said. "Please stay with me." I smiled at her if she only knew. After she fell back asleep I whispered. "I'll stay forever Claire I just hope you will."

Author's Note: So this was a filler chapter and the bad news is so is the next one. Ch. 17 is called 18th birthday I'm almost done with it now. Ch. 18 will be the big reveal. I am hoping to get 18, 19, and 20 up this weekend. I'm really excited about my plans for the upcoming chapters. I hope you all enjoy. Thank you for reading and your reviews.

Cindy


	18. Chapter 17 18th Birthday

My Girl Ch. 17 18th Birthday

(Claire's point of view)

When I woke up I felt Quil right next to me. His arm was wrapped tightly around me. I opened my eyes and saw the beautiful smile on his face. He looked so peaceful and happy. I wiggled out of his arms and crept out of the bed. He deserves to get some extra rest after putting up with me last night.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Embry, Nessie, and Jake. Embry was at the stove making breakfast. Jake and Nessie both ran and hugged me. "Happy Birthday." They yelled together. "Quiet Quil's still sleeping." I whispered. They all started laughing at me. Embry came over and hugged me next. "How about pancakes and bacon birthday girl?" "Sounds great Embry thanks." I said I felt so much better than I had the night before.

Seth came in from patrolling to talk to Jake. Embry was still cooking. Nessie pulled me into Embry's room and asked. "Are you okay?" I gave her a strange look. "Jake and I heard you crying last night too." I felt so embarrassed I couldn't even remember the stupid dream. I pulled Nessie into another hugged and assured her I was okay. "I'm great really Nes don't worry." "Claire it's a best friend's job." I heard some ask. "What is a best friend's job?" I knew that voice I turned around and saw Quil standing at the doorway. "Morning birthday girl you should've woke me." Quil said grabbing me hand as he walked into the room. "Morning you just looked so peaceful. Um thank you for last night." I said shyly. I was so embarrassed at my outburst. "Anytime sweetheart." Quil said pulling me into a kiss.

"Breakfast is served birthday girl." Embry yelled from the kitchen. Quil put his arm around me as we walked into the kitchen. "Okay birthday girl eat up." Embry said handing me a plate full of pancakes and bacon.

"So Claire, Nes did anyone losing anything last night?" Embry asked laughing. Seth started laughing too. I felt clueless what was he talking about. Then I noticed how mad Jake and Quil looked. Nessie looked over at me and suddenly at the same time we answered. "No Embry." "Well damn you kids just don't have any fun." He said as Quil growled at him.

After breakfast I watched television while Quil got a shower. We stopped by the store to check on things. Quil had hired some extra help. Then we went to my house. When we went in Sam greeted us. "Happy birthday Claire." "Thanks Sam." I said as I hugged him Emily came in. "Did you eat yet?" "Yeah Embry made us breakfast pancakes and bacon." "Oh okay happy birthday Claire." "Thanks Em."

I went upstairs to shower. Quil said he would just wait for me downstairs. Once I was alone in the shower I started feeling anxious again. My stomach felt like I had been on a roller coaster. I still had to get through the day and the party tonight. I hurried washing as fast as possible. It was clear to me that I didn't need to be alone and have time to think. I took a deep breath as I took out of the shower. I headed to my room and grabbed a pair of short and a t-shirt.

Quil hadn't told me our plans for before the party. "Where are we headed?" I finally asked Quil. I didn't need anymore mysteries today. "The beach." I smiled as we got to the beach. When we got to the beach Quil started talking about how much time the two of us had spent at the beach together over the years. "I've always liked the beach but when I came with you it was always more fun." Quil admitted kissing my hand as he held it.

We walked down the beach a little ways. I noticed someone had set up a picnic lunch with candles and roses. "That is so sweet." I said showing Quil. His face lit up and he said. "I'm glad you think so."

I starred in shocked and awe. "Is this for me?" I asked as he helped me sit down. "Yes Claire it is." Quil smiled and then pulled me into his lap. "I love you Claire Renee Olsen." I giggled and said. "I love you too." We ate our lunch Quil had made us chicken salad sandwiches and he had chips and soda to go with it. We ate in silence but it was a nice silence. Every once in a while he would grab my hand and kiss it.

My cell phone rand interrupting our peaceful silence. "Hello Nes." I said. "Hey Claire sorry to bother you guys but it's time to get ready." I groaned and said. "Fine I'll be there soon I guess." I looked over at Quil he was frowning too. "Is time to leave already?" He asked annoyed. I giggled and said. "Yeah sorry baby but Alice and Nessie need me to go be Birthday Barbie." Quil chuckled and helped me up. We gathered everything up and then he said. "Well come on Alice is scary when she mad." I laughed.

Alice and Nessie were waiting for me at the house. I barely got to kiss Quil bye before they pulled me upstairs. First they put my hair in hot rollers. Nessie had gone to get my dress. Alice was putting on my make up. "So um Alice have you seen anything uh interesting lately?" I asked hoping she could see something about how things would be after tonight. "Sorry Claire I have no idea if you and Quil will be okay but I have a good feeling that everything will work out." She said as Nessie came back in.

It seemed like I had been getting ready for hours. I just wanted to see Quil. My stomach was flipping and flopping again. Alice helped me put on my white sundress and white flip flops. I looked in the mirror. Wow I actually looked grown up. I am officially an adult.

Alice and Nessie headed downstairs to Jasper and Jake I was sure. I slowly walked downstairs. I was so happy to see Quil at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me. He was wearing a white dress shirt and a pair of jeans. He looked sexier than ever.

"You really are an angel." He said as he pulled me into a passionate kiss. I giggled and whispered. "You look very sexy." He smiled and whispered back. "Oh really?" He took my hand and led my outside to the backyard. I couldn't believe the turn out. Everyone but Nana and Shannon was there.

"Where's Nana and Shannon?" I asked Quil knowing he probably knew. "Shannon has a cold and Sara wasn't feeling well either." "Oh okay well maybe we can stop by tomorrow and check on them." I said. Quil got a serious look and he said. "Sure if you want to." I looked at him weird. What was going through his head? I wonder if I ask Edward if he would tell me.

Emmett came over and started telling jokes. I was happy for the distraction from my thoughts. I realized there was no music playing. "DJ Emmett put some music on." I said laughing. "You got it birthday lady." "Lady?" I questioned as everyone laughed. "Well yeah you're not a girl anymore." He said as he headed back over to the sound system.

Nessie got me up dancing with her. Quil and Jake were close by watching us. I could tell Quil was stressing out. So I made Quil come dance with us. Finally Nessie told Emmett to put on some slow music.

Quil pulled me close and held my tight. He kept kissing my hair and telling me how much he loves me. He sounded so scared. I felt myself getting scared too. I held on like he would disappear if I didn't. In just a few hours I would know Quil's secret.

"Present time." I heard Emily yell over all the noise. Quil and I headed back to out table which was now filled with gifts. I got some many nice things from everyone. After what seemed like the millionth gift it was time for Quil's. He wanted me to open his last for some reason. He seemed so shy when I started opening it.

When I saw the ring box my mouth dropped open. Maybe it was earring I thought. As I opened the box. It was a ring but to my relief not an engagement ring. I love Quil so much but I didn't even know his secret and had just turned 18.

The ring was a beautiful blue band with stars. It had an inscription. It said my other half. I could help but tear up. Quil took the ring and put it on my right ring finger. He kissed my hand and asked. "Do you like it?" I couldn't even speak so I just smiled and nodded.

Emily brought out the huge cake she had made. It was filled with 18 candles. I blew them out with some help from Quil. Quil and I both hurried and ate our cake. After we finished I thanked and told everyone bye.

Quil grabbed my hand and said. "It's time Claire-Bear to tell you the rest of it." I was shocked that he had used my childhood nickname. The rest? So I already knew some of it. Quil hugged me he seemed so upset.

I noticed we were heading back to the beach. He pulled me along with him. I could hear both of our hearts beating almost out of our chest. I felt sick and almost light headed. It was dark down out the beach but it seemed fitting. Quil grabbed both my hands and took a deep breath.

Author's Note: Well I didn't have to work tonight so this got done faster than I thought. I am already working on chapter 18. Chapters 18 and 19 will both be all in Quil's point of view. Anyway I hope to have both 18 & 19 up by the weekend. Thank you so much to all of you reviewing and reading.

Cindy


	19. Chapter 18 Time to tell the truth

My Girl Ch. 18 Time to tell the Truth

(Quil's point of view)

I grabbed Claire's hand and pulled her down the dark beach. She didn't seem bothered by the darkness at all. I was relieved to be in the darkness where I could just focus on how to tell her. The beach was fairly warm. I knew I needed to take her into the moon light to tell her so I could see her face.

I went to the huge rocks in front of the water. The moon light was shinning down on them. I picked Claire up and sat her on the rock. Before she could speak I sat next to her. "Quil before you tell me will you do something for me?" "Anything you need Claire." I promised she looked me straight in the eyes. "Kiss me Quil really kiss me so hard that I forget why were here." I snicker. That was something I could do. I grabbed her face in my hands. I crushed my lips against hers. Quickly our tongues met. I could taste the cake still. This kiss was different from all the kisses before. I was hoping this kiss this openness was only the beginning. I kissed her until we were both gasping for breath. Then I kissed her neck making her giggle. "Thank you Quil." She said shyly. I had to hope that was a good bye kiss.

She waited tolerantly for me to speak. I sighed damn it's time. "Claire have you ever heard of imprinting?" "Yeah actually I have." Claire mumbled. She probably thought I mean like an imprint of something. "What exactly do you know?" I asked hoping I wouldn't have to explain too much. "I looked up the definition I found didn't match with what I had heard." I swallowed loudly. What had Claire heard and from who? "What exactly made you look it up?" I asked as I started chewing on my nails.

"Do you remember the morning Sam and Emily had that fight about Shannon?" "Sure I remember." How could I not remember that it scared the hell out of me? What had Sam and Emily said? Why hadn't Claire mentioned this before?

She cleared her throat before continuing. "That morning Emily said just because she was Sam's imprint didn't mean he could control her. Why what is it?" I couldn't answer her question yet but I had one of me won. "Claire why didn't you ask Sam or Emily about it? Why didn't you mention it to me?" I asked a little hurt. Why was I acting hurt when I was the one with the secret?

"Honestly Quil I thought maybe it was you know a private couple thing." I started laughing at her words. "Quil not to be rude but what the hell does this have to do with us or your secret?" I could tell she was becoming impatient. "It's not just my secret." I confessed. I needed to take responsibility for everyone keeping this from her. "I know." She napped annoyed. "It's not just Leah and Adam either." "Yeah it's Jake and Nessie too I figured that out easily. I mean take out the half vampire thing and their relationship has almost mirrored ours except Nessie knows the truth."

I heard Claire sniff. Oh shit here we go. "No Claire you don't get it. It's all the girls. Emily, Kim, Rachel, Lisa, April, and Brianna theirs was well just different. Hell even Brandy and Marrissa are though their newer imprints." I tried to explain. "All of us and they all know. Well except me and Adam." I could feel the anger vibrating off of her. "Yes Claire I imprinted on you just like the other wolves did their mates."

"Quil I don't understand." She huffed. "I know Claire." I said trying to calm her down so I could explain. "It's a wolf thing though." She guessed. "Yeah it is. After a wolf phases he can imprint. When the wolf imprints it's like nothing and no one else matters anymore." I saw Claire's anger disappear and she started crying.

"Claire when I met you I just couldn't believe it. My whole world changed. It was magical you were the cutest baby I had ever seen. All I've wanted since that day was for you to be safe, happy, and for you to feel loved. Claire you come first before me, my mom, and the pack before anyone. I love to be around you. I love talking to you. It's been that way since the day I imprinted."

Claire just sat there crying. I wondered what she was thinking. Is she anger? Did she still want to be with me? She told me nothing could change our love but what if that's not true. Hell I sound like a stalker. Plus I've been keeping this from her. Does she get it? Everyone says an imprint wouldn't leave their wolf but what if she was the exception. I can't live without her.

Her silence was killing me. I was trying to give her time. I wanted her to process everything but I had to know if she was okay. If we would be okay. "Claire sweetheart are you okay?" I asked rubbing her arm lightly. "Please don't touch me." She between sobs. I could feel my heart breaking. This was bad really bad I could feel it. "Quil?" "Yes Claire." I answered afraid of what she would say now. "Take me home please." With those words I knew I had screwed up my happiness. "Sure Claire."

Author's Note: Okay don't beat me up. There are still 11 chapters left. The next chapter will be all in Quil's point of view also. I know this chapter is a little short. Thank you to all those who have reviewed I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy this was the toughest chapter yet. I'm almost finished with Chapter 19 so it should be up soon.

Thanks again,

Cindy


	20. Chapter 19 She Won't Talk to Me

My Girl Ch. 19 She won't talk to me

(Quil's point of view)

The whole drive Claire cried. I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't respond. It was like she couldn't hear me. When we got to the house she jumped out of the car. She was running toward the door when I got out. She turned around and said. "Quil please don't follow me. Just go home." With my heart breaking into a million pieces I watched her talk into the house.

When I got home I fell onto the living room floor. I felt like I had been kicked in the chest. Embry came running out of his room. "Quil are you okay?" Embry questioned concerned. "No I'm not okay." I said on the verge of crying. "What happened is Claire alright?" "I don't know. After I told her about imprinting she asked me to not touch her and then to take her home." "Man she just needs time to think." Embry said patting my back. "I don't think so Em." "Give her sometime." He told me. "Yeah maybe." I said as he helped me up. I went into my room. I could still smell Claire on my sheets and pillow from last night.

I sat on my bed for two days. I couldn't eat or sleep. How did this happen? I'm losing Claire I could feel it in every part of me. It felt like I was slowly dying. What could I do? I can't force her to be with me.

"Quil can I come in?" I heard Jake ask from outside my bedroom door. "I guess." I mumbled. Jake looked at me with such pity. I saw Nessie appear from behind him. She came over to the bed and sat next to me. Then she threw her arms around me. She held me like a small child. "Have you talked to Claire?" I asked hopefully. "No Quil I haven't she refusing to speak to everyone. She's just like you locked up in her room hurting." Nessie explained.

"Ness tell me what else can I do? Am I going to lose her?" "Quil I'm really sorry I don't know if you'll lose her." I couldn't help it when the tears fell out of my eyes. I was so embarrassed. But Nessie just gave me a sad smile and wiped them out of my eyes.

Jake came and sat next to me too. He put his arm around me and said. "Quil all I can say is your not going to keep her by locking yourself in your room." "What would you do Jake? Tell me the truth if it was Nessie what would you do?" "Man I would fight for her. I wouldn't let her get away so easily." Jake said. "Yeah I guess I need to stop feeling sorry for myself." "That's the sprit now go take a damn shower you stink." Jake said laughing.

Jake was right I had to fight. She loves me too. I know she does. I sat down and made out a plan. First I called Sam and Emily's. Emily confirmed that Claire wasn't speaking to anyone. All she had done was stay in her room and cry.

I took the next step in my plan. I started calling her cell non-stop. I left the same message every time. I just told Claire I still loved her and nothing would change that. I also asked her to call me back every time. After leaving that message five times a day for a week I knew that wasn't working.

I moved on to the next phase of my plan. I crossed my fingers it would work. If she wasn't responding to my love or my being nice I had to be tough. I left her a message that if she wanted to keep her job she better show up tomorrow early. I planned to be there waiting for her.

I called Emily from the store at dawn. I called Emily to see if Claire even got up out of bed. Emily said she was in the shower and looked like she was getting ready for work. I paced around the store waiting to see her. These past two weeks had been the longest of my life.

I heard Claire's car door slam. Oh no she's pissed probably beyond pissed. If we do get back together I will pay dearly for this I'm sure of it. Claire's beautiful eyes were so red. It looked like she had just been crying. "Good morning Claire." I said as cheerfully as possible. She just nodded and went for the office.

Claire was doing the books first. I kept finding excuses to go into the office. I would ask her where something was and she would just find it and hand it to me. She did everything she could to keep from talking to me. I was stuck if this didn't work then what would?

At the end of the day Seth came in. Claire greeted him asked him how Brianna was. He asked her how she was and she went mute again. Seth apologized but Claire told him not to worry about it.

I thought I had caught a break when Claire's car broke down. She had just taken out her cell. She was probably about to call Emily. But came up and asked. "Claire would you like a ride home?" She just looked up and nodded. That damn nod was getting on my nerves. I opened her door and hurried to the driver's side.

As we drove I realized a drive home wasn't going to change anything. I felt my heart getting heavy again. I turned on the radio to distract myself. Here Comes Goodbye by Rascal Flatts filled the car. I swallowed back the tears that were treating to fall. When we pulled up I looked over at Claire she was wiping the tears out of her eyes. She hurried into the house.

This time I couldn't help myself I followed her into the house. She ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door. She was sobbing so loud I was afraid she might choke. Sam came into the kitchen and offered me a chair. "Is she okay?" He asked pointing upstairs. I shrugged. "She won't talk to me." "I know Quil you just need to give her sometime." I huffed and said. "Yeah time she needs time." I said as I ran out of the house.

I tried to think of a new plan. But where would I even start? I phased and ran for a while. After running in what seemed like circles I found myself out side of the Cullen's. As I got closer I saw Alice standing on the porch like she had been waiting for me.

As I got closer to her I could see the look on her face. Alice looked so sad and lost. She looked like I felt. Alice surprised me by pulling me into a hug. I couldn't help it I broke down into tears again. I was such a cry baby.

"Quil I'm so sorry I wish I had better news." Alice whispered. I felt more afraid as I asked. "Alice what did you see?" "Not much Quil but I saw Claire crying and crying. It's like she can't stop." I felt the tears coming again. Alice sat with me a long time while I got myself back together.

Edward appeared on the porch and said. "Hello Quil come on in." All of the Cullen's and Jake were there. Everyone gathered around me. It felt nice to be surrounded by people who cared even if they were a bunch of vampires. I could tell Edward was reading my thoughts.

"Quil I doubt I can help I'm not even sure that Claire knows her own mind right now." Edward answered my silent plea and he go to Sam and Emily's and read her mind. Jasper looked at me like he would be crying if he could. "Shit Jasper sorry." I said realizing it was my moods he was feeling. "Quil it's understandable." Jasper said as he pulled Alice into a hug.

Jake and Nessie had plans. They offered to cancel them and stay with me. But I told them to go. The other Cullen's were adamant about me staying there. Esme and Bella made me dinner and everyone sat with me while I ate. I felt like a little kid. Bella even told me to finish my plate. I guessed that Edward had told them about me hardly eating.

It was such a strange night. Even Emmett was quite. I knew he was like an uncle to Claire. I think seeing us like this was really bothering him. Rose asked me to go on a walk with her. I thought she was going to force me to talk. But she didn't. We just walked in the darkness.

I heard my cell ringing. I looked around and realized I had fallen asleep on the Cullen's living room couch. "Hello." I said still groggy. "Quil." I heard Sam say in a serious voice. "What's wrong?" I asked nervous. "It's Sara um she passed away." "What?" I asked in shock. "Yeah she had a heart attack it was sudden. Anyway Emily, Claire, and I are with Becky and Shannon at Sara's house." "I'm on my way Sam." "Good she is going to need you. We'll see you soon."

I heard Edward telling the Cullen's the news as I rushed out of their house. I realized I didn't have my car. Edward came out throwing me the cars to one of his cars. I had to get to Claire. I don't care if she hates me. She need me there. I'll just be there on expections. I'll stop being so damn selfish. The drive seemed so slow. I drove as fast as I could. I was so happy Edward had a full tank of gas there was no way I could stop now. My poor Claire was all I could think.

Author's Note: Chapter 20 will be called Nana's Funeral I am working on it now. Also some of Claire thoughts will be revealed. Thank you so much for all the reviews and for reading.

Cindy


	21. Ch 20 Nana's Funeral

My Girl Ch. 20 Nana's Funeral

(Claire's point of view)

I feel numb or I guess in shock. I had just seen Nana a few days ago. Nana had Sam, Emily, Taylor, Ressa, Becky, Robbie, and me over for dinner with her and Shannon. She mad a huge dinner for us and even made her special blueberry pie for dinner. She was the first person who hadn't tried to get me to talk about Quil. After dinner Emily, Nana, and I even went for a walk.

How can she be gone? She wasn't just my grandmother she was my friend. Another piece of my family has been taken. I use to imagine that my mom would've looked like her when I had my kids.

I've been so selfish lately. I hadn't even spoken to Emily in almost two weeks. After all Emily and Sam have done for me I've acted like a child. I could I be so full of myself. But Emily hasn't held any of it against me.

I am going to help everyone through this. I have to be there especially for Shannon. She is going to need us all the most. Becky came home from Settle where she and Robbie live now. Shannon is keeping to herself. Emily tells me not to worry Shannon's just like me she'll open up when she ready.

I heard the doorbell. Then I heard voices. I had just laid down on the couch. I was sure it was another neighbor bring us food. But then I felt him. I still couldn't hear him but I knew he was here. I always could feel when he was near I guess another sign of imprinting.

I sat up and saw Quil hugging Emily. She started to cry again and Quil whispered in her ear. Then I saw him hug Becky. Becky smiled a little and pointed towards me. Quil starred but went to where Shannon, Ressa, and Taylor were. He greeted the twins first and then Shannon. I saw Shannon grin a little at him.

Shannon grabbed his hand and brought him into the living room where I was still sitting on the couch. Quil cautiously made his way towards me. He stood right in front of me. I could tell how nervous he was. I bit my lip to not smile at him.

"Hello Claire I'm so sorry. I loved Sara very much she'll be missed." I smiled a little and nodded. Nana loved Quil too. She thought his appetite was great. She was always trying to feed him. When Quil and I came over the night of my 17th birthday Quil made dinner my Nana was so impressed with his cooking skills. She told me once that a man with a good appetite has a good heart.

I realized I hadn't spoken back to him. He was still starring at me. "Thank you Quil." I responded to him softly. He sat down beside me. I couldn't help but wish he would hug me. He was starring so hard it was like he could see through me. "You never have to thank me Claire." He said as he scooted closer to me. Then he grabbed and pulled me into a hug.

The tears all were unleashed. I was crying so hard I had made his shirt wet. But he just held me tighter. "No one should have to deal with as much heart ache as you and your family have." Quil whispered stroking my hair. I felt Quil's warm lips on my hair. "Sweetheart just let it all out. It's just you and me." He said soothing me. I cried so hard I almost choked.

Suddenly I jerked away I had almost forgotten what had happened. Quil looked like I had kicked him in the stomach when I jerked away. "Claire please honey let me be here for you and your family." Quil begged. I didn't say anything I couldn't. But I didn't tell him to leave either.

I should've told Quil to leave. I should stay away from him. He's been forced to love me and wait for me all these years. He should've been able to have a life. I'm sure he would've had a wife and kids by now. Poor Quil he got stuck with me. He deserves so much better.

I saw Quil in the kitchen warming up the casseroles. I wasn't shocked he was doing it. He made Emily take a nap. Jake and Nessie had came and gotten the twins and was taking them to stay with Sue and Charlie. They had tried to get Shannon to go to but she wanted to stay. Emily said to let her.

"Claire please come eat." Quil said concerned. I knew I had lost some weight in last couple of weeks. I figured at this point the least I could do was not worry anyone. I sat down at the table with everyone. Sam and Emily were unusually quite. They weren't even speaking to each other. Becky seemed to be the one leading the conversation. She was telling stories about when we were little and would stay the night here with Nana. Nana use to tell us about meeting Papaw. It sounded like a fairytale.

Quil served dessert. As soon as Quil handed Shannon hers she got up running from the room. Becky looked so confused. Quil explained that banana cake was Nana's favorite. We could all hear Shannon crying as she ran upstairs.

Quil shocked me by coming over and grabbing my hand. He pulled me out of my chair and said. "Come on let's go check on Shannon." "Okay." I said as he pulled me out of the room and toward the stairs. I opened Shannon's bedroom door. She was sitting on the floor in a ball crying. Quil looked at me. I walked over and sat next to Shannon. Quil joined us on the floor too. I wasn't sure what to say.

Shannon looked up and turned to Quil and asked him. "Do you believe in angels?" "Yes I do. I bet your Nana is one now." "Really?" She asked as her eyes brighten. "Really and I bet your Nana and your parents are watching over you and your sisters right now and they will forever." "You promise?" "I promise." Quil said as Emily appeared in the door way.

"Shannon baby you need to try and get some sleep." Emily said coming over to us. "Can Quil tuck me in?" She asked. Quil got up and then picked Shannon up and said. "Sure I can tug you in want me to read to you?" "Okay Quil." Quil read Shannon favorite book. When Quil was finished Claire looked up at him and asked. "Will you be here when I wake up?" He turned to look at me. I need him and so did Shannon. "Yes he'll be here." I said.

I watched Quil tug the covers around her. Sam, Emily, and Becky all came in and told her goodnight. Then she asked me to come over to her. I hurried to her side. "Good night Claire I love you." I smiled at my sweet innocent little sister. "I love you too baby sister sweet dreams." I stepped back and Quil stepped back next to her. He sat on the edge on the bed humming. Shannon closed her eyes. When she was finally asleep Quil kissed her forehead and got up.

"Quil can we talk please?" He looked unsure but nodded. Quil followed me outside to the porch swing. Quil patiently waited for me to talk. I finally gained some courage and said. "Quil I'm not ready to talk about imprinting." "It's okay Claire I understand you have much more important thing to deal with. Do you want me to leave?" He asked upset. "Honestly no I don't want you too. The truth is I need you." "Then I'll be here Claire." He said.

I knew I needed to say more but what could I say. "I need time to think about our relationship." I finally said. "You have it Claire take all the time you need." "Do you think for now we could just be friends?" I asked not wanting to hurt him anymore than I had already. "I will always be your friend sweetheart. No matter what happens whatever you need I'll be there." "I really need a hug." I admitted. He chuckled and said. "That is one thing I know I can do." He hugged me.

Nana's funeral was the longest experience of my life. She had planned the whole thing herself year ago. I sat with Shannon on one side and Quil on the other. Robbie had made it to the funeral too. My sister had announced her engagement just yesterday.

Yesterday had been a long bad day too. Not only were we dealing with Nana's death but there was a new vampire threat. I felt bad that Quil was staying with me and not fighting. But Jake and Quil both said if Quil fought instead of staying he would be distracted. I didn't want Quil to get hurt. All of the girls were at the funeral sitting together behind us. Nessie sat right behind me stroking my hair during the service. I couldn't believe how badly I had treated Nessie. And now she was here with me when Jake and her family were off fighting.

After the funeral service we went to the cemetery. He was raining so the preacher kept it short to my relief. Quil stuck to me like glue. But he didn't push me to talk or anything. Why does he have to be so damn prefect? Shannon has become his shadow these last couple of days. It was so strange when we went back to Nana's house Quil sat with Shannon. The worst part was I was getting jealous. I feel horrible for feeling that way but I do.

The day after the funeral we began packing Nana's house up. Quil helped Shannon pack her room. Shannon was really nervous about moving and changing schools. Shannon and Ressa had decided to share a room. I was a little surprised since Shannon is so shy. But she was thrilled to be sharing a room with her 12 year old cousin. Ressa seemed happy to share her room.

Shannon still seemed to be having a problem with Emily. She felt like Emily was forced to take her. I don't know why she thought that. Emily always wanted Shannon. She loves Shannon so much. I'm hoping once we get Shannon home and she sees it for herself it will help. Quil says to just give her time. He told me sometimes you can't see how much someone loves you until you feel it. I wasn't sure if we were talking about Emily and Shannon or him and I.

Author's Note: Ch. 21 is called What about Shannon? I'm working on it now and hope it have it up by Thursday or Friday at the latest. What happens in 21 leads to 22 which will be a big and important chapter. Anyway thank you all so much for reviewing it truly means a lot to me. Thank you, Cindy


	22. Chapter 21 What about Shannon?

My Girl Ch. 21 What about Shannon?

(Claire's point of view)

Holy cow these last few weeks have been super busy. We brought Shannon home with us. She's still very shy with everyone. Emily had finally made a little progress with her though. We went on a girls shopping trip and Shannon held Emily hand. Then she asked Emily to tuck her in that night. Now every night she has been asking Emily to.

Emily got Shannon enrolled in school. She's only nine but in fifth grade. They say at school she doesn't talk at all. Sam says she reminds him of me. Yeah right I was never brilliant like that. Shy yes smart no. The only person Shannon hangs out with that isn't family is Quil.

I went back to work the day after we brought Shannon home. Quil offered me more time off but I refused. I felt bad for being off as much as I had already. I still see Quil everyday but things have been different. He's been giving me space. When he comes over he mainly hangs out with Sam or is with Shannon. At work he's been strictly professional.

Today Quil is taking Shannon, Ressa, and me to the beach. The worst part is Quil didn't invite me Shannon did. Ressa and Claire get along so well. But they are complete opposites. Ressa is very outgoing, has a ton of friends, and she's very boy crazy. But Emily says Ressa and Shannon balance each other out.

I saw Quil hugging Ressa and Shannon as I headed outside too. I wished he would hug me. "Morning Claire." Quil said opening the car doors. "Good morning Quil." I said shyly. I wasn't sure why but I felt very nervous around Quil. He seemed so hurt and lost. I couldn't help but think it's my fault he's hurting.

Ressa and Shannon ran into the water splashing each other the whole way. After Quil laid the towels and blanket out. He gave me a nod before heading towards the water to swim with the girls. I decided to stay on the beach. I laid down on the blanket and pulled out my journal. I had started the journal to sort out my feelings. But the funny thing was it reads like a love letter to Quil. I wasn't sure what to make of that.

The four of us headed back to the house together. When we arrived in front of the house Quil yelled. "Get Shannon inside quick." But I wasn't fast enough. Jake and Seth came out of the trees in wolf form. Shannon started screaming. Then it got worse when Jake changed back to human form. Quil threw him some shorts from the clothes basket Emily had sitting on the porch.

Quil picked Shannon up and took her into the house. Ressa, Jake, Seth, and I followed them in. I saw Jake grab his phone. Shannon seemed to be in shock. Carlisle and Edward came right over. After Carlisle checked her out I heard Edward talking to Shannon. "Hi Shannon so you remember me?" Edward asked. "Um your Nessie's brother right." Shannon said still shaken. "Close enough." I heard Edward mumble.

"Will she be okay Carlisle?" Sam asked. "She'll be fine. Edward says she's just very confused and worried." "Is she scared?" I heard Emily ask. Edward smiled and said. "Yes and no she scared but not of the wolves. She scared something's wrong with Jake."

I heard Quil mumbling something. Jake walked over and sat down next to Shannon. "Hi Shannon I'm sorry if I scared you." Jake said. "Are you okay?" Shannon asked in her shy little voice. "You really are just like your sister. Sweetie I'm fine promise." Jake said smiling. I saw Shannon starring at Seth then she asked. "Seth are you a wolf too?" "Yes I am Shannon." "Who else is?" Shannon asked. "Shannon honey why don't you come in the Living Room and Uncle Sam and I will explain everything." Emily said taking Shannon's hand.

Sam and Emily told her the tribal legends and then explained about shape shifters. She seemed happy to hear La Push had protectors. She was shocked that there were so many wolves. They also explained to her about the Cullen's. She had been told that Carlisle was a plastic surgeon that was why his family looked like they hadn't aged in almost 20 years. They explained about vampires. She seemed to be taking the news really well when I walked outside.

I saw Seth follow me out. "Hi Claire." "Hey Seth you okay?" I asked noticing his sad expression. "Yeah I guess I am." He said obviously lying. "What wrong?" I asked. "Um nothing really Claire you don't want to listen to my problems." "Seth talk to me." I pressed. "It's Brianna she won't marry me." "Wow Seth you asked Brianna to marry you." I said excited. "I asked three times actually. I love her so much. I just want to make her mine forever." My stomach turned at his words.

(Quil's point of view)

"Embry will you hurry up. Emily's making pot roast." I said I heard Embry laughing at me. "Okay man I'm ready. Is it really Emily's pot roast you're hurrying to?" Embry asked. "Maybe I want to get there and check on Shannon and Claire." "Sometimes I forget which one is your imprint." He said laughing.

"Shut it Embry. Shannon is a sweet kid who's had a lot of tough luck." "Yeah well I'm nervous about meeting her. Claire says she looks just like Tara did." "Claire looks just like Tara did too. I can't believe Shannon's nine and you've never met her." I said chuckling. "I might have been avoiding meeting her when she was younger and she was sick a lot." "She's not sickly anymore. But just to warn you she's extremely shy." "Like Claire use to be?" "Way worse than Claire ever was."

When we got to the house I heard Embry's heart speed up. I had to laugh at how nervous he was. I swear he wasn't this nervous when we met that movie star a few years ago. "Hi Emily. Hi Claire." Embry greeted them with hugs. Claire gave me a shy hello again. What the hell is this shy thing? When Edward was here I asked him if he knew what was wrong with her. He told me that he did know and that Claire would tell me when she was ready. This put me back into patient waiting mode.

"Where's Shannon at?" I asked looking around for her. "She's upstairs I'll go get her." Emily said. "Hey Embry you've never met Shannon have you?" Claire asked. Embry just shook his head still very nervous. "It'll be okay she's shy but she'll warm up to you. Especially since she's knows you're Quil's best friend."

Emily came down with Shannon. I heard Shannon's quite voice. Embry slowly turned around. Then I saw it. He froze his eyes lit up and his breath was shallow. Shannon bit her lip and said. "Hi I'm Shannon you must be Embry." I could tell he couldn't speak. He just smiled and nodded.

I saw Claire's eyes get huge. "On my god." Claire said. She knew what had happened. Emily had already ran from the kitchen to get Sam. I heard Jake running in. Embry was still starring at Shannon completely motionless.

Shannon hadn't moved either she was just starring and smiling at Embry. Then suddenly Embry started to shake. "Oh shit Jake help me get him out of here. Claire get Shannon." I yelled. Claire pulled her sister out of the room. I heard Shannon start to cry as Jake and I pushed Embry out the back door.

He phased as we pushed him off the porch. He ran into the woods. Jake and I phased and followed him. "Did I just?" Embry asked not being able to finish his question. Jake and I both nodded. "She's just a kid." Embry said. Jake and I both laughed. "I mean she's what nine and well I was in love with her mother." Embry admitted honestly. Jake was cracking up. "It not as bad as it was with me. Do you remember when Bella was pregnant with Nessie?" Jake asked Embry. He nodded and said. "So it was Shannon it's always been her?"

I smiled and joined into the conversation and said. "It was always Shannon. She needs you." Embry groaned and said. "I should've been there from the beginning. I was too selfish." "Embry you can't change what has already happened but you can be here now." I said. "Yeah you're right Quil." Embry said as we all started running back to the house. We all phased back. Sam handed us all clothes. "He'll be okay Sam." Jake reassured him.

I walked with Embry back into the kitchen. Claire and Shannon were sitting at the table talking. Shannon looked up and saw Embry she suddenly had a huge smile on her face. Embry smiled back at her. Claire looked confused watching them. She came over beside me and whispered. "Did he just imprint on her?" "Yeah Claire he did." I stated to her. Claire swallowed loudly and gasped for air.

We watched Embry sit down next to Shannon and they started talking. Shannon was telling him about school and her hobbies. It was the most I had ever heard her talk. I laughed to myself she really reminded me of Claire now they way she and I were. I saw Sam and Emily watching them from the doorway. Sam had his arms wrapped around Emily kissed her scarred cheek. I saw Claire looking at them too and then me. She looked pale. "Claire are you okay?" I asked but she didn't answer me.

Emily noticed Claire and came over grabbing Claire's hand. "Sweetie let's go talk." She nodded to Emily and then turned to me saying. "I'll see ya at work Quil." "I'll see you there Claire." I turned back around to watch Embry and Shannon. He was already hooked on her.

(Claire's point of view)

Holy shit Embry imprinted on my baby sister. He has this look in his eye like the whole world has changed. It was like all Embry could see was Shannon. He looks so scared though. I couldn't help but wonder if Quil felt that way when he imprinted on me. I mean it had to be worse I was only two and it was the first time a wolf had imprinted on a child.

Emily led me upstairs we sat on my bed. "Claire I think it's time we had a talk. I'm your Aunt and well I've been playing the part of your mom. I want to help you." I had been dreading talking to Emily but I had questions maybe Emily could help me answer some of them.

"Can I ask you a few questions Emily?" "Sure of coarse you can." "Did you ever feel like Sam was forced to love you?" I asked her. She laughed. "No I can't say I didn't think that at first but he quickly changed my mind." "Did you feel forced to love him?" I asked. "No of coarse not I love Sam and he loves me always has been that way." "Claire do you love Quil?" "Yeah I do." "You're in love with him?" She asked. "Yes." I admitted. "Then why aren't you with him?" Emily asked me. "I want him to have choices. It's not fair that he has to be with me and he had to wait all these years for me." I confessed. Emily laughed. "Claire he would do it again trust me. Talk to him."

[A few days later]

I was sitting writing in my journal when I heard someone sobbing down stairs. I ran down the stairs. As I got down them I recognized the sobbing it was Nessie. "Nes what's wrong?" I asked as I hugged her tight. She didn't say anything just cried.

A few minutes later Emily came home. She came in looking concerned. I just shrugged. "Nessie are you okay?" Emily asked. Once again Nessie didn't answer. "Should I call Jake?" Emily suggested. "No please don't call him." Nessie screamed out between sobs. I just looked at Emily I didn't know what to do. "How about we give your mom a call?" I tried suggesting. Nessie shook her head no.

Emily's look of concern got worse as she said. "You know don't you Nessie." "Yeah Jake told me this morning he said he didn't want any secrets between us." I looked between them and said. "Hey guys clue me in." "My Mom and Jake kissed." Nessie said. "When?" I yelled back.

Emily laughed and said. "It was a long time ago before Nessie was born." "Oh well I guess that isn't too bad." I said thinking how weird it would be if Quil ever made out with my mom. "That's not all though. Jake was in love with my mom. And my mom loved him back." Nessie said starting to cry hard again. "How did she end up with your Dad then?" I asked confused.

Emily told us about when Edward left Bella after her 18th birthday. Then about Jake and Bella becoming friends. Jake fell for Bella quickly. Then after a misunderstanding Bella saved Edward and he came back. After that Bella tried to balance her wolf best friend and her vampire boyfriend. Back then the Cullen's and the pack hated each other.

Then the pack and Cullen's joined forces to protect Bella. Bella realized she loved Jake back. But her love for Edward was stronger so she chose him and they got married. When Bella return from her honeymoon she was pregnant. Bella wanted Jake around and Jake wanted her happy.

Then Nessie was born and Jake imprinted. Jake's love for Nessie was much stronger than anything he felt for Bella. Bella was willing to die for her love for Edward.

I was shocked hearing their story. I had no idea about any of it. Edward and Bella were a real fairytale in my mind. Jake is so devoted to Nessie. Who knew the story was so much more complicated.

Nessie had stopped crying and seemed to be getting mad she asked. "Do you think Jake still loves my mom?" Emily answered her. "Yeah but as a sister he's in love with you Nessie." "I hope so Em." Emily left us alone to talk.

Nessie had been quite for a long time. Then my cell phone rang. I looked at my caller ID. It said Edward's cell. "Hello Edward. Yes she's here. Sure I'll tell her bye." I hung my cell up and said. "Nes your Dad said he would like to speak to you when you get home." Nessie nodded. "Do you doubt Jake's love?" I asked. "A little I guess." She said. "Why?" "If he didn't imprint on me would he still be in love with my mom."

"But you've never questioned imprinting before right?" "No but I didn't know he was in love with my mom." "Jake loves you Nessie only you." I saw Jake in the doorway. "She right please let me take you home. Your family is so worried about you. Edward wants to talk to you." Jake told Nessie.

Nessie gave me another hug. "Thank you Claire." "Claire he loves you too. Give him a chance." Jake said as he and Nessie walked to the door. "I'll talk to him soon." I said as they left. I wasn't sure if I was ready to talk to Quil yet. I needed to be sure before I could talk to him.

I got up early this morning. After I got out of the shower I headed downstairs for breakfast. I heard Shannon giggling. I knew before I got into the kitchen Embry was here. While I was eating Quil called. Quil said the store wasn't busy and he wouldn't need me to work today. I have to admit I'm disappointed.

I went down to the beach. It was cold and rainy so I didn't stay long. My heart was still aching. I still wasn't sure what to say to Quil. I love him so much. But I feel so guilty.

When I got back to the house I saw Embry and Shannon playing chess. He's usually a sore loser but he didn't seem to mind losing to Shannon. He seemed happy because she was having a goodtime.

I saw him kiss her forehead and came over to me. "Claire are you okay?" "Yeah I just think I found just the person I need to talk to." "Oh yeah who's that?" He asked. "You Embry." I have a questioned and I think you can answer them."

"I'll try Claire." "Do you feel forced to be here with her?" I asked he started to laugh. You would've thought I had just told him the funniest joke ever. When he finally calmed down he said. "Not at all I feel happier than I've ever been. I feel bad I was so selfish I could've watched her grown up." "What if my sister doesn't fall in love with you?" I asked him. "I think she will but I'll be whatever she needs me to be." "Embry that isn't fair to you."

"Claire I love her already. She's my best friend I want what is best for her." "When do you plan to tell her you imprinted?" I asked curiously. "I don't know. When do you think I should Claire?" "I guess when you develop feelings beyond friendship." I said honestly. "Give Quil a chance just talk to him please Claire." I smiled and said. "Maybe you're right I think I will." I pecked his cheek and headed for Quil.

Author's Note: My computer was down for a few days but I'll try to have Ch. 22 up ASAP. Sorry for mistakes I've got sun poisoning so I've been a little sick. iluvtwi14 you guessed right Embry imprinted on Shannon. I had that planned from the beginning. I still have a lot of twist and turns to come. Thank you all who have reviewed.

Cindy


	23. Chapter 22 Do you love me?

My Girl Ch. 22 Do you love me?

(Claire's point of view)

After my talk with Embry I drove over to Quil's house. Embry was still with Shannon and then he had to patrol so I knew he wouldn't be home for a long time. I used the key Quil had given me after I started driving. I knew it would be a little while until Quil was home. I wasn't sure what to do. I was going to watch television but then I decided I was hungry. I looked in the fridge and pantry. I decided to make dinner for us. After starting the food I found a table cloth and candles in the hall closet. I had just gotten them out when my cell rang.

"Hi Quil. No actually I'm at your place. Can you meet me here? Okay great I'll see you soon." I said as I hung up. I put the table cloth on and then sat the candles in the middle of the table. I found some matches in the drawer and lit the candles. I turned on some soft music on the living room radio.

I was about to head back into the kitchen when I heard a key turning in the front door. I bit my lip as Quil opened the door. He looked at the dimmed lighting and table. Then he looked at me grinned and asked. "What's all this?" "I thought we could have dinner and talk. Is that okay?" I asked. "Sounds like a plan." He said still smiling.

I motioned for him to sit down. He chuckled and said. "I'll be right back." He headed for the bathroom. I finished up our dinner. I could hear Quil humming along with the music. I brought dinner to the table. I put Quil's plate in front of him. "Wow Claire this looks great." Quil said pointing to the Mexican casserole I had made. "I just hope it taste good." I said blushing.

(Quil's point of view)

Claire's here at my house. She came on her own and surprised me with a romantic dinner. I think she might be trying to reach out to me. But I don't want to get my hopes up and then be wrong. Through out dinner we both stay quite. It's like were both afraid to say the wrong thing.

But then I just can't take it anymore. I had to break the silence. "Dinner tasted so delicious Claire. It was one of the best meals I've ever eaten." I said honestly. She blushed and said. "Thank you Quil. That means a lot especially coming from you." She picks up the dishes heading back into the kitchen. I followed her into the kitchen and asked. "Can I help with these dishes?" "Sure if you want to." She said with a shy smile. We stayed quite while we finish the dishes. Then Claire takes my hand and leads me to the couch.

"Quil I need you to explain us to me again." She spoke softly. "Okay Claire what exactly can I explain?" I asked not wanting to screw up again. "Tell me about the different stages of our relationship over the years?" "From the time you were two until you were nine I was your big brother. Then we became best friends. That's why I had told you about being a wolf. Now I'm not exactly sure when I started developing feeling beyond friendship. But I knew I was in love with you completely the night before your 16th birthday. When I fell asleep with you in my arms I was happier than I had ever been before and my love just grew from there. But Claire no matter whether you were like my little sister, my best friend, or my girlfriend I was your protector and all I've ever wanted was you safe and happy. That's what I still want for you."

Claire smiled a little but then frowned and asked. "Do you feel forced to love and be with me?" I started laughing I couldn't help it. "Claire you can't be serious. No I've never felt forced to love you. You're my soul mate, my reason to live, and baby girl you truly are my other half. I love you so much it hurts sometimes." I said honestly.

I couldn't take it anymore I had to ask the questions I had now. "Claire do you love me?" She took a deep breath and admitted. "Yes Quil I do love you." "How long have you been in love with me?" I asked her. She blushed and said. "I have had a huge crush on you since I turned 13 and I started to fall for you after you kissed me. Sure I thought it was a dream but I knew a kiss that good could only mean I really liked you. But the first I admitted to myself and well others that I was in love with you was the night before I turned 16."

I smiled and then fearfully asked. "Claire do you feel forced to love me?" "No of course not Quil but I'm not a wolf either." "No sweetheart but you're my imprint. The magic of imprinting affects you as much as me. But it doesn't force either of us it just helped me find you. It didn't force me to love you. I couldn't help but fall in love with you." I stated.

"Do you ever feel cheated that you had to wait all these years for me to grow up?" She asked looking like she was going to lose it at any minute. "No honey I loved being there watching you grow into this beautiful woman you are now. I'm so lucky to have gotten be there through both good and bad." I said truthfully.

I looked back over at Claire. "Quil I am so sorry I didn't get it. I just couldn't understand. I wanted you to have choices a life more than just me." Claire said breaking down into tears. "Baby you don't get it you are so incredible. I understand how you felt but Claire I love you I want you and only you for the rest of my life." I pulled her into a hug and she sobbed into my shirt. I just held her. I knew she needed to get it all out. Poor thing she thought I was forced to be with her. She wanted to save me. I was so happy she finally let me into her beautiful head now I could show her how much I love her.

"Claire I love you so much more than I ever knew was possible." I said breaking the silence. I kissed her hair. She finally calmed down enough to talk. "I love you too. I feel the same way." "Can I kiss you?" I asked her in a quite voice. "You never have to ask again." Claire said smiling. I kissed her soft lips first gently. But then the passion took over. We were making out. I just couldn't help but want more of her lips. It felt so great to taste them again.

We finally broke apart both gasping for breath. After I caught my breath I started to kiss her neck. She sighed softly. Then I licked a little making her giggle. She whispered to me while I continued kissing her neck. "I love you so much Quil." I pulled away and looked directly into her golden brown eyes and said. "I love you too please Claire never doubt my love for you. Nothing in this world runs deeper than my love sweetheart." I felt like I need to kiss her again. I had missed her lips so badly.

"Hi ya kids looks like you made up finally." Embry said busting into the house. Claire wiggled out of my arms and bounced over hugging Embry. Damn Embry has to ruin our moment. "Thank you for all your help." Claire said to Embry. "Man I have no idea what you did but thanks." I said going over and patting him on the back. "Not a problem I'm sure I will need both of you to help me with Shannon when the time comes." He said walking into his room.

Claire and I went back over to the couch. As we started to kiss again I saw the clock out the corner of my eyes. It was already after midnight. This night had just flown by. I saw Claire looking at the clock too.

"It's late I should get going." Claire said. I didn't want her to leave. Even thought I had just seen her it felt like I hadn't seen her in months. I had missed her so much in the last few weeks. "Stay the night with me." I blurted out taking her back into my arms. She giggled nervously and said. "Um what?" Shit I realized what I had said and tried to resolve it.

"Claire what I meant was stay and sleep with me?" Oh that was much better I swear sometimes I think my brain and mouth aren't even attached to each other. Claire started to laugh so hard she had tears coming out of her eyes. I could hear Embry laughing from his room too. Oh great the whole pack would be hearing about this for sure. Like the needed anymore reasons to laugh at me.

"Claire what I was trying to say is stay and actually sleep with me nothing else. I just want to be able to hold you all night. I want to wake up with you in my arms. I've missed being with you." She smiled brightly and said. "Sounds wonderful I'll just call Emily's cell and let her know." "Okay sweetheart you can just meet me in the bedroom when you're done." I said as I got up.

I went into my room. Damn it's messy in here. I knew I didn't have much time. So I hurried and picked my clothes up off my floor and flung them into my laundry basket. I changed my sheets and sprayed some air freshener. Then I grabbed a t-shirt for Claire to sleep in.

Claire came into the room. I handed her the t-shirt she went into the bathroom to change. I took off my clothes except my boxers. I got into the bed. Claire came back into the room and slipped into the bed next to me wearing my t-shirt. She looked so unbelievably cute. I pulled her to me and tightened my arms around her. As I closed my eyes I felt complete. For the first time we had no more secrets between us just our love and the truth. Her heart beat lured me to sleep. I heard never heard a more beautiful lullaby.

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I loved writing this. This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers especially nessaa, , mystry-girl93, Mrs. Mcarty-Hale-Cullen, and Mossface from Windclan. I really appreciate all the reviews. I have the last eight chapters planned out already and I have chapter 23 almost done. So please review and I'll try to get Chapter 23 up. Ch. 23 will be called I don't want to go to college.


	24. Chapter 23 I Don't Wanna go to College

My Girl Ch. 23 I don't wanna go to College

[A Month later]

(Claire's point of view)

"Claire telephone." I heard Emily yelling. "Who is it Em?" I asked coming down stairs. "It's your parent's lawyer actually." She said handing me the phone. "Hello this is Claire." I said. "Sorry to bother you Dear but I need to speak to you as soon as possible." "Okay sure name the time and place I'll be there." I said curiously. "We'll meet at Phil's for lunch." He said. "I'll see you then bye." "Bye Claire."

I called the store to tell Quil I would need to leave for lunch. He said we weren't busy and that I could just come in after lunch. I couldn't figure out what my parent's lawyer could want with me. Emily and Sam have custody of Shannon. I couldn't think of anything else.

When I got to the diner he was already waiting. I had seen him at Nana's funeral. "Hello Claire it's nice to see you again." He greeted me with a hand shake. "Nice to see you again as well." I said politely. "I'm sure you are wondering what this is all about." He said. "Yes I have to say I am a bit curious." I replied. "Well I was also your grandmother's lawyer and I have a letter for you which can explain better than I can." "Thank you." I said taking the letter.

My Dearest Claire

If you're reading this than that means I'm gone. I'm sorry I'm not there to see you get married or have children. I love you very much Claire. Please watch over your sister for me. I know she has Emily and Sam but you and she share a special relationship. Also I hope you and Quil find much happiness together. Your parents left each of you girls a sum of money which was to be given to you upon your 21 birthday if I was still living or when I saw fit. I decided that if I was gone before you were 21 you and Becky could receive it after your 18th birthday. Shannon will also receive her share after she turns 18. Emily has already received a share to help in raising you girls. In this money is the settlement from the fire and the life insurance money. Please use this money to make your dreams come true whatever they maybe.

All my love,

Nana

Sara Ginger Young

I closed the letter back up and put it into my purse. I turned back to the lawyer who handed me a tissue. I hadn't even realized I was crying. "Thank you." I said to him. He handed me another envelope. I noticed as I opened it all that was in there was a check. I took it out and almost had a heart attack. $50,000 is this for real. "Um seriously?" I asked. He nodded at me with a smile and said. "I'm sorry Claire I have to go but please call if you need anything else." I said. "Thank you so much."

I sat another hour in the diner. I was in shock I didn't have any idea that the settlement was anything near that large. I remembered the lawyer giving Emily and Nana some money after Mom and Dad died but I was only nine I didn't pay attention. I realized the time and rushed off to work.

"Claire are you okay?" Quil asked as I rushed into the store. I smiled jumped and kissed him. "Wow sweetheart what was that all about?" He asked smiling. "You won't believe this." I said.

"What is it Claire?" "My parents left me a lot of money." "How much is a lot?" Quil asked. "Try 50 thousand dollars." "Holey shit that's a lot of money." He said looking as shocked as I had been. "Yeah it is." "I guess you can finally go to college." Quil said in a depressed sounding voice.

I had to giggle he didn't think I wanted to go to college away from him. Not now after we had just gotten back together just a month ago. I couldn't imagine leaving him. "I'm not going to college." I said reassuring him.

"What are you going to do with all that money then?" He asked. "I was thinking of opening a dance studio." I said. Nana told me to follow my dreams and this was my biggest dream besides Quil of course. "Claire that sounds great." "Yeah I saw a space that would work. I mean I'll help but this is my dream." I said hoping he wouldn't think it was a stupid idea. "I'll help you make it come true then Claire."

I decided to talk to Miss Miller. The wolves all agreed to help me with renovations on the space I found. I had to call Miss Miller she agreed to meet me at Billy's house. When Quil and I arrived no one was home. Finally Billy and Miss Miller arrived.

"Hi Claire sorry we're late we just had dinner with Jake and Nessie." Miss Miller explained with a bright smile. "Oh that's okay Miss Miller." I said as Quil and Billy went into the kitchen leaving us to talk. "Claire I'm not your teacher anymore you can call me Kari now." "Okay Kari well I had heard you took early retirement and I had a proposal for you. I'm opening a dance school." I said in my nervous voice. "Claire that's great you'll be a wonderful dance teacher." "Thank you Kari I learnt for the best. I was actually wondering if you would be interested in teaching a few classes?" I asked truly hoping she'd agree.

I waited patiently while I saw her thinking about it. "Claire I would love to. Though I have to warn you I'm not as young as I use to be." I laughed and said. "Kari you're in wonderful shape better than I am." She laughed and asked. "When will we be opening?" "Hopefully in about six weeks."

Quil, Jake, Embry, Seth, and some of the other wolves helped with renovations. As I spent less time at the store Quil finally said he was going to hire some more help. With her kids getting older Rachel decided she wanted to work again and Quil hired her as the new book keeper. I have to admit I was sad on my last day at the store. It was weird thinking that Quil and I wouldn't be working together anymore. Quil assured me that we would still make plenty of time for each other.

In less than six weeks we were ready to open. "Claire I just got another RSVP this place is going to be packed." Kari said. "Yeah well it helps when your Uncle is the Chief and your friends with just about everyone on the reservation and a ton of people in Forks." I said giggling. "Alice is a life saver she got all the party planning done so fast." Kari said. "Yeah Alice is the best." I agreed knowing without her help the party would've took weeks not days to put together.

[The Night of the opening party]

(Quil's point of view)

I got to the studio as early as possible. I thought I could help with everything for the part. I looked around the place looked amazing. "Wow Claire the place looks great." I said walking up and kissing her. "Yeah well you know Alice she got everything done in no time. Why are you so early?" She asked. "I thought you might need some help but I can see you have it handled." "Quil go get more ice." Alice yelled in a panic. I laughed and said. "Nice to see you too." "Yeah yeah now go get the ice I saw us running out and that's unacceptable." I just laughed as I went back out to my jeep.

Alice hadn't told me how much ice to get so I got five big bags. When I got back all of the wolves and their families had arrived. I noticed Emmett was setting up the DJ stuff. Alice had Jasper and Edward moving tables. Claire had changed into her beautiful purple dress. "Alice here's the ice." I said showing her the five bags. "That should be prefect Quil. Jasper get the ice. Jake stop making out with my niece and help him. Quil go comfort Claire she's nervous." Alice ordered us. I smiled and went to Claire.

A local television crew had shown up. Claire was interviewed and then some of the guests were. I knew the publicity would be helpful. Claire had dedicated the studio to her parents and Nana. She had also hired to Brandy to teach her three to five year old group. Claire has planned to teach ages 5-10, 10-15 and a beginning adult dancing class. Kari would be teaching 15-20 year olds and a professional class.

I stayed out of the way most of the night. I mainly hung out with the wolves and their families. I checked in with Alice to make sure everything was getting done. By the end of the night Claire was exhausted. "My feet are hurting so bad." She said taking off her heels. "Here sweetheart I'll run them." I said pulling her feet up into my lap. She smiled and said. "Thank you so much I have my first class in the morning it wouldn't be good if my feet are sore." "How did sign ups go?" I asked while rubbing her feet. "We had to add classes we had so many sign ups." She said beaming happily.

[The Next Morning]

(Claire's point of view)

My first class is this morning. I'm excited and scare. The party went better than planned last night. My first class is a Senior Citizen Adult beginner's class. I hadn't planned on having one but we had an over flow of 65 and over sign ups. I got up early this morning. Quil had come over and made me breakfast before he had to be at the store. As I warmed up I tried to relax and enjoy the fact that my dream was coming true right in front of my eyes.

"Good morning I'm Claire Olsen welcome to the Olsen dance studio. I'll be your instructor we'll start with warm ups." I said to my class. I helped them warm up and taught them a few basic steps before the hour was over. My next class was also an adult class this one was for expecting mothers. It was another group I hadn't even thought about. After the second class was over it was time for one of Kari's classes. I decided to stop by the store to see Quil. I had already missed him so much this morning after he had to leave.

I walked into the store and there was a young girl I didn't recognize working up front. "Hi excuse can you tell me where Quil is?" I asked the girl. She smiled at me and said. "You must be Claire he's in the office." "How did you know who I was?" I asked. "Well Quil spoke about you and my parents were at your opening last night. I'm actually signed up in the 15-20 year old class." She told me. "That's great I hope you enjoy it. Kari my partner will be teaching it. She's an awesome teacher." I bragged. "I'm looking forward to it." She said as I headed toward the office.

I knocked by no one answered. I knew Rachel wasn't working today. I opened the door and saw Quil asleep in his office chair. I went over and kissed him softly on the lips. "Hmm Claire." He mumbled still asleep. I smiled when I heard him whispered. "I love you so much." "I love you too sleepyhead." I said kissing him again.

This time he opened his eyes. "Hey sweetheart how was your fist classes?" "They both went really well. I met your new cashier she's nice." "Yeah she's fresh out of high school and needed to save some money for college." Quil told me pulling me into his lap. I giggled and asked. "What to get some lunch with me?" "Sounds great." He said lifting me back out of his lap.

Quil and I ate at my favorite diner. Everyone was still buzzing about the party last night. So many people stopped us to congratulate me. Quil looked more proud of me than ever before. I felt the same way. I was proud of myself. After lunch Quil and I went for a walk on the beach. I asked if he needed to get back to the store. But he said he didn't just one of the perks of being the boss. When it was time for my next class we went back to the store and I bought some snacks. Both of my afternoon classes were kids.

The 5-10 year olds were wild. By the time I got them calmed down and warmed up the hour was over. Luckily the 10-15 year olds were all girls and a lot calmer. Thought that class was beyond full and I had gotten more sign ups for the age group. I knew I would have to add yet another class. Brandy had offered to help out more too since she hadn't found a job yet.

I stayed and helped Brandy with her first class. The little ones were so cute. Brandy did really well. I decided to talk to Kari and let her take a few more classes so she wouldn't have to worry about a job anymore.

At the end of the night I stayed to clean up. Quil had to patrol after work. Kari had dinner plans with Billy, Charlie, and Sue so I told her to go ahead and leave. After I finished cleaning I turned the radio one. There was an old slow country song playing. I had closed my eyes and was twirling around in circles slowly like I use to do when I was a little girl. Then I felt a hand on my arm.

At first I jumped but then I relaxed when I realized who's warm hand it was. I didn't open my eyes until he spun me around and kissed me hard. "Dance with me Claire." He said in a husky low voice. I just giggled and nodded. He pulled me into his arms. We swayed to the music. "I love you beautiful." He whispered. "I love you too Baby!"

Author's Note: Up next is chapter 24 it's called A Wedding. I am still planning on 30 chapters and thinking about doing a sequel. Sorry if there are many mistakes I am trying to get these chapters out quickly so sometimes mistakes are made. Hope everyone enjoys. Thank you all very much who are commenting.

Cindy


	25. Chapter 24 A Wedding

My Girl Ch. 24 A Wedding

(Claire's point of view)

Today is Seth and Brianna's wedding day. She finally said yes to him. Seth said he had been waiting too long and wanted to marry her as soon as possible. Alice agreed to plan their wedding. In three weeks the whole wedding was completely planned. Jake is going to be Seth's best man. He has asked Edward, Embry, and Quil to be his groomsmen. Brianna asked Nessie to be her maid of honor. To our surprise she asked Bella, Leah and I to be her bridesmaids. She and I hadn't been that close but now I think we have a real friendship. We are all so excited yet nervous today.

(Quil's point of view)

"Hey Edward can you help me with my tie?" I asked frustrated. "Yes of coarse I can come over here." Edward said as he waved me over. "Are you ready for married life?" I asked Seth. "Sure I am I've been waiting forever. What about you and Claire are there any wedding bells in your future?" Seth asked. "Maybe well probably I love her so much. Though I don't want to push her." I noticed all the guys starring at me.

"Jake man what about you?" Seth asked. Edward's eyes were big. "Uh well my girlfriend is really only uh 15 so not yet I guess." Jake mumbled and then looked down. "Edward tell us the truth how's being married?" Seth asked changing the subject. "I would have to say I never made a better decision than making Bella my wife." Edward said in his most sincere tone. "Boys it's time." Alice said clapping.

(Claire's point of view)

"Claire will you be next?" Brianna asked. I blushed bright red. I heard Leah laughing and asked in a mocking tone. "Yeah Claire are you next?" "I don't know maybe who knows." I muttered. "What about you Nes?" Brianna asked. "Have you met my Dad?" Nessie said I heard Bella laughing.

"Well Bella your married what's it really like?" Brianna asked obviously nervous. "I honestly didn't want to get married. I thought marriage didn't matter it was just something I was doing to make Edward happy. But it's been almost 16 years and I love Edward more everyday." Bella gushed. "Ladies it's time." Alice said busting into the bridal suite.

(Quil's point of view)

We made our way to the alter. I'm standing next to Embry. He's starring at Shannon. She wearing a pink dress with white flowers on it she waves to him making his smile get bigger. The music starts and I see my girl in her yellow bridesmaid dress. I can't keep my eyes off her as she comes towards the alter. I know one day soon it'll be us get married.

Claire is so beautiful. A light is shining on her as she comes down the aisle. She looks like an angel. She mouths I love you. I smile even bigger and mouth it back. As I glance at the aisle I see Leah almost at the alter but I turn back to Leah. I try to stay focused on the aisle. As I look once more at Claire I see her blushing at my stares. Then I notice Bella is next to Leah.

I finally tear my eyes away from Claire. Nessie is almost down the aisle. I look over at Seth as the wedding march begins. He looks so excited. Brianna and her Dad come down the aisle. I glance over at Claire who has tears in her eyes. At first I can't figure out why she is crying But then it comes to me she'll never have that moment with Tony. I give her a sympatric smile as the ceremony begins.

The ceremony was fairly traditional in most ways. The only thing was untraditional was the music. Brianna loves polka bands. So they had all polka music. I found myself laughing and tapping my foot. I shared a look with Claire that sent her into a giggle fit. Then the ceremony was over. Seth and Brianna were announced as husband and wife then they shared their first kiss has married people.

I was more than happy to link arms with my incredible girlfriend. After the ceremony we took pictures. The photographer took his instructions from Alice. The pictures seem to take forever. Leah and Embry were both complaining wanting to get back to their imprints. I felt lucky Claire was with me.

(Claire's point of view)

We entered the reception. Alice had a huge tent set up in the Cullen's backyard. Emmett had been asked to DJ. I heard him announced Quil and I. Quil led me in and we made our way to the bridal table. I wasn't surprised to see Shannon and Adam were already sitting at the table with Sam and Emily. After everyone was announced they let us line up for food.

Quil held my hand while we ate. We even ended up feeding each other. I heard Shannon laughing at us. Emmett announced it was time for the wedding party dance. I heard the music planning as Quil pulled me close. "What song is this?" I asked him. "It's called Maybe I'm Amazed." He whispered into my ear. I noticed Jake and Nessie dancing near us. Then I saw Edward and Bella. Embry and Leah were dancing but both looked annoyed. I glanced towards out table and saw Adam and Shannon both talking to each other. I had to laugh how awkward would it be if they end up dating one day. Yeah Leah and Embry better tell them sooner than Quil told me.

The next dance Quil and I sat down. But then we danced the following four dances. I danced with Seth, Jake, Embry, and Adam too. Leah and Shannon both shot me looks when I danced with their guys. Shannon is only nine and is already possessive over Embry.

I heard Emmett say it was time for the toast. Jake took the microphone. "Hi everyone I'm Jacob Black the best man. I have known Seth all of his life. I still remember the day he met Brianna. He came and said I met the most beautiful and funniest girl on this planet. I said she must have a sense of humor to like you. But seriously thank you Brianna for finally saying yes to him he was driving us all crazy. I wish you both a long and happy life together. Welcome to the family Brianna. To Seth and Brianna Clearwater." Everyone shouted. "To the bride and groom."

Edward's speech came next. His was much more eloquent. He even read his favorite poem. Then Brianna's Dad did the following speech and welcomed Seth to their family. Nessie had decided instead of a speech we would do a little performance. I taught her a polka dance and we preformed it together.

"Now it is time for the Bride to toss the bouquet. Single ladies step forward." Bella came up and made Leah, Nessie, Shannon, and I get up front. I saw Brianna look at me before she turned around. Nessie giggled as she saw the bouquet coming straight for me. I held my arms out and caught it. I rolled my eyes as I set back down. "Next up is the guarder come on Quil, Jake, and Embry up front." I heard Emmett say. They brought Adam with them. Seth followed Brianna's lead and tossed it straight to Quil.

"Can we have Claire and Quil for pictures?" Alice said over the microphone. As Quil put the garter on my leg he said. "Are they trying to tell us something?" I giggled and nodded. We took a few pictures before heading to the cake table to watch them cut the cake. After Brianna smashed the cake in Seth face the night seemed to fly by.

I fell asleep in Quil's car on the way home. I felt him lift me up and carry me into the house. I heard him talking to Sam as he carried me. He laid me down in my bed and then Emily came in and helped change me into my pj's. I felt Quil lay beside me. "Claire I love you. I promise you one day soon I'll make you my wife. Good night sweetheart sweet dreams angel." I didn't say anything back not wanting to ruin the moment.

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your great reviews. I am so thrilled with all the response. I am working on Ch. 25 now and hope to have it up before Thursday. The name of the next chapter will be called Explain what you love about me. Claire will be feeling insecure after someone says something to hurt her feelings. Quil finds himself trying to make everything better again. Anyway I hope everyone enjoys the chapter.

Thank you again,

Cindy


	26. Ch 25 Explain what you love about me

My Girl Ch. 25 Explain what you love about me

AN: This chapter has suggestive language and subject area. Sorry it took so long to get this out.

(Claire's point if view)

Today started out just like any other day, but I had no idea what was to come. I got up, showered, and then ate breakfast. Quil stopped by for a few minutes and then I rushed to the dance studio. My first class was my beginner's Senior citizens class. I love that class most of all. The people are always so nice and followed instructions better than other adults and children did. They all call me Miss Claire even though I'm young enough to be their granddaughter in most cases.

After class I went into my office and did some paper work. Usually Kari would help but Billy had been sick so she hadn't been around much. While I was finishing my paper work Quil called about lunch. Usually we would go to lunch though sometimes we were both too busy. Today we just had a quick lunch from a local fast food place.

After lunch I had another class. Brandy had shown up with a girl I recognized from high school. It was Danielle she had ran into Brandy and asked to see the studio. At first Danielle was so nice and polite but then Brandy left. After Brandy left I had started to stretch for my next class, Danielle started asking how much weight I had gained since we had been out of high school. Then she commented that my hot boyfriend would end up dumping me if I gained anymore.

I tried to stay calm but she got even ruder when she started guessing how much weight I had gained. I wanted to smack the bitch. To my relief she finally left. I hadn't thought about the weight I had gained. It was only 20 pounds which put me at 120.

I couldn't seem to focus as I started my class. All I could think about was how fat I looked. Lucky for me Brandy came in. When she noticed how distracted I was she offered to take over my class. I quickly agreed and ran to the locker room.

I stood in front of the mirror looking at myself. I'm not fat am I? I couldn't help but think maybe this is why Quil and I hadn't went all the way yet. Does he think I'm fat? I started to cry I couldn't help it. Who wants their boyfriend to think their fat?

I heard Brandy dismissing my class so I decided to go back out into the studio space. Brandy asked me what was wrong. I lied and told her I was just really tired. Brandy helped me clean up and then offered to take me home. I told her I was just going to hang around the studio for a while. She looked concerned but left after I reassured her I was fine.

I was thrilled when she left because I could cry again. I had always been so proud of my body especially when I started to dance. But now did I even have anything to be proud of.

(Quil's point of view)

I called Claire's cell to see if she was still at the studio but she didn't answer. Then I called the studio thinking maybe she hadn't heard her cell or it was still in silent from her last class. But at the studio no one answered yet again. I called her house but Sam said she wasn't home yet and that they hadn't talk to her all day. I was about to leave the store when I saw Brandy come in.

I went towards her and said. "Hi Brandy." "Oh hi Quil how's it going?" She asked with a strange look. "Good busy but good how about you?" "Yeah me too. Claire even had me take over one of her classes today." Brandy said with the same weirs expression. "She did huh why was that?" I pried a little trying to figure out what was wrong. "Yeah I think she was feeling sick. She said she was just tired but it looked like more than that to me." Brandy said as I noticed how worried she looked. I quickly told Brandy bye and tired all of Claire's number again.

No answer at the studio or her cell. Sam said she still wasn't home and now he was worried too. I hurried over to the studio and was a little relived to see her car was still parked outside. But then I started thinking maybe she was too sick to drive home. I used the key she had given me. My heart broke when I walked into the studio. I hadn't been prepared for the sight I saw.

Claire was in the corner of the room in a ball sobbing. I ran over to her. I tired to pull her up but she wouldn't let me. So I sat down next to her on the floor. "Are you okay Claire?" I asked pulling her into a hug. At first she fought me but then gave in. She couldn't even talk she was crying so hard. I was afraid she was going to make herself sick. "Claire sweetheart what's wrong?" She mumbled. "Nothings wrong Quil." "Yeah sure Claire nothings wrong your just sitting alone on the floor sobbing because you're so happy." She laughed a little as she tried to calm down.

"It's nothing important Quil." "You're lying Claire I thought we didn't lie to each other." "We don't its stupid Quil okay?" "Let me decide what is and isn't stupid. Because I say anything that makes you cry isn't at all stupid." I told her as I rubbed her back in circles.

Another few minutes past and Claire started to cry yet again. "Please Claire tell me what's wrong?" "I can't." She choked out. "I'm going to go call Sam and Emily their worried and I want to let them know you'll be with me until you tell me what's bothering you."

Sam and Emily didn't care that Claire was staying with me. Though they had asked she call and let them know if she decided to stay over. Claire's 19 so, legally she was allowed to do whatever she wants. But she was still very much their little girl to them.

I pulled Claire up off the floor grabbed her bags and carried her to my car. She didn't say a word. She cried all the way to my house. I found myself full of questions without any answers to any of them. What had happen? Why was she so upset? The best question I had was why wouldn't she tell me what was wrong.

(Claire's point of view)

When we arrived at Quil's I forced myself to calm down. I felt so foolish. I mean just because Quil hadn't tried anything in almost three years and even then I begged doesn't mean he doesn't find me attractive right? When we kiss it's so intense it feels like an electrical storm has just hit. There have been more than a few times that we almost went further than a few kisses. Quil always says we have to stop or we aren't ready yet. I mean I hadn't tried to take as further in a long time. But he doesn't think I'm fat or does he?

I couldn't help it when the tears started to escape all over again. "Claire damn it tell me what's wrong right now." Quil yelled at me. I was in shock Quil rarely yelled at me. I just starred at him for a few minutes. He got this look on his face a mixture of pain and looking sick. He grabbed me hand and started to apologize. "I am so sorry I didn't mean to yell I just hate to see you cry. I love you so much." I smiled and said. "Quil can I ask you something." "Always Claire."

"What do you love about me?" I asked in almost a whisper. I knew with his wolf hearing he had heard me though. "What do you mean Claire?" He asked looking very confused. "I mean can you explain what you love about me?" I asked biting my lip so hard I thought blood would be coming out any second.

(Quil's point of view)

I was shocked. She was doubting my love yet again. I thought we had cleared this up during our talk about imprinting. I thought she understood how deeply I loved her. How much she means to me. Maybe she just needed to hear it again. If she needed me to tell her why I loved her I would tell her.

"Okay Claire let's so to the couch and get comfy." I said she nodded and we went over to the couch. She turned to me and waited for me to speak. "I love your big brown eyes and how they carry so much emotion." I said kissing her eye lids as she giggled. "Then there is your beautiful soft hair it always smells so good like cherries and something else fruity." I said running my hands through her hair. "And your lips are so plump, pink, moist, and so kissable." I said kissing her softly.

She went to say something but I put my hand over her lips and stopped her. "I'm not near done honey. Your smiled could light up the city of New York easily. You're so funny, so sweet, and loving. You love your family and friends you don't judge anyone. You're so great with kids. I know you are going to be such a great mother one day. Your smart and not just book smart it's beyond that. And you dance like an Angel sent right down from heaven. I love how you let me in and how much you love me." I finished I saw her wiping tears out of her eyes.

We sat in silences for a long time. I knew there was more so I just waited for her to tell me. She leaned over and kissed me then she asked. "What about my body?" I almost choked. "Excuse me?" I said thinking I had heard her wrong. "I asked what you thought of my body." She said clearly feeling insecure. I coughed yet again. My head felt like it was spinning. Damn did Claire think I wasn't attracted to her? How in the hell had this happened?

"Claire are you kidding you have s awesome body." "I do?" She asked almost trembling next to me. This was all my fault. I hadn't told her how sexy she was. I just always assumed she knew. "Claire you have the longest legs. When you're wearing a skirt or dress I have to force myself to not reach out and touch your beautiful tan silky legs." I told her honestly. "Are you serious?" She asked unconvinced.

"Hell yes Claire I'm serious and then there is your butt. I can tell how firm it is and I've always wanted to touch it. I've grabbed your hand so many times to stop myself from grabbing your ass." As I finished I gave her a minute to take in what I had said. She smiled big and blushed bright red. I loved it when she blushed.

She went to cut me off again but I said. "Not done yet. Then there is your stomach. It's always been beautiful. And though I enjoyed it when it was small now you have these amazing abs and that I'm even jealous of." "I'm not fat." She blurted out. "What?" I asked looking at her like she had lost her mind. She was kidding right fat she was nowhere near fat. "A girl I went to high school with came in today and commented on how much weight I've gained." Claire told me as the tear returned.

"Wow that girl must have really bad eye sight I hope she goes to the doctor soon." I said as I kissed her. "I've gained 20 pounds since I graduated." She said clearly annoyed with herself. "Claire baby you look great and I would put money on it that most of its muscle. But you could gain 50 more and still you wouldn't be fat Claire." "So I'm not fat and you are attracted to me?" She asked nervously. "Hell yes I'm attracted to you. Besides what I've already told you well sweetheart you have a great chest. I mean I've never even liked anyone ever with a chest as big as yours." She blushed again and giggled.

(Claire's point of view)

Quil really does find me attractive. I was so happy when he told me I wasn't fat. I knew he truly meant it. I still felt insecure. I wondered why we hadn't gone farther. Since we were sitting here having such an honest conversation when would be a better time to ask him. "Quil why haven't you tried to do more with me?" I asked. "What do you mean Claire?" Oh great he didn't get it. "I meant why haven't we made love yet?" I asked so embarrassed.

I turned around so Quil couldn't see my face. "Do you want to Claire?" He asked turning my face back towards him. "Yes I do." I said breathlessly. "Your ready are you sure?" He asked again. "I've been ready for a while Quil." I admitted knowing I was redder than a tomato by now. "Really?" He choked out.

Finally I gathered all my courage and asked. "Will you make love to me Quil?" I could feel my heart almost beating out of my chest waiting for his response. He chuckled and then kissed me so deeply it took my breath away. He slowly pulled away and said. "Claire I would be honored."

Author's Note: Once again I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I had a tooth pulled and it end up being a big deal. I'm writing a bonus mature scene called first time that will pick up where this left off. Chapter 26 is slowly being written. The name of 26 is Next Step. Thank you to all who have commented. Oh and for those who wanted to know about my correcting mistakes I've already said this s few times but that will come when I finish the story.

Thank you,

Cindy


	27. Chapter 26 Next Step

My Girl Ch.26 Next Step

(Quil's point of view)

I woke up in my bed with the most beautiful woman to ever walk this planet. I just starred at her while she slept. She so peaceful. It was still early too early to get up plus I didn't want to wake Claire up yet. Since becoming a wolf I started needing less and less sleep. I couldn't help but pull Claire close to me. I kissed her lightly on the lips. She was mumbling in her sleep. I love Claire so much I wish I could wake up every morning with her in my arms. If she lived here with me we would wake up every day like this.

I watched her eyes open slowly. She blinked and yawned before asking me. "What time is it Babe?" "Early sweetheart, you can go back to sleep." She yawned again and then said. "Nope, I'm up." "How do you feel?" I asked anxious. She giggled and said. "I'm a little sore but great." I smiled and said. "Why don't you go take a shower and I'll start us some breakfast." "Sounds great I love you." She said as she kissed me. "I love you too."

I hurried into the kitchen putting together breakfast. I was so thankful I had picked up eggs and bacon at the store yesterday. I tried to busy myself as much as possible. I couldn't help but jump for joy when the shower turned off. A few minutes later Claire appeared wearing one of my shirts and said. "Smells yummy in here." She giggled and I had to laugh to. "You're so beautiful." I said kissing her again. She blushed and I moved back into the kitchen to finish the eggs. I really wanted to ask Claire to move in. Every morning could be like this. But what if it was too soon? What if she said no?

Finally I worked up the courage to talk to her about it. "Claire I loved waking up with you this morning." "I loved waking up with you too." Claire said shyly. "I was thinking how nice it would be to wake up that way every morning." I could feel the sweat on me. "Yeah Quil it would be." "We could you know." I mumbled out so nervous I almost got sick. "Could what?" She asked looking a little confused.

"Claire do you um, I mean would you move in with me?" I asked stumbling over every word. She was just starring with her mouth wide open. I could see how shocked she looked. Shit I screwed up. "Claire sweetheart are you okay?" I waited for her to respond to say anything but she didn't. "Claire honey?" She looked up still extremely shocked. She spoke so softly I could barely hear her even with my wolf senses. "Did you just ask me to move in with you?"

(Claire's point of view)

Waking up with Quil after our beautiful night together was amazing. Being in his arms makes me feel so safe and happy. I felt him kiss me ever so softly. I took a second and then opened my eyes to see the most beautiful man. Quil told me I could go back to sleep since it was so early. Normally I would be all for going back to sleep but not today. I just wanted to be with Quil and sleep would be there later. I took a shower while he cooked us breakfast. I was hurrying as fast as I could move in the shower. I wanted to get back to Quil.

While we ate Quil was quite. He seemed to be in deep thought about something. I didn't want to bother him so I just stayed quite. Quil finally started to talk. He was talking about how great it was to wake up together. I of coarse agreed completely. I could tell he was nervous. I couldn't figure out why though. Then he was hinting at something but I wasn't sure what exactly.

Then he asked me to move in. I felt my mouth drop. Was he serious? I couldn't help but be in shock. We hadn't ever talked about living together. I mean it was the next step. I know one day in the not too distant future I wanted to marry him. I wanted to be the mother to his children and be with him forever. Damn I haven't said anything and he looks so scared. I have to say something. "Did you just ask me to move in with you?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes Claire I did. I want to wake up with you every morning for the rest of our lives." He admitted looking so frighten. I bit my lip but couldn't help the huge smile that took over. "Okay Quil I'll move in with you." "Seriously, I mean if it's too soon." I cut him off and said. "No Quil it's not too soon, if anything it's not soon enough." "I love you so much Claire-Bear." He took me into his arms. I laughed at my childhood nickname he had given me. "I love you too Baby."

"Quil I do have a question though. What about Embry?" I asked. "Um uh I don't know I guess he could move in with one of the guys." He said looking a little sad. I was confused. "No Quil I didn't mean I wanted him to leave. I meant will he mind me living here." "Oh I don't know. Are you busy today?" He asked. "Actually no we shut the studio down for fumigation." I told him smiling that we could spend the day together. "Good let's call Embry and get him to come home so we can all talk. Then we'll go tell Sam and Emily. And maybe we can start packing your stuff." He said grabbing the phone. "Sounds like a plan."

Quil called Embry to come home. I couldn't help but wonder how Embry would feel about me moving in? Would he even want me as a roommate too? What would we do if he didn't want me here? I heard the door opening as I was broke out of my thoughts.

"Morning Claire. Did you have a nice night?" Embry asked with a chuckle. I blushed and answered. "Yeah it was incredible." Quil laughed and nodded. "Embry man Claire and I need to talk to you." "Sure what's up? You two look very nervous let's sit." Embry suggested. Quil took my shaking hand. I noticed he was shaking too.

"Embry, Quil asked me to move in here." I stated just needing to get it over with. "Shit well it might take me a little while to find another place." "No what Claire meant is I asked her to move in with us if you don't mind." Quil explained.

"No, I mean uh I are you sure?" Embry asked stuttering. "Yes I mean if you don't mind me being here that is." I said biting my lip. "No Claire we'd be thrilled to add you to our humble home." I giggled and hugged Embry. "Thank you so much Embry." I walked back over to Quil and jumped into his arms. "Let's go tell Sam and Emily." "Good luck you too."

(Quil's point of view)

We didn't talk at all on the drive to Sam and Emily's. The radio was the only sound. I knew we were both nervous what their reaction was going to be. I mean Sam and Emily are my friends but, they have been Claire's parents for the last ten years. We both really wanted their approval. When I stopped the car we both just sat there. Neither of us wanting to make a move. We waited there a long time before Taylor spotted us.

Taylor's 12 now and seems to be showing signs that he'll phase soon. He is so excited to get the chance to be a wolf like his dad. I had to laugh when Emily said he could already out eat Sam. I had to wonder if Ressa would be joining the pack as the third girl to phase. She has grown 3 inches this year. Though Leah and Tina had both talked to her she didn't want to become a wolf.

I guess Taylor could sense our nervousness. He kept asking us if we were okay and if anything was wrong. After we asked for the fourth time Claire responded. "Nothings wrong little cous, so stop worrying." Taylor laughed and shook his head at us. He left to go be with his friend. As we stepped onto the porch Ressa came out. Ressa was talking Claire's ear off. As we stepped into the house Shannon greeted us. We heard Sam and Emily in the kitchen.

I took Claire hand and we went into the kitchen. She squeezed my hand tight. Sam was sitting at the table reading the paper. While, Emily was making pies. "Good morning, you two." Emily greeted us both with hugs. Sam looked up smirked and asked. "Did you have a nice night?" Claire and I both blushed this time. "Morning yes we had a very nice night." Claire told him as she and Emily giggled together. "Can we talk to you both?" I asked sweating again.

Sam put the paper down and looked at us. Emily came over and sat on his lap. They shared a kiss and then turned back to us. "What's going on you to?" Sam asked looking back and fourth between us. "Claire and I are really in love. She means the world to me you both know that right?" I swallowed as Emily spoke up. "Yes we know that now what's going on?" "Nothing wrong Em everything's right. Quil asked me to move in with him." Claire explained squeezing my hand again for support.

Sam and Emily were both silent for a minute. "Really? Well that's wonderful." Emily said hugging us. "Claire we'll really miss you." Sam admitted as he hugged her. "I'll miss you too but, I'll just be at Quil's." Claire said with tears in her eyes. The three of them hugged I stood near by. "You will always have a home here Claire." Emily told her as the tears ran down her face. "I love you both." I heard Claire whispered.

(Claire's point of view)

Quil pulled me into a hug. I felt him wiping my eyes and kissing me. Sam and Emily were still sitting together at the table watching us with sad smiles. "When are you leaving us?" Emily asked trying not to get choked up. "Today actually I'm here to start packing." I said smiling at the idea of my new life with Quil starting today.

We all heard a door slam upstairs. We all turned our heads wondering what was going on. Ressa came downstairs and asked. "What's wrong with Shannon? Why is she upstairs crying? She just kicked me out of our room." "Shit, sorry Ressa I guess she heard us talking about me moving in with Quil." I saw her starting to cry to. "I'll miss you Claire." "I'll miss you too, but I won't be far and you can come visit." I reassured her. We hugged and then she hugged Quil too.

"I better go talk to Shannon." I told them heading for the stairs. "You want me to go with you?" Quil asked. "No, just go on to my room and start packing stuff up. I'll be there soon." "You sure Claire?" "Yes I'm sure now go." "Okay Claire just let me know if you need me." I smiled brightly and kissed him. "I will Quil."

I knocked on the door. I could hear Shannon crying. It was breaking my heart that she was crying because of me. "Shannon its Claire please let me in." "No." Was all the response she gave me? "Please Shannon we need to talk." "Go talk to your stupid boyfriend." She yelled between sobs. "That's it I'm coming in." I said walking into her bedroom. "I don't want to talk to you." She told her turning to face the wall behind us. "Too bad you have to talk to me." "Fine, I hate you go have a nice life with Quil bye." She screamed at me.

I couldn't help it I started to cry too. Shannon slowly turned around. When she saw my face she walked towards me. "Claire I'm sorry I didn't mean it don't cry." She said grabbing my hand. "I'm not crying because of that." I explained. "Why are you crying then?" She asked calming down. "I didn't think you'd be so upset. I'm so sorry." "Claire I'll just miss you a lot."

"I'm going to live with Quil and Embry not going to New York." She laughed and nodded. "Think of it this way when you come over for sleepovers Embry will be there." She smiled big at that. "Can Embry sleep on the floor with me?" She asked. I laughed and said. "You got kid. I'll bet he'll love that." "Thanks Claire I'm sorry I love you." "I love you too little sis, know matter where I live you'll always have a home with me." I told her honestly. "With us both she means." Quil said appearing in the doorway. The three of us shared a hug before we went back to my room to pack more of my stuff.

(Quil's point of view)

It took us almost a week to get Claire's stuff moved in. Embry and I even agreed to let Claire redecorate. It was so wonderful to have Claire next to me every night and wake up with her in the morning. I found myself doing the impossible, I was falling more in love with her. Last night we had Shannon, Ressa, and Taylor over for a sleep over. All three seemed to have a great time. Embry, Claire, and I all slept in the floor with them. I was happy that Shannon seemed better about Claire moving out. Shannon was telling us all how she got Claire's old room.

Tonight we decided to have a housewarming party. We invited all the pack and their families. The Cullen's came too. Even Billy made it. He had been really sick but was now showing signs of being on the road to recovery. Jake and Kari seemed much lighter than they had been in the last few weeks.

We had told everyone not to buy any gifts but no one listened. We got new dishes and towels. We also got a few knickknacks. Sam and Emily bought us a new TV. My Mom bought Claire and I a new bed suite. The Cullen's got us a cleaning service for a year.

Jake and Nessie were saying how jealous they were of us. That made Claire and I both laugh. They had been living together at the Cullen's for a long time. And when Nessie stayed at the cottage Jake did too sleeping on the couch. Nessie said it was different because they didn't share a bed. I knew she was right. Jake looked upset but said that he and Nessie wouldn't share a bed until they were married. I knew that was Edward's request.

As the night ended we sent our last guest home. Embry had left for patrolling. Claire and I cleaned up a little and then got ready for bed. "I'm so exhausted." I admitted. "Me too night Quil I love you." "I love you too sweetheart sweet dreams." I felt the sleep coming over me as I pulled Claire tighter into my arms.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. I've made it to 100 comments that is so awesome. Thank you all so much. Please continue to comment and let me know what you think. The next chapter is called Fight I are hoping to get it up before the weekend. I am still planning on 30 chapters. By the way my bonus scene call First Time is up. It is in the mature rating it takes place right after chapter 25 so check it out and let me know what you think of it. Anyways thank you all again.

Cindy


	28. Chapter 27 Fight

My Girl Ch. 27 Fight

Warning: A lot of bad language in this chapter.

(Quil's point of view)

Claire and I have been living together for almost two months. It's been so amazing and easy. I guess it was too easy. I should've known something would happen. But I never imagined us fighting. Claire and I have had disagreements in the past but we got over them quickly. I couldn't believe we had such a big fight over something so stupid. I forget sometimes she's only 19.

Here's what happened between us. We woke up like normal. Then we made breakfast together and ate. Claire grabbed a shower first since she needs the hot water more than I do. It's Sunday so we were planning to go to Sam and Emily's for dinner like we do every week. I had just gotten washed when I heard Claire scream. I hopped out of the shower and ran naked to Claire. I was ready to protect her to phase if I need to. Imagine my surprise when I found Claire in the laundry room holding her favorite shirt. She was unharmed.

Claire was giving me a death glare. "Damn it Claire I thought you were being attack." I said annoyed at her. I grabbed a towel and started drying off. Claire was still starring but she finally spoke. "You ruined my favorite shirt." She held up the clearly shrunken shirt. "And you nearly gave me a heart attack." I yelled getting mad. "This is my favorite shirt and I told you not to dry it." She screamed back at me.

I'm sorry Claire I'll but you a new one." I said calming down. "You can't buy me a new one. They don't even make this kind of shirt anymore." She screamed at me again. I went into the bathroom and hurried to get dressed. I quickly dried the floor and then went back to my very upset girlfriend.

"Claire sweetheart come here." I said pulling her towards me. "Listen I'm really sorry about your shirt but you can't scream like that. You scared the shit out of me." I told her. She broke out of my hold. It was like she had super strength even stronger than mine. "Go to hell Quil not everything is about you." She yelled at me yet again.

"Claire where are you going?" I asked as I saw her grabbing her over night bag. "I'm going home." She said. "You are home Claire." I yelled as she stormed out of the house. I wasn't sure what to do. I wasn't even sure what had happened.

(Claire's point of view)

After I stormed out of the house I drove to Sam and Emily's. I felt bad for arguing with Quil. I didn't even tell him why that shirt meant so much to me. When I screamed out I never meant to scare Quil. I was just shocked. I had been at the house about 20 minutes sitting in my car. I saw Sam leave he waved but I still sat in the car.

Another ten minutes went by before I saw Taylor, Ressa, and Shannon leaving. They came over to my car. I hugged them all before finally heading into the house. I found Aunt Emily preparing a batch of her famous brownies. "Hi sweetie, are you okay?" She asked with a worried expression.

Clearly Quil had already called. "I guess so is it okay if I stay here tonight?" "I told you this is always your home of coarse you can stay here tonight. Sam and the boys had some business to attend to. But Leah, Rachael, Kim, Lisa, April, Brianna, and Nessie are coming over." Emily explained.

"Oh okay that's good." I said not thrilled with the idea of the girls being here. I knew I was going to end up talking about the fight. "Can I call Quil and let him know you're here. He was really worried when you called early?" "I guess you can." I said feeling the anger building back up again. I heard Emily talking to Quil. I could hear how sad and confused he was. I hated making him sad. It was making me feel physically sick that we were fighting.

(Quil's point of view)

Right after Emily called to tell me Claire and finally showed Sam was knocking at my door. Sam had a case of beer in his arms. Not long after he arrived Jarred, Paul, Seth, Colin, Brady, and Jake showed up with more beer. Then Embry came home he had whiskey with him. "Hey man so you and the little lady had a fight huh?" He asked. "Yeah man she's went completely nuts." I told them feeling annoyed again.

We had been drinking about half-hour when Paul asked. "What happened with you two anyway?" "Hell if I know I accidentally shrunk her shirt and screamed like someone was attacking her. It scared the shit out of me that she screamed like that. I offered to buy her a new shirt but she screamed at me that is was irreplaceable." I explained. "Women who knows what their thinking." Paul said making us all laugh.

"Let me tell you about the first time Kim ever walked out on me." Jarred offered to tell us. We all nodded knowing it had to be a good story. "I try not to think about it much it sucked. Kim had started yelling at me because I left the toilet seat up and she fell in." We were all laughing are ass off. "It gets even better. After she screamed at me I accused her of having PMS. Needless to say she packed a bag and took off to her parent's house. It took three dozen roses and three weeks on the couch. But she forgave me." Jarred said smiling. I couldn't help but sigh.

"I got an even better one Quil. I had a laundry mistake too. I thought Brianna was going to kill me." Seth said chuckling. "What happened?" I asked curiously. "Well Brianna and I had just moved in together and she was going to school and working so she asked if I could do the laundry. I was embarrassed because I didn't know how. Instead of asking someone I went ahead and do it myself. I turned all of our white clothes pink. That included Brianna's favorite dress." Seth said. "I remember that because your boxers were pink." Colin said as we all cracked up.

"The only fight April and I have ever gotten into was when I called her mother a witch." Brady told us with a huge grin. "Shit man tell me you're not serious." I said laughing. "Yeah I guess April had a reason to get so mad. But her mom is a total witch." Brady said smirking. "What did you have to do to apologize?" I asked. "A lot of flowers, candy, a spa day, and a month on the couch." Brady told me.

"What about you and Nessie?" I asked Jake. "Yeah I mean were living with her family so when she threw me out but this just happened a few weeks ago." Jake explained. "What happened?" I inquired. "Long story short Nessie tripped over my game system. She wasn't hurt but oh boy was she mad. Hell she might still be mad."

"I know Shannon's only nine but if you want my opinion I think you need to talk to Claire." Embry said. I thought about it and then said. "Yeah you're eight Embry. Come on Sam I'm going to get my girl." I told them all. We told everyone goodbye and them headed out. I wasn't sure what I was going to say. All I knew for sure is I wanted Claire back home with me.

(Claire's point of view)

The girls had just shown up. Emily poured everyone a glass of red wine. Nessie and I usually weren't allowed to drink but today I guess Emily decided to include us too. After everyone sat down they all were starring at me. Damn they knew we had a fight. I glared at Emily. "Okay girl tell us what happened?" Brianna suggested with a small smile.

I sighed and said. "Fine well Quil shrunk my favorite shirt. I screamed scaring him. Then I ended up yelling at him. I decided to pack a bag and leave before I hit him and broke my hand." "Tell us why you're so upset about a shirt." Emily suggested. "It was my mom's shirt." I said feeling like I was going to cry at any moment. "Does Quil know it was your mom's?" Kim asked hugging me. "No I didn't tell him."

"Fighting with your guy sucks." April said laughing. "Yeah it really does." I agreed. "I remember mine and Sam's first fight after we moved in together." Emily said. "What happened with you two?" I asked.

"Well Sam has been home a lot. Things were quieter on the vampire front then they are now. I asked Sam to help me around the house. Sam just kept putting me off and saying how tired he was. A few days later I asked for his help with the dishes. After he ignored me I threw a glass at him and packed a bag." Emily started laughing.

Leah smiled big. "I remember that. Mom and Dad thought you should go back home and work things out." "But you and Seth convinced me to stay." Emily said to Leah. "Sam showed up begging to see Emily. He had Flowers and Candy. He had cleaned up the whole house from top to bottom. I never had to ask for his help with the house again." Emily told us.

"I've got an even better one. Everyone knows how bad Paul's temper is but I bet you've never seen him cry and beg for forgiveness." Rachael said giggling. "We so have to know what happened now Rach." April said.

"Well Paul and I had just moved into our now house. We didn't have any groceries in our kitchen. So I told Paul we had to go to the grocery. Paul hates the grocery store. He was refusing to go in when we got there. I told him if he didn't come into the store I would but all girly food and nothing for him. Paul ended up going in but then some guy was hitting on me. Paul nearly phased in the store. I was so pissed that he endangered the secret and himself not too mention the people around us. Paul started going to the grocery by himself and still does." Rachael told us laughing.

"I've got a good one but it was Colin who left me." Lisa frowned at the memory I could tell was passing through her mind. "What happened with you two?" I asked curious about Colin walking out on his imprint. "Colin and I had she moved in together. I decided to clean things up. I ended up throwing out some old comic books. It turns out they were worth almost a thousand dollars. He was so mad he stormed out and went to his parents." Lisa explained. "Damn I guess he would be mad about that." I said. "Yeah but I made it up to Colin a whole lot after that." Lisa said giggling.

"I've actually got one too." Nessie said. "Oh yeah Nes what did Jake do?" I asked surprised she hadn't mentioned them fighting. "Jake has this stupid game system. I have told him over and over to get it out of my way. I've tripped over it like 20 times. Well I hurt my foot last time. Jake was a total ass about it. I'm actually still a little mad." Nessie explained to everyone.

"I know my imprints only 13 but Claire I think you should talk to Quil." Leah said in her serious voice. "Yeah you're right Leah. I mean I didn't even explain it was my mom's shirt. Quil probably thinks I'm insane." "Once to explain he'll understand." Emily said. "Yeah I'm sure he will." We heard a car door. The girls all quickly disappeared. Emily and I sat in the kitchen finishing another glass of wine. I needed a little liquid courage before I talked to Quil. I saw Sam and Quil come into the kitchen. Sam kissed Emily. Quil just stood next to me starring.

(Quil's point of view)

Emily and Sam left Claire and I alone in the kitchen. We just starred at each other for a short time. "I'm sorry." We said at the same time. Claire giggled and I laughed along with her. "Quil I'm sorry I scared you and that I left. It was my mom's shirt that's why I was so upset." Claire confessed. "Oh Claire sweetheart I'm really sorry." I told her as I brought her into my arms. I ran my fingers through her beautiful soft hair.

"I know you didn't do it on purpose Quil." Claire said as she started to cry. "I swear I didn't but I am still so sorry. I love you Claire-Bear." "I love you too Quil." She said between tears. "New rule no leaving the house until we've talked our problems through." I told her as I brought her lips to mine. As we broke apart she whispered. "Yeah I promise. Now let's go home and make up." She started giggling. "You got it sweetheart."

Author's Note: Next up is Ch. 28 A Day at the Beach. The next chapter will be super sweet. Thank you all for your comments. Keep them coming.

Cindy


	29. Chapter 28 A Day at the Beach

My Girl Ch.28 A Day at the Beach

I don't own Twilight or Then by Brad Paisley

Please read author's note at the end of the chapter.

(Quil's point if view)

It's been two weeks since Claire and I had our first official fight. When she walked out on me I crumbled. I never imagined that she would leave me after I told her about imprinting. I imagined in the short time we were apart how dark and depressing my life would be without her. Today I decided to make into a special day for both of us.

"Claire, how about we spend the day at the beach." I suggested hoping she would agree. "Sure Quil that sounds great exactly what I need." Claire and I both got dressed to start our amazing day together. I pulled on my black shorts and a one button down shirt. I saw Claire putting a pink sun dress over her yellow bikini. The water would be freezing but I guess Claire figured I would keep her warm. Which I would be more than happy to do.

I grabbed the picnic basket and bag I had prepared for our day. Claire and I walked silently hand in hand sown the beach. When we got closer to out spot I stopped quickly causing Claire to run into me. "What's wrong Quil?" Claire asked concerned. "Nothings wrong I just wanted to kiss you." I explained with a chuckle. "Anytime, any place you want to kiss me." She said giggling.

After making out for a few minutes I started setting up out lunch. Claire and I took a swim and then sat to eat. Claire told me about the studio and how relived she was that Kari was back. We were both thankful that Billy's health was better. Jake and Kari had both been so worried about him.

We had just started talking about the store when I saw Nessie. I didn't tell Claire I saw her. When Nessie got closer to us I said. "Prefect timing Nes." She smiled at me while Claire glanced at us both confused.

(Claire's point of view)

"Hey Nessie what are you doing here?" I asked her. "Quil asked me to stop be. Come on Claire let's take a walk." "Okay Nes." I said still confused as to why Quil asked her to come by the beach today. I lend over and kissed Quil who was still sitting. Nessie grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Quil.

We walked for a few minutes before we got to the rocks. "Let's sit down for a bit." Nessie said helping me onto the rocks. "What's wrong Nes?" I asked. "Nothing is wrong Claire I promise." "Okay if you say so Nessie."

"You know how I have a vampire power. Like my Dad can read minds. And my Mom is a shield." "Sure you can show what you're thinking about. Quil says you only use it with Jake now." I said wondering why she was mentioning it to me. "Today I would like to show you how it works. If you don't mind." Nessie explained. "NO I don't mind I would love to see how your power works." I told her. I was excited Nessie wanted to share this with me. I figure Quil and Nessie had talked about it.

"Close your eyes that makes it easier for you to concentrate." Nessie said. As I close my eyes tightly I felt Nessie put her hand on my cheek. She started showing memories. It was like a video playing. But I could feel the memories. The first one was of me and Quil and her and Jake. I looked only four or so. We were both being carried. Quil lifted me onto his shoulders while Jake did the same to her. There were lots of memories of birthdays, the beach, bon fires, and Emily's house before my parents died.

Nessie showed me Quil holding me on his lap when my Dad had died. Then she showed me the memories of when my mom died. I remembered Quil not letting me out of his sight. He looked so sad like he had lost as much as I had. It was so hard to see all that sadness again. But I knew why Nessie was showing me. She wanted me to see how Quil had always been there for me. I knew Quil would always help me through the hard times.

Nessie showed me our first sleepover at her house. I was almost 11 then. Quil was so over protective and sweet. I remembered the nightmare I had. She showed me Quil pained face when he came into her room. Then Quil soothing me. Nessie then showed me the memory of me telling the story about me getting my ears pierced. Quil had seemed in more pain than I had.

The next memory was of my 12th birthday. I remembered how bad that year had been. I was feeling so upset because all of my friends had their periods already but I hadn't yet. Then she showed me the memory of me telling her about the day after my birthday when I was at Quil and Embry's and finally I started my period. I had to laugh a little.

Next she showed me my 13th birthday and then Quil and I after I had my fall at cheer camp. I remember how worried Quil became after that. Even though I loved cheerleading I knew I had to quit. I knew if I got hurt again Quil was going to locking me in a closet with pillows all around me.

My 14th birthday party was the dinner part. I remember how grown up I felt. Quil had been as sweet as ever. Even though Quil and I were just friends then I remember thinking it almost felt like a date. Then next memory was of me crying after my first kiss. I still can't believe I thought the kiss with Quil that happened that night was a dream. I guess that kiss felt too good to be true.

Nessie showed me Chad. Our first date was the dinner party Emily held. Nessie showed me Quil jealous and concerned face. I remembered how mad I had gotten at Quil. Then Nessie showed me how I was when we grew apart. How sad I was when Quil wasn't around. How my smiles for Chad were all so fake.

Then Nessie showed me the night before my 16th birthday. I had just admitted I was in love with Quil and then there he was on the porch waiting. His shy smile was so sweet. That night was so great he just held me while we talked. Then there was my 16th birthday party. Then Quil and I dancing. If I had been paying attention I would've realized then how much he loved me. My 16th was amazing I remember getting so see Quil as a wolf was unbelievable.

The next set of memories was from our trip to L.A. Quil and I had gotten closer than we had ever been. We went so many places. Quil had been holding my hand and kissing my cheek more. She showed me the day Quil gave me my car. And my first driving lessons. I remember how nervous I was. But Quil had so much confidence in me.

Nessie showed me our double date next. Quil and I had such a great time. The restaurant had been a little fancy for our taste but we still couldn't help but enjoy ourselves. Then there was the beach. I remember when Nessie and Jake went for their walk and Quil and I stayed near the water. Quil and held me in his lap. I wanted him to kiss me so much that night.

Nessie triggered memories of our first date. Quil kissed me for what I thought was the first time. I remember how I questioned him about the kiss. Then there was what happened after our first date. I blushed a little just thinking about it.

Next was the day he asked me to be his girlfriend. Which was also the day he told me he was in love with me. I remember the break down I had. I still felt embarrassed for how I acted. But Quil was his usual sweet self. He was reassuring me as always how much he loved me.

The next memories were of my 17th birthday. She showed me the party at her house. I remember the huge cake. Quil and Jake ate most of it too. I was so tired. Then Quil and I had to leave for Nana's. That was the day I learnt about Nana being sick. Quil and I had our talk with Shannon.

Nessie skipped to our prom. Then our graduation and part. She showed me all of the speeches. The speeches were all so heartfelt but what Quil said was so profound. He had said a two year old stoled his heart and he never wanted it back. Next was us dancing at the party and the four of us falling asleep on the Cullen's couch.

Nessie showed me us waiting for Quil and Jake to return from tracking the bad vamps. I remember I was trying to figure out what Quil's secret was. I had no idea what it was and I was so worried. Then she showed me Quil returning to me.

The next memories she showed me were of the bowling party. We all had so much fun together. I remember how Quil had let me stay at his house. How he held me after my nightmare that night. Then there was my 18th birthday party. I was so distracted I didn't even get to enjoy it. But I did get to dance with Quil. Nessie showed me us kissing and Quil giving me my promise ring. The inscription that made much more sense after his secret came out.

She showed me us at Nana's funeral. I shuddered at the way it felt. Nessie was stroking my hair and Quil was hugging me tightly. I felt like I was falling apart. I had no idea if Quil and I would ever be together again. Nessie showed me the memories from when she found out about Jake and her mom. I had started to realize imprinting wasn't forced then.

Next she showed me the opening of the dace studio. My dreams were all coming true. I had the job and man of my dreams. I remembered the day Quil and I danced in the studio and how happy and loved I knew I was.

Nessie broke away from me leaving me to open my eyes. "Whoa wow Nes thank you so much." "Your welcome I just wanted you to see Quil has always loved you." She said. "Yeah I know." I said as we both started giggling. "Okay time to get you back to your man we were gone for a long time." Nessie explained.

When we got back down the beach to Quil Nessie quickly told us both goodbye. I noticed the sun was starting to set. I couldn't believe how long Nessie and I had been gone. I noticed Quil had a guitar in his hands. "Are you going to play me something?" I asked. "Patients Claire-Bear." "I'm not a doctor I don't have any." I said giggling. "Oh I know." Quil said mocking me.

Quil started strumming his guitar. The tune sounded very familiar. I knew it was a song I liked. I knew it probably meant something to both of us. Then I heard Quil began to sing to me.

_I remember trying not to stare the first night I met you, you had me mesmerized_

_Three weeks later in the front porch light taking 45mintues to kiss good night_

_I hadn't told you yet but I thought I loved you then _

_Now you're my whole life_

_Now you're my whole world_

_I just can't believe the way I feel about you girl_

_Like a river meets the sea_

_Stronger than it's ever been_

_We've come so far since that day and I thought I loved you then_

_I remember taking you back to right where I first met you_

_You were so surprised _

_There were people around but I didn't care I got down on one knee right there and once again I thought I loved you then_

_But now you're my whole life_

_Now you're my whole world_

_I just can't believe the way I feel about you girl_

_Like a river meets the sea_

_Stronger than it's ever been_

_We've come so far since that day and I thought I loved you then_

_I can just see you with a baby on the way _

_I can just see you when your hair is turning gray _

_What I can't see is how I'm ever gonna love you more_

_But I've said that before_

_But now you're my whole life_

_Now you're my whole world_

_I just can't believe the way I feel about you girl_

_We'll look back someday at this moment that were in_

_And I 'll look at you and say_

_And I thought I loved you then _

_And I thought I loved you then_

I was sobbing as Quil harmonized the ending. That song was so special to us. We had danced to it at my 16th birthday party, my graduation party, and my 18th birthday party. Quil put his guitar down and took me into his arms. "I love you Claire." "I love you too." I choked out. "Thank you so much." I whispered against his lips. "You are so very welcome sweetheart."

(Quil's point of view)

I had timed it all perfectly. Alice had been a big help. The sun was setting. The sky looked pink and orange. I took Claire hand and said. "Let's so closer to the water." I pulled Claire up to the shore. Claire was smiling so big it looked like her jaw would be hurting. I didn't feel at all nervous like I thought I would.

"Claire you know how much I love you right?" I questioned. "Yes I belive I do and you know how much I love you right?" She questioned back. "Yes I think I do. Now I want to prove how much I love you." I said as the nervousness set in. My stomach was doing back flips. "How are you going to do that?" She questioned looking confused.

"Claire I want to be with you the rest of my life. First you should know that on your next birthday I'll be partically retiring from the pack. I talked you Jake already." "You did?" Claire questioned. "Yeah I mean Dr. Cullen says in human years I'm close to 26 so if I phase less I can stay partially retired for a while before I retire completely." I explained. "Okay if your sure that's what you want." Claire said smiling. "It is Claire I want to grow old with you. But that's not all I want. I want to make you my wife and I want us to have babies together." I told her almost in tears.

"I want all of those things with you too Quil." She promised kissing me. I pulled away and dropped onto one knee. I took out the ring box. As I opened it revealing the small three diamond ring. The diamonds represent the past, the present, and the future and was prefect for us. "Claire you are my bestfriend, my soul mate, but most of all you're my future. Will you make me the happiest man alive and agree to be my wife?" Her mouth and eyes were both wide.

I waited ten minutes for her to respond but she hadn't moved. She had barely took a breath. I got up and pulled her into my arms. "Claire are you okay? Is it too soon?" I asked. I saw her closing her mouth and taking a deep breath. "Yes I'll marry you." She said as fireworks went off around us. I guess Alice had seen it all. I pulled her into a passionate kiss. As we broke apart we exclaimed together. "I love you." I took my beautiful fiancee' home and to bed.

[Two days later]

It was still early I could tell. I was about to get up when I heard Claire screaming. I ran into the living room. I saw Jake standing there first. Then I turned to see Claire and Nessie jumping up and down squelling.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked my heart still pounding from hearing Claire scream. Jake turned around and smiled big. Nessie held up her left hand which had a huge diamong ring on it. "You guys got engaged too." I said. After we congratulated them Jake said he asked Edward's permission at our party last night. Then he took my idea and did the reverse of it and proposed at sunrise. I knew how hard it must have been for Jake to ask Edward. I know it was hard for me to ask Sam and he went easy on me. The girls were already in planning mode. I couldn't wait to make Claire my wife and the sooner the better.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I had some writer's block going on. Two more chapters left. The next chapter will be called Honoring Tony and Tara. I am considering doing a story about Embry and Shannon which will also have Leah and Adam in it. So let me know what you think about that. Thank you for all the comments.

Cindy


	30. Chapter 29 Remembering Tony & Tara

My Girl Chapter 29 Remembering Tony and Tara

(Make sure you read author's note at bottom)

(Claire's point of view)

I've been sitting here in the dark thinking in one week it will be 10 years since the fire. Ten years ago my life changed forever. Though Dad and I were never close I still miss him so much. Being engaged has brought out a whole new set of emotions. I've been thinking how my Dad won't be there to walk my down the aisle or for the father/daughter dance. My Mom won't be here to help me plan my wedding. She won't be there to help me get ready and I won't get to see her cry at her little girl's wedding.

I couldn't help the tears that started to fall. I was so glad it was the middle of the night. Quil was fast asleep. Since he started his partial retirement from the pack he's been able to sleep a little more. Normally I would've woken him up but not tonight. Embry was out patrolling or I thought he was.

"Claire are you okay?" Embry asked walking into the house and over to me. "Um Em aren't you suppose to be patrolling?" I asked trying to wipe away my tears. "Jake has Leah and Seth with the newer kids so he sent me home." Embry explained. I nodded and then went to get up. Embry grabbed my hand and said. "Now answer my question what's going on with you? Why are you crying? Do I need to go beat up Quil? Cause I will." Embry asked joking. "No it's not Quil I was just thinking in a week it will be ten years since the fire." I told him.

He gave me a sad smile and said. "Shannon and I were just talking about that. She had asked Emily all about the fire and about your parents. Emily told her how Quil and I got you guys out of there but it was too late for your Dad. Shay cried a little then she hugged me and thanked me for saving her." "I was thinking we should have a memorial or something." I said. "Claire that's a great idea." Quil said in a sleepy voice. "I leave you two to talk. Just let me know what Shay and I can do to help." Embry said going to his room and closing his door.

I started to cry again as soon as I saw Quil starring at me concerned. Quil sat down on the couch and pulled me into his lap. "Why didn't you wake me up?" Quil asked seeming alarmed that I hadn't. "I'm sorry Quil I'm acting like this just happened. They've been gone ten years." I said embarrassed.

"Claire you lost both of your parents before you turned ten. No one thinks you should not miss them." Quil told me holding my hand now too. "Yeah I guess your right. What do you really think about having a memorial for my parents?" I asked. "It's a great idea. We'll go talk to Emily and Shannon tomorrow and then you can call Becky I'm sure she'll want to be involved too." Quil suggested. "So I was thinking we could do a memorial garden at the park." "Sounds like a great idea sweetheart."

[A Week Later]

(Still in Claire's point of view)

After I called Becky we decided to keep the memorial small. It was just family our huge extended family. All of the wolves came along with their families and the Cullen's were all there. I stood in the middle of my sisters. Becky was on my left while Shannon was on my right. Quil stood right behind me. Robbie was behind Becky and Embry was behind Shannon of course. Emily stood next to Becky with Sam and their children at her side. Leah and Adam along with Paul, Rachael and their other kids stood next to Shannon.

I watched as Rachael, Kim, Brianna, Lisa, April, Brandy, Marrissa, and Nessie planted the flowers and plants we pre-selected. The garden was so beautiful. Jake, Jarred, Paul, Seth, Colin, and Brady had built a pound and filled it with fish and frogs. I knew this was the prefect place to remember my parents and not be full of sadness.

Emily spoke first as Sam got everyone's attention. "Hello everyone thank you all for being here. Anthony Edward Olsen was 30 years old when a fire took his life. Tony was a strong man who worked hard for his family. He provided his wife and daughter with a life full of security. Tony sadly never got to meet his youngest daughter. After losing Tony two weeks later my sister 29 year old Tara Jean Olsen died giving birth to my beautiful youngest niece." Emily started to sob so hard she couldn't even speak.

Sam comforted her and took over speaking. "Tara was my sister-in-law and friend. Tara was a wonderful young mother who loved her girls more than her own life. She told me when she was seven months pregnant with Shannon what each of her daughter was. She said that Rebecca Lynn was her energy, Claire Renee was her soul, and Shannon Nichole would be her heart. She loved each girl and if she was here she would be so proud and happy how you girls have turned out." Sam finished smiling at us and then turning back to comfort Emily again.

Quil held me tightly by my waist as the music began playing. Becky started to speak over the music. "This song is called Dance with my Father. It's deaciated to my Dad Tony. Daddy we miss you very much." Becky finished talking and turned to sob into Robbie's shoulder. I could see him soothing her with quite whispers. The tears fell down my face I didn't even try to stop them. As the song played you could hear all of the women crying including Esme, Alice, Rose, and Bella who were sobbing tearlessly. I felt Quil kiss my teared cheek.

I heard Embry speak up as the song ended. "Shannon asked me to speak since she never got to meet her parents but I did. Tony never really liked me." I heard everyone laughing a little. "But I knew how much Tony loved his family. I'm so very sorry that he didn't get to meet his beautiful baby girl. Tara was my friend. She was beautiful, kind, and loving. She loved her girls so much. She told me that they were her reason for being. Shay and I picked this song for Tony and Tara so this is I'll be Missing you." As the song played I saw Emily placing the plagues with my parents names on them into the garden.

I knew after the song ended it was my turn to speak. I was so nervous. I started to shake. I turned to Quil he leaned down. I whispered. "I don't know if I can do this." He kissed my cheek and whispered back. "I'll help you if you need me to sweetheart." I nodded as he hugged me. Quil grabbed my hand as the song ended.

It was my turn to speak. I cleared my throat and then finally spoke. "Hello everyone this was my idea. I wanted to remember my parents and let them know they aren't forgotten. As you all know Quil and I got engaged. That brought up these feeling of lose yet again. I remembered that my parents wouldn't be here to see me get married. Though I know my parents would be so happy at the way Sam and Emily had raised us. Sam and Emily along with my Nana god rest her soul raised and is continuing to parents all three of us. Anyway this song is for my mother who wasn't just a mother to me but a friend. So for Tara this song is called A song for Mama." The song began as I broke completely down in Quil's arms. My sister's each turned to console me as well.

The song ended and we all prayed together with Carlisle leading the pray for us. After the pray was over everyone took turns hugging me and my sisters. As everyone was getting ready to leave Becky yelled out for everyone to stop. "Before everyone goes I have an announcement. Robbie and I are having a baby and plan to get married as soon as possible." I ran to my older sister hugging her. She laughed and asked. "Aunt Claire will you be my maid of honor?" "Aunt Claire that sounds nice. I would be honored to be your maid of honor." I said with tears again. This time I was crying in happiest.

Becky wanted to have her wedding as quickly as possible. Alice agreed to be wedding planner yet again. I laughed and she complained about not knowing anything. Becky had asked Shannon to be in the wedding also. The next few weeks were insane. It was great to see my sisters finally bonding with each other. I realized that Shannon seemed to be like me but she was really just like Becky. It was probably why they had butted heads in the past.

[Three weeks later]

(Quil's point of view)

I sat next to Embry while we waited to see our imprints come down the aisle. I saw Embry's eyes light up as Shannon came down the aisle in her pale yellow dress. Shannon smiled and giggled as Embry winked at her. Then I saw the most beautiful creature to walk the planet. She was in a sky blue dress. My future bride looked right at me and mouthed I love you. I mouthed it back to her in awe. Sam guided Becky down the aisle but I was still looking at Claire. I was happy the ceremony was quick. I missed Claire a lot the last few weeks. Claire had been so busy helping to plan the wedding.

Alice had decided to throw the reception at the Cullen's house. Claire and I were sitting next to Robbie's brother the best man and his wife. Robbie and Becky were having their first dance. I whispered to Claire. "That will be us soon." She nodded and kissed me softly. Claire and I danced a few songs and had just gotten back to the table when we saw Alice pulling Jake and Nessie over to us.

"Sit down." Alice ordered all of us. Everyone was surprised but did as she asked. "A double wedding and only five months to plan. Are you guy's crazy?" She screamed at us. I watched Claire and Nessie start cracking up. "I told you Nes." Claire said. "A double wedding?" I asked.

"Oh crap you hadn't talked to Quil or Jake yet." Alice said starring at my confused face. "No we hadn't had a change yet Ali." Nessie said. "Opps well I'm sorry but we have to start planning though I've already seen your dresses they are lovely." Alice replied. "Um Quil, Jake Nessie and I want a double wedding in five months. What do you think?" Claire asked turning to me. "I'm fine with it." I said kissing her. The sooner the better in my opinion. I couldn't wait to make Claire my wife. Nessie turned to Jake. He smiled and said. "I'm in." Alice clapped and said. "Rest well planning starts tomorrow." Claire and Nessie nodded as Jake and I groaned. A double wedding that should be interesting.

Author's Note: We actually have a memorial garden in my grandmother's backyard for my grandfather. Two of the songs I used were played at my Aunt's funeral last October so this chapter was very personal to me. There will be one more chapter and then a short Epilogue which will lead into Embry and Shannon's story. I haven't decided on a name yet for that story so if you have any ideas please let me know. I'm planning to do two more separate mature one shots for this story as well. Thank you all for your wonderful comments.

Cindy


	31. Chapter 30 Wedding

My Girl Ch. 30 The Wedding

**[Make sure you read author's note at bottom of the chapter thanks Cindy]**

**(Claire's point of view)**

**Weddings are always stressful but this well it's my wedding. And I am getting married to the man I've loved since I was a little girl. It all has to be prefect. It's been a long five months. Alice has planned the most incredible beyond my dreams wedding. Nessie and I both have tried to help with the plans but usually Alice would see it before we would get the chance to tell her. There were so many decisions that we had to make.**

**The first decision was our colors. Nessie and Jake decided on red while Quil and I wanted blue. Alice picked silver to balance our two colors out. Next we had to decide on the wedding party. Jake and Quil talked and Embry became Quil's best man while Jake asked Seth. Lucky for Nessie and I picking our matrons of honor was much easier. Nessie asked Rose while I asked Alice. Both were thrilled and shocked. I couldn't believe I had surprised Alice. Nessie asked Brianna and Leah to be her other bridesmaids and I asked Becky and Shannon. Jake's other groomsmen were Colin and Brady and Quil's were Emmett and Adam. **

**Finding our dresses was the easiest task of the wedding. Alice went to France had brought back the prefect lacey corset princess wedding gown for me. Then Nessie's dress arrived from Italy it was a classic straight line wedding gown with lacey flowers. Alice found the most amazing bridesmaid dresses in London they were all matching just different colors for each couple. My bridesmaids would be wearing a dark blue while Nessie's would be wearing blood red. The tuxes were sent from friends in Milan along with dresses for Bella and Emily. I couldn't believe how easily the dresses were. I was sure this wedding would be the best day of my life.**

**(Quil's point of view)**

**I'm officially the luckiest man on the planet. Tomorrow I get to marry the woman of my dreams. As we are rehearsing I noticed Claire yawning. "You tired sweetheart?" I asked. "Yeah and I won't be able to sleep without you." She said in a sad voice. As I got ready to whisper that I could sneak in and sleep with her I heard Alice yelling. "Absolutely not Quil you know its bad luck to see the bride on the day of the wedding." "Fine Alice calm down." I said pouting. **

**After the rehearsal everyone came to the beach. Sam and Emily threw a cook out and bonfire. It was prefect. Billy told the legends and then we all sung together. I was happy to spend most of the night snuggled up with my bride to be. As the night when on and it got colder she snuggled closer. I kissed her and whispered. "I love you." "I love you too Quil."**

**It was finally time for us all to leave. I grabbed Claire before Emily could drag her off. "After tonight I promise you'll never have to sleep without me." I told her. She smiled and kissed me and then hugged me so tight it almost hurt. "I love you baby text me later." She said as Emily grabbed her hand. "I love you too I will." I hollered as she walked away. As I headed home I could feel the tears in my eyes. It was just one night. As soon as I got home I texted Claire. Shortly after I ended up calling her. We ended up staying on the phone until Claire fell asleep. I was happy to hear her drifting off. It pulled me into a deep sleep. **

**(Claire point of view)**

**One hour until I'll be Mrs. Quil Ateara. I've never been more excited in my life. Alice helped me into my princess wedding gown. "Time for traditions." Alice said. I noticed that Esme and Emily each had their hands full of small boxes. "First is your something old." Alice said handing Nessie and I each a box. I noticed that Nessie had earrings as well. That looked very antique. "Those were mine when I was human still." Esme explained. Nessie and I both hugged her. "Sweet girls be happy and love with your whole hearts." Esme said to us.**

**Rose stepped forward. "I have your something borrowed." She said handing Nessie and I each boxes. Nessie had a bracelet that Emmett had bought for Rose on there last anniversary. I opened my box which had an anklet that Emmett had bought for Rose the day they moved back to Forks. Rose pulled Nessie and I into a hug and whispered. "The key to a happy marriage is lots of sex." We all three laughed as I blushed. Bella and Emily came forward next. "It's our turn next your something new." Emily explained. Inside our boxes were ribbons. "Each ribbon represents an important stage in your relationship." Bella explained. "The yellow is for friendship, the white for family, the pink for passion, and the red for eternal love." Emily explained as she pinned the ribbons into my veil. Bella did the same for Nessie.**

**I heard a knock on the door. All of the female imprints appeared. Kim handed me a box as Rachel did the same for Nessie. I saw a beautiful blue silk garter. Nessie smiled and held hers up to show me it matched. The girls helped us put them on. After a little female bonding they all left except for the female of the wedding party. I was talking to Becky and Shannon when there was another knock on the door.**

**When Alice opened the door Edward and Sam were standing there. "Ladies may we please have a moment with the brides?" Edward asked. Everyone stepped out of the room except for the four of us. "Claire I know I'm not your father but I am so proud to be standing in for him. Quil is a good guy and I know you and he will be as happy as Emily and I." Sam told me. "I love you Sam." I said with a hug. "I love you too Claire." I could hear Nessie crying softly as she hugged Edward. **

**The tears were streaming down my face as Alice busted in the room. "Edward, Sam you promised to not make them cry." Alice yelled. "Sorry Alice." They said together. "Fine well come on let's fix this and then it's time." Alice explained leading us to the mirror. Edward and Sam stood to the side waiting. "Come on people it's time." Alice yelled lining everyone up near the door. **

**I heard the piano piece that Edward wrote for Nessie begin to play. The bridesmaids got ready to go into the church. Sam fixed my veil as Alice pulled my train out and then she did the same to Nessie's dress. Sam leaned over and whispered. "Let's go get you married." I smiled and nodded. The bridesmaids were all down the aisle. It was just the four of us waiting. I heard the music change. It was time. **

**(Quil's point of view)**

**Alice and Rose came down the aisle and stood in their places. The doors were closed and all I could do was breath and wait. Then I heard the music change and everyone stood. I turned around and saw the doors open. There was an angel standing there. My Claire a true princess standing beside her best friend with her arm wrapped tightly around her uncle. The four of them came down the aisle. The minister asked. "Who gives this woman to this man?" "Her family and I." Sam said. Edward repeated the same words and then they both sat down.**

**I was so happy to have my arm linked with Claire's. I know this sounds bad but I can't tell you much about the ceremony. I found myself thinking about every moment I've spent with Claire since she was two. When it was time for the vows I barely realized the minister was speaking to me. But then I heard him as he asked. "Will you take Claire Renee as your wife in happiness and times of sorrow, Will you love, trust, and be there for one another for this moment and for every moment of forever?" "I will." I replied in a strong voice.**

**We exchanged rings and I watched Jake and Nessie do the same. As I looked for Claire to Jake and Nessie I was so happy with this double wedding. Nessie and Claire are best friends and Jake well he is like a brother to me in every way. Finally the minister said the words I was waiting to hear. "I know pronounce you husbands and wives you may kiss your brides." I pulled Claire into a passionate kiss. I heard everyone applauding.**

**Claire and I walked back down the aisle with Jake and Nessie beside us. The reception was incredible. There was around 500 invites. The buffet was 15 tables long. Claire and I even feed each other. Then it was time for Jake and Nessie's first dance. Claire and I watched near by. Claire kept swaying along with the music. **

**I heard the song change as Jake and Nessie left the dance floor. The DJ said. "Mr. and Mrs. Ateara please come on the dance floor for your first dance." I grabbed Claire's hand and led her onto the dance floor. Our song Then by Brad Paisley started to play. I pulled Claire as close as I could get her. "I love you Quil." Claire whispered. "I love you Mrs. Ateara." Claire smiled at her new name. As I ran my hands up and down her sides. She blushed bright red when I whispered. "I wish we could leave." **

**The rest of the night was a blur. I was happy we had video today because I felt like I had an out of body experience. We did cake Claire and Nessie both mashed Jake and I with it. Ressa caught Nessie's bouquet while Shannon caught Claire's. I saw Adam and Shannon dancing. The ten year old was blushing the whole time. I knew this could end up messy if the two imprints developed feelings for each other. **

**"Come on Quil go change your clothes." Alice yelled pushing Claire and I into a room. I helped my beautiful wife get ready to leave. "Where are we going?" Claire asked me. "You'll never guess." I said smiling. We said our goodbyes to our families and friends. Then we say goodbye to Jake and Nessie before boarding out plane. Then it was just me and my girl. **

**Author's Note: Okay there is still a short Epilogue to go. I wrote a mature one shot called Bachelor Party and I still am planning to write a mature one shot called Honeymoon for this story. I also am working on my outline for Embry and Shannon's story details will on in an author's note at the end of my Epilogue. Thank you all for your comments and your support. **

**Cindy **


	32. Epilogue

My Girl Epilogue

AN: Sorry this took so long I have been laid up with knee issues. This is very short. I will be starting the sequel soon hopefully. Enjoy and thank you all for all your wonderful comments. The sequel will be rated mature but will start out slow. Anyway thank you again. Cindy

(Quil's point of view)

The Honeymoon ended too quickly in my opinion. We've been married exactly a month. Now we found out we might be having a baby. Claire got a call about faulty birth control pills. I'm not sure if we're ready for a baby yet. I figured we would discuss kids after we had been married a year or so. Claire is still so young and I know she feels she isn't ready for a baby yet. She is so scared and I'm trying to help but I'm scared too.

(Claire's point of view)

A baby! We might be having a baby. I'm not ready for this. When I got the call about the faulty birth control I couldn't help but freak out. Quil is so calm. I wish I could be as calm a he is. I want babies just not now I figured we would wait a year or two at least but it seems that there are other plans for us.

[Two Months Later]

(Quil's point of view)

Today we are finding out if we're going to be parents. Claire seems to be less nervous than before. I've been so worried about her. She's been so quiet and kept to herself. I can't help but think she is going to end up hating me if she is pregnant. I just hope I can get over my own fears and help her.

The doctor walks in and sits down. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Ateara I have the results. You are in fact having baby. We will set up a sonogram and I'll write a prescription for prenatal vitamins. I nod seeing that Claire is clearly in shock. The doctor leaves us.

As I help Claire get dress she starts to cry. I pulled her into my arms. "Oh baby it'll be okay we can do this I promise." I tell her hoping to sooth her. I help Claire into the car where she sobs all the way home. When we get to the house I carry her to our bed. Once I place her into the bed she whispers to me. "Quil lay with me please." "Of coarse sweetheart."

As I laid with her she stopped sobbing and turned to me. "Quil?" "Yes sweetheart." "We're having a baby." She whispered. I looked over at her she had a huge smile on her face. I couldn't help but grin back and say. "Yes we are."

We had a son Kallen Quil Ateara. Our son was such a good baby. Claire took to motherhood quickly. She hired Brandy full time at the studio so she could be home with Kallen. I also cut my own hours to be home with my family. I always thought my girl, my wife, my soul mate was beautiful but watching her with our son she was amazing.

[Six Months Later]

(Claire's point of view)

Kallen is six months now. Quil and I decided to have a cook out. We invited all of our family and friends. It was so good to see everyone. I saw Jake and Nessie helping Brianna in who was now eight weeks pregnant with Jake and Nessie's baby. Quil and I already decided I would be the one to carry their second child after we have our second. I was so happy to see everyone.

"Adam sit next to me." I heard Shannon say to the almost 15 year old. Embry growled I tried to smile at him. I knew he and Leah were worried about the bond their imprints were forming. I handed Embry Kallen hoping to calm him down. As usual he did. I kept looking on ay Shannon and Adam. She giggled at him and he kept flirting with her. Quil frowned and whispered. "This is not good Claire." I looked at them again and whispered. "I know Quil, I know."

The End


End file.
